Isaura
by Dark Teana
Summary: Que pasaria si el grupo de Inuyasha encuentra a una pequeña hibrida huerfana igualita a Inuyasha en su camino por encontrar a Naraku. Inuyasha y sus amigos tendran que hacer todo lo posible por llevar a la niña con sus primos antes del que el mal que destruyo a su familia la destruya a ella. InuXkag,InuxKik,MirxSan, Sesshx... (Nueva version) :) Leanla pliss
1. Chapter 1

**Si preguntan porque cambie la historia jejeje es que en realidad la historia era de mi prima pero como ya no quiso seguir pues me permitió usar los personajes que ella invento. Pero no se me ocurrió nada para continuar la historia que pensé en hacer una nueva versión.**

**Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (Por desgracia) T.T **

**Disfrútenlo :)**

Es un día precioso en el sengoku ya que se puede ver el sol radiante, las flores centellar debido al rocío de la mañana, los pájaros cantando y una chica de quince años suplicando a un Hanyou

-Por favor Inuyasha-Suplicaba Kagome.

-Ya te dije que no!-negaba el Hanyou mientras seguía caminando.

-Inuyasha sabes bien que debo ir a casa para hacer los exámenes o si no me reprueban-dijo Kagome enojada.

-Keh y eso que-dijo Inuyasha sin detener su caminata

-Que si no las hago me reprueban-Decía Kagome enojada y nerviosa de imaginarse eso-Así que por favor regresemos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-TE GUSTA TANTO LOS EXAMENES VERDAD!-Dijo ya harto Inuyasha

-NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCA INUYASHA SOLO QUIERO APROBAR PARA PODER IRME A UNA BUENA PREPARATORIA!-Grita Kagome desesperada.

-Preparatoria? Y que es eso?-pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

-Si te lo explico jamás me entenderías, así que me dejas ir?-pregunta Kagome poniendo carita de niña tierna.

Inuyasha sabe bien que si seguía negándose Kagome podría decir la palabra que tanto desprecia que podría llevarlo a mil metros bajo tierra por lo que quería evitar su pena de muerte.

-Tu ganas-dijo derrotado-Pero tienes 4 días porque si no yo iré por ti

-GRACIAS INUYASHA!-grito emocionada-CHICOS REGRE….

Kagome no pudo terminar porque descubrió a sus amigos sentado a unos kilómetros tras de ellos.

-OIGAN QUE HACEN AHÍ SENTADOTES!-grita Inuyasha algo molesto y confundido.

-Es que queríamos evitar esa mini caminata cuando aceptaras que regresemos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede-Dijo Sango mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Además necesitábamos descansar un poco-Dijo Miroku en tono chistoso.

Después de resolver el mini problema los chicos siguieron el camino que los llevara directamente a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para descansar de su búsqueda de fragmentos y del temible Naraku.

-Oye Kagome enserio son importante esas cosas llamado exámenes?-pregunta Sango.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que en mi época los niños y adolescentes vamos a la escuela y para que los maestros vean que hemos aprendido nos ponen exámenes para ver si algo hemos aprendido durante el parcial, ósea un tiempo donde vemos un tema para después entrar a otro y si no sacamos un 6 para arriba nos reprueban-dijo Kagome algo asustada por lo último que explico

-Debo decir señorita Kagome que en su época los jóvenes sufren-dice Miroku imaginándose el mundo de Kagome.

-Es cierto, me alegro que en esta época no exista eso llamado escuela-dice Shippo aliviado.

-Que no cuando fuimos a ese lugar donde había muchos como tu estaban teniendo un examen-dice Sango recordando

-Si pero no tengo que estudiar como Kagome-dice Shippo mientras recordaba lo que vivió ahí-Que bueno que logre aprobar el examen gracias a Inuyasha

-Sí que bueno-Dijo Inuyasha mientras le pegaba en la cabeza a Shippo-Aun no olvido todo lo que me hicistes ahí –dijo enojada

-Kagome Inuyasha me pego-dijo Shippo llorando

-Inuyasha ABAJO!

La cara de Inuyasha terminar clavada en el suelo

-Ka…gome porque lo hici….

Inuyasha no pudo terminar ya que el y su grupo vieron a un grupo de gente (ancianos, hombre mujeres y niños) caminando aterrados y débiles guiados por un monje de unos 40 años cabello negro y ojos café y con pequeñas arrugas en la cara.

-Pero que le paso a esa gente?-pregunta Kagome sorprendida por el aspecto de esa gente.

-Parece que tendré que preguntar-dice Miroku mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

-OIGAN NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ!-grita Inuyasha furioso mientras se levanta.

-Buenos días señor-saluda Miroku al Monje-Nos puede decir que pasó con estas personas

-Como no si es obvio que nuestra aldea fue destruida por un demonio –dice el monje furioso.

-Por un demonio? Qué clase de demonio?-pregunta Sango.

-Ustedes que les importa si viajan con 2 demonios-critica furioso viendo con desprecio a Kirara y a Shippo.

-Ellos dos no son capaces de dañar a un ser humano señor-dice Kagome mientras abrazaba a Shippo.

-AAAAAAAAAA!-grita la gente.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y el monje voltean para ver a la gente aterrada viendo a Inuyasha.

-A ustedes que les pasa-dice Inuyasha enojado mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos.

El monje mira con odio y desprecio hacia Inuyasha que Kagome pudo darse cuenta que instintivamente se pone frente a Inuyasha.

-Si siguen con algo como eso morirán y créanme que esas cosas merecen la muerte-dice el monje viendo con odio y asco a Inuyasha.

-Oiga como se atre…..-Inuyasha no puede terminar porque Kagome lo interrumpe.

-Puede que Inuyasha sea un Hanyou pero que sea eso no signifique que merezca la muerte-dice Kagome furiosa.

-Hagan lo que ustedes crean pero recen que no terminen muertos por esa monstruosidades como le paso a nuestra aldea-dice el monje furioso.

-Espere su aldea fue destruida por un hibrido-dice Miroku sorprendido.

-keh de seguro se lo merecían-Dijo Inuyasha orgulloso.

-Inuyasha-dice Kagome enojada por el comentario de Inuyasha.

El Monje se aleja de ellos para llevarse a la gente lejos mientras le lanzaba miradas de odio hacia Inuyasha.

-Que Monje tan grosero-dice Sango furiosa.

-Tiene razón, jamas vi a un monje asi-dice Miroku recuperando su calma.

Inuyasha queda pensativo al recordar que dijeron de que fue un Hanyou que destruyo su aldea, asi que vio el camino de que caminaron es agente que estaban sus pisadas que empezó a ir por ese camino.

-Inuyasha adonde vas?-pregunta Kagome confundida.

-Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos-dice Inuyasha siguiendo el camino.

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo por un momento.

-Bueno hablaron de la especie de Inuyasha asi que….que perdemos-dice Miroku mientras comenzaba a seguir a Inuyasha seguido por Shippo.

-Si tiene razón, ven Kirara-dice Sango mientras que ella y Kirara comenzaban a seguir a Miroku.

-P…Pero-dice Kagome recordando su examen-Ya que-dice rendida mientras seguía a sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha seguía siguiendo las pisadas y el olor de la gente que poco a poco se hacía más intenso un olor fuerte de sangre y cenizas. Desde que comenzaron el camino hacia la aldea de esa gente Inuyasha no ha hablado y ni un momento se ha detenido.

-Oigan Inuyasha a estado callado desde hace un buen tiempo-Dijo Shippo mientras veía a Inuyasha de espaldas.

-Tranquilo Shippo no es nada grave-dijo tranquilamente Miroku.

De pronto Inuyasha se detiene cuando siente algo cayendo a su cara que cuando la recoge ve que es un pedazo de ceniza.

-Oigan que es eso?-Pregunta Kagome cuando ve que le cayó en la cara.

-Parece que son cenizas-Contesta Sango mientras atrapaba algunas.

-Pero de donde vienen-Dice Shippo mientras ponía sus brazos en su cabeza para cubrirse de las cenizas.

Inuyasha en vez de contestar empieza a correr hacia la aldea mientras que Miroku lo sigue corriendo mientras que Sango, Kagome y Shippo los siguen con Kirara transformada.

Inuyasha corre rápidamente hasta que llega al punto de donde vienen las cenizas y el olor a sangre. Es la aldea donde vivía el grupo de gente guiados por el Monje, la aldea estaba destruida, quemada que aún hay fuego en algunos restos de cabañas y alrededor restos de cuerpos descompuestos con charcos de sangre alrededor junto con intestinos.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo el lugar completamente impresionado porque jamás vio tal destrucción. Ni siquiera por el propio Naraku.

-Por Dios-Dice Miroku sorprendido al ver la aldea.

-Dios mío-dice Kagome al llegar- Que horror-dice aterrada cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

-Jamás vi una masacre como esta-Dice Sango viendo la aldea y los cadáveres.

-Ni siquiera lo hemos visto con Naraku-Dice Miroku mientras se acercaba a la aldea.

-Porque obviamente no fue hecha por Naraku-Dice Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la aldea.

-Como lo sabes?-Pregunta Sango-Acuérdate que él puede tomar la forma de quien sea.

-Si pero no tiene su aroma ni siquiera una pizca de el-dice Inuyasha mientras inspeccionaba la aldea.

-Sea quien sea quien destruyo esta aldea se nota que le tenía un gran rencor-dijo Miroku mientras se arrodillaba para rezar por el descanso de los muertos.

-Algo debió de haber hecho la gente de esta aldea para crear rencor al humano o Hanyou en esta aldea-Dice Kagome tratando de evitar ver los cadáveres.

-Kagome acuérdate que el Monje dijo que fue un Hanyou quien destruyo la aldea-dice Sango mientras rezaba a lado de Miroku.

-Lo sé pero qué tal si lo confundieron con un Hanyou y lo acusaron injustamente-dice Kagome aterrada.

-Eso pocas veces ocurren-dice Miroku levantándose-Ahora lo que podemos hacer es enterrar a los aldeanos mientras que Inuyasha busca al Hanyou que hiso esto-viendo como Inuyasha inspeccionaba la aldea.

-Tiene razón, es lo único que podemos hacer. Buscare una pala, a ver si hay una en buenas condiciones -dice Sango mientras comenzaba a buscar una pala en los restos de la aldea.

-Yo buscare por ahí-dice Miroku yendo por otra dirección.

Kagome se quedó con Shippo algo lejos de la aldea impactada por la forma en la que mataron a los aldeanos, había visto cadáveres pero estos fueron los más espantosos que ha visto en su vida y sabía que jamás podría olvidarlas.

Shippo también estaba aterrado por lo que decidió quedarse con Kagome porque no quería que por descuido terminara tocando un cadáver.

-Ni con los ruegos de tus amigos estos aldeanos encontraran la paz que todo el mundo anhela al morir-dice una voz aguda pero algo débil atrás de Kagome.

-D…Disculpe usted es de esta aldea? Que fue lo que paso?-pregunta Kagome dirigiéndose a la aldeana mientras ella retrocedía.

La aldeana parece de uno 20 años su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cenizas y pequeños rastros de sangre, su kimono azul estaba algo roto y lleno de sangre y cenizas, cabello negro estaba suelto hasta su cintura que más o menos se veía gris por las cenizas y ojos negros pero rojos que demostraba que ha estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

-P…Porque dice eso? Porque dice que ellos jamás encontraran la paz?-pregunta Kagome confundida por el comentario de la mujer.

-Porque ellos la perdieron…..al igual que sus almas-dice la mujer mientras que de sus ojos salen lagrimas-Ellos nos engañaron, dijeron que un espíritu poseyó a uno cuando los poseyó a todos –dijo mientras rodeaba a Kagome y a Shippo- Lastimaron a mi hermana…le hicieron cosas horribles… al igual que su hijos-deteniéndose cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Shippo comienza a temblar por lo que dijo esa mujer mientras que Kagome la seguía viendo aterrada y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Q…Que clase de cosas le hi….

-KAGOME!

Kagome no pudo terminar ya que la voz de Inuyasha la interrumpió volteando a ver la dirección de donde viene Inuyasha

-Inuyasha esta jo…-Kagome se da cuenta que la mujer había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-Que pasa Kagome?-Pregunta Inuyasha llegando con ella.

-Antes de que llegaras había una joven que nos dijo que la gente de esta aldea hizo algo grave a la familia de su hermana-dijo Kagome viendo a Inuyasha a los ojos.

-Una joven? Estas segura?-pregunta confundido.

-Es cierto Inuyasha yo también la vi-dice Shippo seguro y confundido a la vez.

-Pues con tanto olor a ceniza y a sangre no podré detectarla-dice Inuyasha sin importancia.

Kagome se quedo viendo a la dirección donde vio por última vez a la joven, estaba segura de que ella y Shippo no la habían imaginado pero…. Porque se fue cuando Inuyasha apareció? Porque esta en la aldea si ya no hay nada mas que cadáveres y cenizas?

-OIGAN!-Grita Miroku.

Los tres voltean y ven a Sango y a Miroku cubiertos un poco de cenizas.

-Encontré 3 palas en buenas condiciones-Dice Miroku mostrando una-Ven Inuyasha vamos a enterrarlas.

-Ya que-dice de mala gana.

-Oye Inuyasha, descubristes algo?-pregunta Sango mientras le entrega una pala a Inuyasha.

-Solo mas cadáveres por ahí, pero Kagome y Shippo dicen que vieron a una mujer y que les dijo algo-dijo mientras se dirigía con Miroku.

-Una mujer?-pregunta Sango confundida.

-Una mujer y era hermosa?-pregunta Miroku emocionado.

PLAFF!

-Solo pregunto Sango-dice adolorido por el golpe en la cabeza por un enorme boomerang.

-Pues no pregunte-Dice Sango celosa.

-Ay Miroku lo único que yo te diré es que estaba cubierta de sangre y cenizas-dice Shippo seriamente por la actitud de Miroku.

-Y eso no es todo, ella dice que aunque le recemos por las almas de los muertos de esta aldea ellos jamás encontraran la paz por que ellos hicieron algo terrible a su hermana y su familia -dice Kagome seriamente.

-A su hermana?-pregunta Sango confundida.

-Y si ella fue quien destruyo esta aldea-dice Shippo aterrado.

-Tonto, dudo mucho que una mujer humana halla echo todo esto-dice Inuyasha señalando los restos de la aldea.

-Inuyasha tiene razón, esto debió de haber echo una especie de demonio porque pude sentir energía maligna-dice Miroku seriamente mientras observaba la aldea- y insisto que el causante de todo esto debió de tener mucho rencor a esta aldea.

Los demás se quedaron viendo un rato a los restos de la aldea junto con los cadáveres sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba de lejos pero con muchísimo odio.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo e Inuyasha y Miroku ya habían enterrado todos los cadáveres de la aldea mientras que Kagome, Sango, Shippo y Kirara estaban a las afueras de la aldea alrededor de una fogata.

-Por lo menos ya dejo de caer ceniza-dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

-Si eso es verdad…pero aun no entiendo lo de esa joven que vieron antes-dijo Sango pensativa.

-Yo tampoco entiendo, no entiendo porque dijo esas cosas de los aldeanos y que fue lo que le hicieron a la familia de su hermana-dijo Kagome preocupada-Solo espero que ella este bien.

-Si yo también-dijo Shippo mientras empezaba a comer.

Miroku e Inuyasha estaban llegando algo agotados de haber enterrado muchos cadáveres (bueno Inuyasha ya estaba cansado de oler tanto muertos) que lo primero que hicieron fue agarrar comida y empezar a comer.

-Parece que están agotados-dijo Sango viéndolos comer rápidamente.

-Bueno Sango fueron demasiados cadáveres-dijo Miroku mientras comía-Acabamos de enterar Hombre, mujeres, ancianos, niños e incluso bebe-dijo seriamente parando de comer.

-Bebes y niños!-Exclamo Shippo sorprendido

-Dios Mío-dijo Kagome tapándose la boca con ambas manos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No se que hayan echo esa aldea pero si se tratara de un Hanyou y ellos le hicieron algo malo de seguro se lo tenían merecido-dijo Inuyasha sin tomar importancia.

-Como puedes decir algo asi Inuyasha, no escuchastes que murieron incluso bebes y niños-Reclama Kagome enojada.

-Escucha si una aldea hubiera echo algo malo a mi madre e seguro hubiera echo algo-dijo Inuyasha mientras comia

-Que cruel eres Inuyasha, se nota que no tienes corazón ni cerebro-dice Shippo enojado.

-QUE DIJISTES!-grita Inuyasha golpeando a Shippo.

-Kagome-Dice Shippo llorando.

-INUYASHA ABAJO!-grita Kagome furiosa

Inuyasha estaba apunto de ser jalado al suelo pero algo evita que el rosario lo jale.

Todos se quedan impactados a ver que Inuyasha no se a estrellado al suelo aun cuando el rosario lo jala.

-P…Pero-tartamudea Shippo asustado.

-Ja… POR FIN EL ROSARIO DEJO DE FUNCIONAR!-Grita Inuyasha emocionado.

-Eso es malo-dice Sango impresionada.

-Kagome vuelve a intentar-dice Miroku algo asustado de pensar cómo será el viaje sin los abajos de Kagome que a veces les salva de un golpe y transformaciones.

-abajo-dice Kagome aun sorprendida.

Aun así el rosario no lo jala al suelo.

-Qué raro, volveré a intentar… Inuyasha ABAJO AAAAAAAAAAAA!-Kagome es jalada al suelo estrellándose fuertemente-Auch

-KAGOME!-gritan todos impactados por lo que paso.

-Kagome estas bien?-Pregunta Inuyasha mientras la ayuda a incorporarse

-Si…auch mi nariz-dice mientras ve que su nariz sale sangre.

-Te límpiate con esto-dice Inuyasha mientras le entrega un trapo-Vez lo que se siente

-Cállate-dice Kagome molesta y adolorida tapándose la nariz con el trapo.

-Ahora Kagome recibe los Abajos-dice Shippo sorprendido.

-Esto es malo-Dice Sango mientras ayudaba a Kagome a parar la hemorragia de su nariz.

-Yo digo que es bueno-dice Inuyasha feliz de imaginarse ya ningún debajo de Kagome- pero a mí no me sangran la nariz-dice mientras ayudaba a Kagome con su nariz.

-AAAAAAA!-grita Shippo aterrado.

-Que sucede Shippo-Pregunta Kagome adolorida.

-Vi algo moviéndose por ahí-dijo Shippo apuntando aterrado a unos arbustos.

-Vistes algo moviéndose?-Pregunta Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a los arbustos.

-S…Si-dice Shippo temblando.

Inuyasha se acerca lentamente a los arbustos que al llegar los mueve y ve que no hay nada.

-Oye tonto aquí no hay nada-dice Inuyasha molesto

Entonces Kirara comienza a gruñirle a otros arbustos que están detrás de Miroku.

-Que sucede Kirara?-pregunta Sango mientras agarra su boomerang

-Siento un aura diferente atrás de esos arbustos-dice Miroku poniéndose a lado de Sango.

-Si yo también-dice Inuyasha mientras agarra su espada.

-Qué tipo de aura?-pregunta Kagome confundida recuperada del sangrado de su nariz.

-Un aura espiritual y demoniaca al mismo tiempo-dice Sango-nunca sentí una aura como esta-dice seriamente.

-Ni yo-dice Miroku.

-E. Esperen…..el aura desapareció-dice Inuyasha sorprendido.

Miroku y sango bajaron la aura al darse cuenta que era cierto dejándolos muy confundidos.

-Oigan no nos asusten asi-dice Shippo enojado.

-Nosotros no mentimos tonto-dice Inuyasha enojado golpeando a Shippo

-BBUUAAAAA!

-INUYASHA ABA….

Kagome no logra terminar la frase ya que alguien salto encima de ella atacándola.

-KAGOME!-grita Inuyasha yendo hacia ella-GARRAS DE ACERO!-grita lanzándole su ataque pero la criatura que atacaba a Kagome salto antes de recibir el impacto.

-Kagome estas bien- pregunta Inuyasha ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí..auch- Agarrándose un rasguño en su hombro.

-Qué es eso?-pregunta Shippo apuntando a unos arbusto

Todos miran a esa dirección y ven que se ilumina unos ojos rojos como la sangre viéndolos con ira.

-Oye te sugiero que salgas de ahí criatura y nos digas que fuiste tú quien destruyo esa aldea-dice Miroku en tono desafiante.

-No puedo detectar su olor-dice Inuyasha mientras sacaba a colmillo de acero.

-Ni yo su aura-dice sango.

-Ni yo-dice Miroku.

-Kagome pudistes ver que era?-pregunta Inuyasha mientras se ponía frente a ella.

-No, todo fue rápido-dijo algo asustada.

-Creo que yo lo arreglare-ice Miroku lanzando unos pergaminos sagrados al lugar donde estaba la criatura.

Pero antes de que los pergaminos llegaran se detuvieron a pocos metros y terminaros destruyendo.

-Imposible-exclama Sango impactada.

-Parece que hay un campo alrededor de esa criatura-dice Kagome sorprendida.

-Yo creo saber cómo resolver eso… VIENTO CORTANTE!-grita Inuyasha mientras lanzaba su ataque a la criatura.

Antes de que llegara el ataque al lugar la criatura salta aterrizando unos metros atrás de ellos.

El grupo voltea y quedan impactados por lo que ven. Y más Inuyasha

La criatura era una niña de más o menos cinco o seis años cubierta de ceniza y sangre, cabello plateado, ojos rojos como la sangre, mas o menos se puede notar que su piel es blanca, kimono blanco roto y manchado de ceniza y sangre, orejas de perro en vez de orejas humanas.

-E…Es…-tartamudea Shippo impactado.

-Es igual a Inuyasha-concluye Kagome impactada incapaz de moverse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

**Espero que hayan tenido una feliz Noche Buena :)**

**Feliz Navidad a todos ;)**

Los chicos estaban congelados viendo a la niña que esta frente a ellos, era idéntica a Inuyasha por el cabello plateado y orejas de perro. Pero el problema es que la niña estaba transformada, su sangre demonio esta despierta por lo que será difícil hablar con ella.

Si apenas pueden con Inuyasha gracias al rosario dudan mucho en poder hacerle lo mismo a la niña.

Inuyasha estaba congelado viendo a la niña, jamás imagino en ver a otro Hanyou idéntica a él por las orejas de perro y pelo plateado. Lentamente baja la guardia y guarda a colmillo de acero sin dejar de ver a la niña atentamente.

La niña estaba frente a ellos viéndolos con odio y desprecio a Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo y Kirara. Al único a quien no miraba era a Inuyasha.

-Es…..es increíble-dice Miroku sorprendido bajando la guardia.

-P…Pero acaso ven lo mismo que yo?- pregunta Sango sorprendida.

-A una Hanyou con orejas de perro y cabello plateado al igual que Inuyasha…si-dije Shippo sorprendido.

-E..Entonces no estoy mal de la cabeza-Dice sango aliviada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo sin bajar la guardia.

-Algo me dice que fue ella quien destruyo la aldea-dice Miroku volviendo a poner la guardia.

-Si también me dice lo mismo…al igual que no puedo sentir su aura-dice Sango volviendo a la normalidad.

La niña lentamente dio un paso alarmándolos menos a Inuyasha

Kagome retrocede un paso por lo que la niña se dio cuenta y salto hacia Kagome.

-HIRAKOTSU!-Grita Sango lanzando su enorme Boomerang que aun estaba en los aires.

Antes de que el Hirakotsu atacara a la niña, ella empieza a flotar por los aires y el hirakotsu se detiene a unos pocos metros de ella.

-P...Pero que?-Dice Sango sorprendida.

El Hirakotsu empieza ir en reversa dirigiendose hacia sango pero por fortuna ella logra agarrarlo antes de ser herida.

-Esta bien Sango?-Pregunta Miroku.

-Si gracias-dice Sango aun sorprendida-Como pudo hacer eso?

-SANGO MIROKU CUIDADO!Grita Kagome.

Miroku Sango voltean y ven unos arboles dirigiendose hacia ellos pero Kirara logra quitarlos antes de que los arboles chocaran contra ellos.

-Gracias Kirara-Dice Sango mientras se levantaba.

Todos voltean a ver a la niña y se dan cuenta que muchos arboles y rocas flotan alrededor de ella para despues comenzar caer sobre ellos.

-CUIDADO KAGOME!-Grita Inuyasha mientras agarra sobre sus brazos y comienza a alejarse lo mas rapido posible

Mientras sango y Miroku tratan de esquivar los arboles y las rocas

-Ya me tiene harto AGUJERO NEGRO!-grita Miroku furiosa mientras abre el agujero que tiene en su mano.

-MIROKU NOOOO!-grito Inuyasha

Todos los arboles y rocas comienzan a ser absorvidos por el Agujero Negro mientras que la niña se queda ahi observandolo seriamente sin ser movida ni un centimetro, ni siquiera su cabello se movia a la direccion del Agujero, es como si un campo la protegiera.

-P...Pero como es posible-Dice Miroku Sorprendido de no poder absorver a la niña y ni siquiera la habia asustado.

La niña comenzo a volar hacia el y Miroku cierra su mano velozmente y es tirado al suelo fuertemente.

-MIROKU!-Grita sango mientras corria hacia el.

Miroku se da cuenta que la niña esta sobre el sujetando su baston sagrado que lentamente lo levanta como si ella tuviera interes en atravesarselo en la cabeza.

-Pagaran por lo que nos hicieron-Dijo la niña con voz algo ronca y llena de ira.

Miroku trata de moverse pero se dan cuenta que no puede mover su cuerpo, como si algo pesado estuviera sobre el. cuando la niña tenia su baston bien alto el se da cuenta que algo brilla en el cuello de la niña. La niña empezo a dirigir el baston hacia la cabeza de Miroku y el cierra fuermente los ojos esperando el golpe pero se da cuenta que jamas llego y que ya no siente nada pesado sobre y ni siquiera la niña, lentamente abre los ojos y ve a Inuyasha sujetando a la niña mientras que ella trata de escapar.

-CALMATE NIÑA TIENES QUE CONTROLARTE!-Grita Inuyasha sosteniendo a la niña mientras que ella trata de escapar.

-Miroku estas bien?-Pregunta Sango arrodillandose junto a el.

-Si, INUYASHA MIRA SU CUELLO!-grita Miroku.

Inuyasha observa el cuello y mira que algo brilla en el.

-Eso debe de causar la transformasion-Dice mientras dificilmente la sujetaba y trataba de tocar lo brillante en el cuello.

-NOOOO00000000000000000!-Grita la niña desesperada causando que algo brillante separe de golpe a Inuyasha y a ella.

Los dos son alejados fuertemente que terminaron lanzados por lados opuestos.

-INUYASHA!-Grita Kagome dirigiendose hacia Inuyasha-Inuyasha estas bien?-Pregunta Kagome preocupada.

-S...SI estoy bien-Dice Inuyasha un poco adolorido.

-Oigan Miren-Dice Shippo apuntando hacia el lado donde cayo la niña.

todos miran hacia ese lado donde lentamente el polvo se esfuma mostrando a la niña desmayada junto a una roca destruida, dejando claro que se desmayo por un golpe en la cabeza.

-Se desmayo-dice Sango levantandose junto con Miroku- Que haremos con ella?

Inuyasha se dirige hacia la niña y lo primero que hace es cargarla entre sus brazos y acercandose con los demas.

-Algo me dice que esta niña es especial-Dice Inuyasha tranquilamente.

-Esta loco perro, esa niña casi nos mata-Exclama Shippo furioso.

-Callate que la puedes despertar-dice Inuyasha en voz baja enojado.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Inuyasha, el jamas es asi con los niño y ni siquiera fue con Shiori (la niña Hanyou que salio en el capitulo 73 y 74) cuando menos se dieron cuenta Inuyasha agarro la bolsa de dormir de Kagome y puso ahi a la niña mientras que mojaba un trapo y lavaba su cara quitandole las cenizas y la sangre.

-Porque no es asi conmigo yo tambien soy un niño-dice Shippo celoso.

-Creo que cuando despierte la niña vuelva a la normalidad-dice Sango algo tranquila.

-Si pero que fue lo que brillo en su cuello?-Pregunta Miroku confundido-Kago...

-No es un fragmento porque lo hubiera detectado-Contesta Kagome antes de que Miroku Preguntara.

-Esto era lo que brillaba-Dice Inuyasha acercandose a ellos con un objeto en la mano.

Era un collar donde estaban dos colmillos pegados como si fuera una joya de un collar, un colmillo era muy grande como si le perteneciera a un adulto y el otro era algo pequeño como si fuera de un niño.

-Parece un collar-dice Shippo.

-Enrealidad es un collar Shippo, acuerdate que estaba en su cuello-contesta Kagome divertida.

-Sera mejor que no se lo pongamos hasta ver si la niña no despertara transformada-dice Miroku mientras le quita el collar a Inuyasha.

-Bueno supongo que habra que esperar hasta mañana-dice Sango-doy gracias que no logro apagar la fogata-dice mientras se sentaba alrededor de ella.

Mas tarde todos se encontraban dormidos, todos menos Inuyasha que estaba sentado cuidando a la niña, no sabe porque pero siente curiosidad por esa niña y muchas preguntas rodean por su mente.

Quien es ella?

De donde vino?

Que hacia en la aldea?

Como puede hacer que los objetos floten alrededor de ella?

Como detuvo los pergaminos sin tocarlos?

Porque dijo que pagaran por lo que nos hicieron?

Como detuvo a Miroku haciendo que sienta algo pesado sobre el?

Que es el collar?

Posiblemente las respuesta las tendra en cuando despierte y no despierte transformada.

**Feliz Navidad :)**


	5. Chapter 5

El sol comenzaba a salir lentamente iluminando cada rincón de os bosques y aldeas de Sengoku, los pájaros empezaron a volar cantando alegremente, las flores comenzaron a abrirse centellando el roció de la mañana.

Los rayos del sol llegan hacia el campamento donde todos dormían tranquilamente.

La niña lentamente abre sus ojos mostrando unos bellísimos ojos dorados incorporándose lentamente flotándose la cabeza tratando de recordar que había pasado.

-Estas bien?-pregunta una voz tranquila.

La niña voltea rápidamente y ve a Inuyasha sentado a un lado de ella saltando hacia un árbol y ocultándose entre las sombras.

-Que fue eso?-pregunta Miroku despertándose por los ruidos.

-Donde está la niña-Pregunta Kagome asustada.

Inuyasha apunta el árbol y todos ven a la niña oculta entre las sombras, al ver que sus ojos son dorados como los de Inuyasha respiraron aliviados al darse cuenta que volvió a la normalidad.

-Ya volvió a la normalidad-Dijo Sango bajando la guardia.

-Oye Niña no te haremos ningún daño solo dinos cuál es tu nom…AAAAAAAAAAAA!-Kagome no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que una roca cayó frente a ella.

La niña la miraba con odio y sin arrepentirse de lo que acaba de hacer.

-Estas bien Kagome?-pregunta Inuyasha

-Si-dice Kagome tranquilizándose.

-Vaya, sin estar transformada puede hacer eso-dice Shippo sorprendido.

Inuyasha salta hacia la rama donde se encuentra la niña al quedar frente a ella la niña lo mira seriamente.

-Mírame niña soy como tu, incluso soy identico a ti, no te hare ningún daño-dijo tranquilamente mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas-esto es tuyo-mostrándole el collar con los dos colmillos.

-M….Mi collar-dijo lentamente la niña acercándose a Inuyasha para agarrar su collar.

-P…Pero cómo?-dice Miroku buscando entre sus ropas-Como logro quitarme el collar.

-Lo hizo mientras dormías-dijo Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha con la niña.

Inuyasha le entrega el collar a la niña y cuando la niña agarro el collar lo abrazo fuertemente y se lo pone.

-Muchas gracias señor-se lo agradece con una calidad sonrisa.

-No soy señor-reclama Inuyasha ofendido-Me vez que tengo como 50 años?-pregunta cuando en realidad tiene 200 años.

-Jijiji no-Contesta divertida.

-Cómo te llamas?

-I….Isaura-contesta muy apenada.

-El mío es Inuyasha-Le dice sonriendo- ven bajemos… te juro que no te harán nada porque yo te protegeré si lo hacen, te lo prometo.

Isaura se queda pensativa y poco después se agarra de sus manos e Inuyasha baja del árbol con Isaura en brazos. Al bajar pone a Isaura en el suelo a un lado de el y ella se le queda viendo a todos seriamente.

-Vaya parece que a Inuyasha le hace caso-Dice sango acercándose a ellos.

-Hola pequeña yo soy el monje Miroku-Presentándose.

-Y yo Sango y soy una exterminadora y ella es Kirara-Presentándose con Kirara en sus brazos- Tranquila que no te haremos ningún daño-le dice con una cálida sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Shi..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Shippo no logra terminar de presentarse ya que termina de ser lanzado por los aires sin ser golpeado por alguien.

-Estas bien Shippo-Pregunta Kagome preocupada.

-S…Si-saliendo de los arbustos flotándose la cabeza.

-A jejeje hola yo soy Kagome mucho gusto-saluda Kagome con una tierna sonrisa.

Isaura en vez de saludarla la mira con odio y desprecio.

-Algo me dice que te odia-susurra Miroku a Kagome

-Si me di cuenta-dice algo asustada

-Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Sango

-Isaura-contesta seriamente.

-Isaura es un lindo nombre-dice Miroku mientras se acerca-Dime Isaura que es ese collar?-apuntando el collar de Isaura.

-Este collar es muy especial para mi, me lo hizo mi padre con su colmillo y el de mi hermano mayor-Dice mientras agarra uno de los colmillos.

-Y tu hermano que es?-pregunta Kagome acercándose lentamente.

-Es un Hanyou como yo-contesta.

-Un Hanyou que bien-contesta Kagome feliz-Y dime tu papa donde esta?

Isaura baja la vista mientras agarra fuertemente el colmillo de su padre.

-Un demonio lo mato hace 7 meses…dejando a mi mama embarazada de un mes-dice cortamente.

-Vaya lo lamento tanto-dice Kagome tristemente.

-Pero no te alegras tendrás un hermanito-dice Shippo emocionado-Pero tu mama y tu hermano deben de estar preocupados y eso le hará mal al bebe, donde es….

Shippo no logra terminar de hablar porque ve que Isaura suelta unas lágrimas e Isaura trataba de evitarlas.

-E…Esa aldea los….los –Isaura no pudo terminar porque rompió en llanto.

Todos al ver como se puso Isaura después de que Shippo preguntara en donde están su madre y su hermano entendieron que ellos están muerto por culpa de los aldeanos de esa aldea quedándose ella solita.

-Ya…ya no llores-dice Kagome acariciándole el cabello-todo estará bien ya veras, nosotros te protegeremos.

-Lo dice la chiquilla que quiso estrellar al suelo a Inuyasha pero yo te regrese el favor-contesto Isaura enojada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-QUEEE!-Gritan todos.

-Así que fuiste tú?-pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido

Isaura asiente con la cabeza.

-Asi que tu fuiste que estrello a Kagome al suelo-dije Shippo enojado-Ya veras a Kagome nadie le hace esto-le lanza hacia Isaura.

-Abajo-dice Isaura.

Shippo se estrella al suelo fuertemente

-OYE PORQUE ME HACES ESTO!-Grita furioso.

-Jaja vez lo que se siente-dice Inuyasha orgulloso.

-C…Como puedes hacer eso?-pregunta Miroku sorprendido.

-Puedo hacer cosas con mi mente, mi mama era una sacerdotisa y dijo que posiblemente sea un don heredado de mi padre-explica Isaura.

-T…Tu mama era una sacerdotisa?-pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Sí y mi papa era un demonio puro-contesta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras que Kagome le pasa un trapo a Isaura y ella lo toma y empieza a limpiarse.

Además ahora entiende porque sintieron un aura espiritual y demoniaca en ella cuando estaba transformada.

-O..Oye nosotros nos dirigiremos a una aldea donde no te harán nada ya que Inuyasha es como tú y lo aceptan con gusto… te gustaría acompañarnos?-pregunta Kagome mientras la ayudaba a limpiarse con otro trapo.

-P…Pero si me hacen lo mismo-pregunta aterrada.

-No te harán nada además ahí veremos cómo ayudarte-dice Miroku regalándole una sonrisa.

-Que dices?-pregunta Sango.

Isaura no dice nada se queda dudando si ellos no le harán lo mismo como la aldea que destruyo a su familia pero después de ver que viajan con 2 demonios sangre pura y un Hanyou como ella asiente algo insegura.

-Bien, espera un poquito mientras preparamos todo y nos vamos-dice Kagome mientras agarra su mochila.

Después de un rato de recoger sus cosas el grupo se dirige hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero no se dieron cuenta que antes de marcharse estaban siendo espiados por la misma mujer que Kagome y Shippo vieron. Aun llena de lágrimas salió de su escondite cuando ellos se fueron.

-Ellos saben que ella es la victima cuando en realidad también ella es el verdugo-saliéndole más lagrimas-P…Por favor aléjenla de aquí y no permitan que ellos la encuentren- hincándose mientras rompía en llanto.

La mujer no se dio cuenta que Isaura sabía que ella los estaba observando pero decidió callarse ya que ella le tenía un rencor hacia ella pero sabía que su sufrimiento era un castigo suficiente por no estar con ella cuando más la necesitaba.

Después durante el viaje de regreso hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede todos trataban de hablar con Isaura pero ella se mantenía callada seriamente al lado de Inuyasha y el camina tranquilamente como si nada estuviera pasando pero Inuyasha siente que esa niña corre un peligro y está dispuesto en protegerla.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado dos días largos de regreso a la Aldea la anciana, Isaura no había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Inuyasha. Se la pasaba callada apartada de ellos, ni siquiera almorzaba junto a ellos ya que ella prefería comer sentada en una rama de un árbol.

Los chicos entendían porque está actuando así ya que ella perdió a su familia y todo es nuevo para ella ya que está sola en el mundo. Por lo que decidieron incluso Inuyasha decidieron darle espacio.

-Por fin llegamos-dijo Miroku emocionado de ver la aldea.

-Sí, solo pasare a saludar a la anciana Kaede y me iré a casa para prepararme-Dijo Kagome Apurada por regresar a su casa.

-Oye Kagome pero no crees que primero-Dijo Inuyasha apuntando a Isaura que miraba la aldea seriamente.

-Ah sí claro-dijo tranquilizándose.

-Vamos, que ya quiero ver a la anciana Kaede-dijo Shippo mientras corría emocionado hacia la aldea.

-Vamos Isaura-dice Kagome viendo a Isaura.

Ella comenzó a ir a la aldea sin ni siquiera darle una mirada.

-Jamás vi a una niña que siempre esta seria-dijo Inuyasha mientras se dirigía hacia la aldea.

-Bueno Inuyasha recuerda que tiene un fuerte dolor en el corazón por lo de su familia-dijo Sango mientras caminaba hacia la aldea- Y….yo sé lo que se siente perder a toda tu familia-dice en voz baja.

-Sí pero a ti te queda tu hermano Kohaku cuando ella ya no tiene a nadie-dice Inuyasha seriamente ya logro escucharla.

Sango se queda parada al oír eso, es verdad ella aun tenia a Kohaku cuando Isaura ya no tiene a nadie. Se sintió terrible a tratar de compararse con la niña.

-Vamos Sango-dijo Miroku mientras la agarra del hombro-Tenemos que seguir-dijo mientras la soltaba y se dirigía hacia la aldea.

Los chicos siguieron el corto camino que los llevaría hacia al aldea y al llegar toda la aldea les lanzaban saludos, las mujeres saludaban a Miroku que el encantado las saludaba en cuando Sango se ponía terriblemente celosa. Isaura se sorprendía ya que nadie a mandado gritos de terror ni insultos hacia Inuyasha, pero….cuando la vieron a ella hubo susurros ya que es idéntica a él por lo que Isaura no le importó.

Hasta que un niño se acercó a ella para recoger su pelota que aterrizo cerca de donde caminaba Isaura.

-Hola niña, lindas orejas-dijo un niño mientras recogía su pelota y se iba.

Isaura se quedó parada ya que ningún humano le había dicho eso de sus orejas si no eran insultos, que tomarlo como si fuera una broma pero vio que el niño lo decía sinceramente.

-Estas bien Isaura?-pregunta Shippo parándose frente a ella.

Isaura ve a Shippo seriamente y decide continuar su camino siguiendo a Inuyasha y los demás.

-De nada por preocuparme por ti-dijo Shippo enojado por la actitud de Isaura.

-No te lo pedí-contesto Isaura sin mirarlo siguiendo su camino dejando un Shippo sorprendido.

Los chicos llegaron a una cabaña un poco alejada de los demás donde de ahí salió una anciana de baja estatura con un parche en uno de sus ojos que los miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-Me alegro de verlos chicos, Como les fue en el viaje?-pregunto mientras abrazaba a uno por uno(menos a Inuyasha e Isaura).

-Pues lo mismo Anciana, no hemos podido acabar con Naraku y que ya casi el completa la perla-dice Inuyasha seriamente.

-Ya me lo….-la anciana no puede terminar la oración ya que se le queda viendo a Isaura.

Kaede se queda impresionada por lo que ve ya que conoce a Inuyasha desde hace 50 años y que podría ver más híbridos en la región pero jamás se imaginó ver a alguien idéntico a él en su vida.

-Hola pequeña-Kaede la saluda mientras se acerca a ella-Como te llamas?

Isaura se le queda viendo a Kaede buscando en su rostro signos de desagrado y asco, pero al no ver ninguno pudo ver que ella no le tenía miedo y ni siquiera asco.

-Mi nombre es Isaura-dice seriamente.

-Isaura, que hermoso nombre aunque debo de admitir que jamás lo había oído en mi vida-dice Kaede mientras acercaba su mano para acariciarle la cabeza pero Isaura se aleja.

-La encontramos en una aldea destruida de una manera que jamás pudo haberse imaginado en su larga vida anciana Kaede-dijo Miroku seriamente.

-Y eso no es todo, mire su aura-dice Sango mientras se acercaba a la anciana.

Kaede observa a Isaura atentamente y ve una especie de aura demasiado diferente que jamás vio en su larga vida como sacerdotisa. Un aura mitad demoniaca, mitad humana y mitad de aura espiritual de las sacerdotisas alrededor de Isaura.

-E…Es increíble su aura es totalmente diferente a las que he visto en mi vida -dijo Kaede impresionada sin quitarle la vista a Isaura quien la miraba seriamente.

-Isaura no quiero ofender pero todos de seguro tienen preguntas-dice Inuyasha rompiendo el hielo.

-Así-contesta secamente.

-Así es pequeña-dice Miroku acercándose a ella- Es sobre tus poderes, tu collar y tu familia.

Isaura se le queda viendo a todos por un rato mientras que en el fondo una enorme tristeza sale de nuevo en su corazón al mencionar a su familia.

-Q…Que quieren saber? Aparte de mi Aura-pregunto ocultando su tristeza por seriedad.

-Hablemos mejor adentro por favor-dijo Kaede mientras veía a la aldea.

Todos no cuestionaron por lo que dijo Kaede y entraron a su cabaña, Kagome, Sango y Miroku dejaron sus cosas en un rincón y junto a Inuyasha se sentaron alrededor de la fogata. Isaura se sentó un poco alejada de los demás mirando fijamente al fuego con algo de miedo en su interior. El fuego la hacía ver imágenes y escuchar voces que jamás podrá olvidar en su vida, de los momentos que destruyeron a su madre, su hermanito nonato y….su querido hermano.

_-KAITO RESISTE!-_

_-Tu….Tú tienes que vivir hermana-_

_-KAITOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

-Isaura

Isaura vuelve en si dándose cuenta que Kagome estaba junto a ella tocando su hombro con una expresión preocupada, mientras que Inuyasha miraba atentamente.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Kagome preocupada.

-Si estoy bien-contesto mientras rápidamente quita su mano de su hombro.

Kagome no muy convencida con su respuesta se sienta a un lado de Inuyasha mirándola aun preocupada mientras que Isaura veía el fuego atentamente. Inuyasha sabía que mentía ya que pudo notar que miraba el fuego con temor y sufrimiento pero se sorprendía porque era excelente fingiendo que no le pasaba nada.

-B…Bien Isaura-dijo Kaede para romper el silencio en su cabaña- Como dijeron ellos y me incluyo totalmente, tenemos preguntas que hacerte.

-Y como yo dije, Que quiere saber?-pregunto ella viéndolos seriamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Como todos querían XD**

**Un largo capitulo, jiji espero que les guste.**

-Y como yo dije, Que quiere saber?-pregunto ella viéndolos seriamente.

-B…Bueno es que quisiéramos saber sobre tus padres-dijo Sango seriamente.

-Así es, de casualidad te contaron la historia de cómo se conocieron?-pregunta Kaede seriamente.

-Mmmmm por suerte ellos nos lo contaban-dijo Isaura mientras recordaba la historia.

-Como que nos?-dijo Kaede sorprendida ya que lo dijo en plural.

-Es que tenía un hermano-contesto Isaura rápidamente dejando a Kaede con la boca abierta- A ver….. Mi madre era una joven aprendiz de sacerdotisa, descubrió sus poderes cuando apenas estaba llegando a la adolescencia, ella vivía con mis abuelos y su hermana menor que es mi tia. Mi abuelo era un monje por lo tanto de ahí ella heredo sus poderes espirituales pero por desgracia mi tía no. Mis abuelos murieron por culpa de un demonio dejando a mi madre a los 16 años y a mi tea de 9 años solas….mi madre estaba destrozada por la muerte de mi abuelos que se fue corriendo al bosque donde ahí conoció a mi padre.

~Flash Back~

_12 años antes_

_Una joven de más o menos 16 años de cabello café chocolate largo que le llegaba a la cintura, ojos azules como el cielo, piel blanca como la nieve y llevaba puesto un traje de sacerdotisa. Corría a toda prisa por y el bosque llena de lágrimas que no se fijaba hacia donde se dirigía hasta que por instinto se fijó hacia donde se dirigía y se dio cuenta que estaba llegando hacia un barranco que la llevaría hacia el océano._

_Quiso detenerse pero se tropezó contra una rama causando que perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara hasta el punto de caer hacia el océano. Por suerte no se golpeó con las rocas que estaban cercas pero la corriente era tan rápida que la olas eran tan fuertes que la regresaba al agua, tantas veces las olas evitaban que ella pudiera respirar que termino por asfixiarse lentamente. Pero antes de perder el conocimiento pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeando sus cintura pero antes de abrir los ojos pierde el conocimiento._

_Poco después empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras tosía fuertemente escupiendo agua mientras trataba de respirar mejor. Pero no entendía lo que pasaba ya que no podía recordar lo que paso mientras trataba de recordar se repetía las mismas preguntas en su mente ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy tan mojada? si no cerca de un rio donde había una hermosa cascada enorme que le indicaba que no estaba lejos de su pueblo. Ella se levantó lentamente tratando de asimilar las cosas hasta que siente una especie de energía demoniaca cerca de ella pero por desgracia no llevaba ningún arma para poderse defender._

_-Veo que ya estas mejor-dijo una voz varonil detrás de ella._

_Ella lentamente volteo para ver al demonio y ve a un apuesto Inugami Daiyōkai de cabello largo plateado, piel blanca, ojos dorados, una luna morada en su frente y franjas rojas en sus mejillas. Ella se quedó ahí parada con sus mejillas rojas, no podía sentir sus piernas, empezó a sentir mariposas en su estómago y su corazón latía con gran velocidad. Jamás vio algo tan hermoso en su vida y ni siquiera en un demonio._

_El demonio lentamente camino hacia ella poniéndola más nerviosa._

_-Tranquila señorita que no pienso hacerle ningún daño-dijo el demonio cuando estuvo frente a ella- estuvo a punto de ahogarse en el mar, tiene suerte que haya pasado por ahí porque si no ahorita estaría muerta._

_La chica lentamente comenzaba a recordar lo que paso, recordó que por no fijarse cayo de un barranco hacia el océano cuyas olas impedían que ella pudiera ir a la superficie para poder respirar pudo costarle la vida. Pero lo que no entendía era ¿Porque ese demonio la salvo en vez de dejarla morir?_

_-M….Muchas gracias por salvarme-dijo muy agradecía pero apenada-P…Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué me salvo en vez de dejarme morir?-Pregunto demasiado confundida._

_El demonio sonríe a medias y la mira a los ojos._

_-No sería correcto dejar a una fina dama y aunque sea una sacerdotisa morir de esa manera-contesto el demonio gentilmente._

_La joven aprendiz no puede dejar de ver los ojos dorados de demonio, es como si sus ojos tuvieran el poder de hipnotizar a sus víctimas. _

_En cuanto el demonio no pude evitar de ver los ojos de la joven, desde que la vio no pudo evitar ser hechizado por la belleza de la joven. Él siempre había evitado enamorarse e incluso había rechazado a muchas pretendientes que sus padres habían escogido para él, jamás creyó que una frágil humana podría hacerle sentir cosas en el estómago y que su corazón latiera a gran velocidad._

_-V…Vaya ya es muy tarde-dijo sorprendida a ver que ya está oscuro-me tengo que ir-dijo mientras rápidamente se dirigía al bosque._

_-Espera-dijo el demonio agarrando su mano sintiendo una corriente._

_Ella se detiene al sentir una corriente cuando el demonio agarra su mano y lentamente volta para verlo muy nerviosa._

_-Me llamo Tsukume y voy a estar por estos alrededores por algún tiempo y me gustaría que nos viéramos aquí algún día-dijo mientras le entregaba una rosa que la chica gustosamente acepto- Me gustó mucho conocerte-dijo algo nervioso._

_-Tambien me gusto conocerte…Tsukume-dijo muy nerviosa tratando de ocultar su sonrojo._

_-Y dime ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto regalándole una sonrisa-Ni siquiera se tu nombre._

_La chica lo miro a los ojos mientras le regala una bella sonrisa._

_-Sayuri._

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

-Y así fue como mis padre se conocieron-conto ella mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Kagome y sango no pudieron contener algunas lágrimas mientras que Kaede les entregaba unos pañuelos para que se limpiaran ya que ella tampoco pudo evitar contenerlas.

-Que linda forma en la que se conocieron-dijo Kagome mientras ponían ambas manos en su pecho.

-Si rescato a una joven de ahogarse podria en forma de agradecimiento tener un hijo conmigo-dijo Miroku emocionado porque la historia le dio una idea.

-CALLATE MONJE PERVERTIDO!-grito Sango extremadamente celosa golpeándolo en la cabeza con una cubeta.

-No digas tonterías Miroku-dijo Shippo enojado.

-Y que más paso?-pregunto Kaede tratando de olvidar la estupidez de Miroku.

-Después de que se conocieron ella no dudo ni un momento en ir a verlo en sus tiempos libres de su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, PERO! Tenían que tener mucho cuidado porque en la aldea habitaba un monje llamado Haruka que era su maestro, a pesar que era 18 años mayor que ella el no le quitaba los ojos de encima ya que se enamoró de ella-dijo Isaura poniendo cara de asco en su cara al igual que los demás.

-Eso sí que es asqueroso-dijo Inuyasha asqueado.

-Lo sé-contesto Isaura.

-Bueno he escuchado dicho que para el amor no hay edad-dijo Kaede tranquilamente.

-Como decía…. Ellos se han visto a escondidas durante la tarde hasta la noche para que nadie sospechara de sus ausencias constantes-conto Isaura.

-¿Y como hacía para cuidar a su hermana?-pregunto Kaede.

-Una amiga de mis abuelos se hizo cargo de ellas dos.-contesto Isaura seriamente-Al principio obviamente iniciaron como amigos hasta que un día mi padre se le declaro llevándola a un bello lugar que mi madre jamás pudo haberse imaginado.

~Flash Back~

_12 años antes._

_Tsukume llevaba a Sayuri en brazos a un lugar muy especial, pero antes de viajar la vendo de los ojos para que se sorprendiera._

_-¿Ya llegamos?-Pregunto Sayuri desesperada._

_-Ya casi-dijo con una sonrisa divertida._

_Poco después Sayuri sintió que Tsukume aterrizaba lentamente en algún lugar que ella quisiera saber hasta qué sintió que el la bajaba del suelo._

_-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto emocionada._

_-Sí, ya puedes quitarte la venda-dijo Tsukume._

_Sayuri rápidamente se quitó la venda emocionada para ver algo impresionante, un campo de bellas flores blancas que brillaban con la luz de la luna y el viento elevaba los pétalos brillaban por la luz de la luna._

_-W…Wow es ten hermoso-dijo Sayuri emocionada-Jamás vi algo tan hermoso en mi vida._

_-Me alegro que te guste, vi este prado de flores y al verlas pensé en ti-dijo con una voz sincera viendo como Sayuri voltea a verlo con una tierna sonrisa- en tu pureza y tu delicadeza y sin importarme que eres una sacerdotisa porque para mí eres mi Sayuri._

_Sayuri se emociona al escuchar esa palabras de Tsukume demostrando que el la ama, que él le corresponde a su amor. Lentamente se acerca a él hasta quedar en frente mientras que Tsukume le entrega un ramo de flores._

_-Tsukume, acepto estas flores….y no me importa que tú seas un demonio y yo una sacerdotisa pero aun así yo acepto tu amor-dijo mientras agarraba una de las manos de Tsukume y el alegremente la agarra como si su vida dependiera de eso-Tsukume te amo, te amo demasiado y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar._

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

-Así fue como mis padre admitieron sus sentimiento y se juraron amor eterno, después en esa misma noche mi padre le propuso matrimonio a mi madre y ella gustosamente acepto que se casaron en ese mismo día y él me dijo que la marco como su mujer. Además quedaron de acuerdo de que esperarían a que ella terminara su entrenamiento para irse a vivir con el-dijo Isaura tranquilamente.

-Que romántico-dijo Kagome muy sentimental mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Inuyasha que quedo completamente rojo como tomate que al darse cuenta se separó de él rápidamente roja.

-Espera! ¿Dijistes que él la marco como su mujer?-Pregunto Miroku aterrado.

-Si-contesto Isaura.

-¿Acaso te dijo cómo?-pregunto aterrado por la respuesta.

Todos los grande miraron a Isaura aterrado pero Shippo los miro muy confundidos.

- Pues mi madre nos contó a mí y a mi hermano que le puso una marca su pecho en forma de luna pero mi padre me dijo que los detalles no los contaria cuando seamos mas grandes –contesto Isaura.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Porque pusieron esa caras?-Pregunto Shippo confundido.

-Sí, ¿Acaso hacen algo malo?-Pregunto Isaura confundida.

-No nada-dieron los grandes al mismo tiempo nerviosos.

-Y ¿Qué paso después?-pregunta Inuyasha cambiando de tema

-Cuando mi madre tenía 18 años termino su entrenamiento de sacerdotisa, pero a poco tiempo después de terminar su entrenamiento se enteró que estaba embarazada y estaba muy emocionada por contarle a mi padre la buena noticia pero…. Haruka el monje rápidamente quiso casarse con ella pero ella se negaba aunque él la amenazo con obligarla a que sea su esposa ella se negaba, hasta que un día él estaba a punto de obligarla a casarse con el pero mi padre llego justamente a tiempo para salvarla demostrando que ella se entregó su corazón a un demonio e huyo con él, no sin antes de haber escuchado la amenaza que Haruka le lanzo a mis padres con destruirlos por la traición de mi madre-conto Isaura seriamente.

-Qué suerte que tu padre llego a tiempo porque si ese monje se hubiera enterado en ese instante de su embarazo…. No quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pensado-dijo Kaede algo asustada.

-Me hubiera quedado sin mi hermano Kaito-Contesto Isaura seriamente.

-¿Kaito? ¿Así se llamaba tu hermano?-Pregunto Kagome.

-Si-Contesto Isaura.

-Oye… ¿Tu tía no hizo nada por defender a tu hermana?-Pregunto Shippo.

-Mi madre dijo que no, que es más ella insistía que se casara con el monje-dijo Isaura con cara de asco.

Kagome se quedó se quedo helada al oir eso que unas imágenes le llegan a la mente.

_~Flash Back~_

_-Porque ellos la perdieron…..al igual que sus almas-dice la mujer mientras que de sus ojos salen lagrimas-Ellos nos engañaron, dijeron que un espíritu poseyó a uno cuando los poseyó a todos –dijo mientras rodeaba a Kagome y a Shippo- Lastimaron a mi hermana…le hicieron cosas horribles… al igual que su hijos-deteniéndose cerrando sus ojos fuertemente._

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

-Espera! ¿Tu tia tiene como unos 20 años, cabello negro largo hasta su cintura y ojos negros?-Pregunto Kagome desesperada.

-Es cierto! Ya me estaba olvidando de ella-dijo Shippo.

-Siguen hablando de esa mujer-dice Inuyasha aun sin creerles.

-Te digo que fue real-dijo Kagome enojada.

Isaura agacha la cabeza tratando de controlar su enojo hacia esa persona que por desgracia es su tía a quien no puede perdonar por lo que le hizo a ella y a su familia.

-F…Fue su imaginación-Mintió Isaura para que no le vuelvan a preguntar de ella- ¿Otra pregunta?

-P…Pero…

¿OTRA PREGUNTA?!-pregunta Isaura enojada.

-¿Que paso después?-Pregunto Sango cambiando de tema para evitar que la niña se transforme.

-Empezaron a vivir juntos en el templo de mis abuelos que murieron 3 siglos antes de que se conocieran. Meses después nació mi hermano Kaito y cuatro años después nací yo-dijo ella sonriendo al recordar a su hermano.

~Flash Back~

_En las afueras de la aldea donde creció Sayuri un niño de 9 años de cabello café oscuro con orejas de perro plateadas veía la aldea lleno de sueños e ilusiones junto con su querida hermanita de 5 años a su lado._

_-Mira hermanita-dijo su hermano apuntando a la aldea- algún día podremos vivir en una aldea donde nos acepten sin importar que seamos mitad monstruos y podremos vivir en paz-dijo Kaito emocionado._

_-¿Algún día? P…pero ellos no tienes miedo-dijo Isaura con mucha tristeza por los rechazos de los humanos._

_-Es porque no tienen miedo-contesto Kaito mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-y ¿Sabes porque nos tiene miedo?_

_Isaura niega con la cabeza._

_-Porque somos diferentes y eso los asusta…. Tenemos que darles tiempo y si seguimos tratando de acercarnos y que ellos vean que somos también parte de ellos por ser mitad humanos nos aceptara-dijo Kaito sonriendo de ilusión-Ya verás que algún día una aldea nos aceptara como somos._

_Isaura lentamente sonríe llena de ilusiones deseando que algún día ese día llegue_

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

- Kaito era mi mejor amigo siempre hacíamos travesuras, paseábamos y jugábamos juntos, pero casi todo cambio cuando a los 4 años descubrieron que herede los poderes espirituales de mi madre incluso que tenía este poder-dijo mientras movía la mochila de Kagome y la tiraba al suelo expandiendo sus pertenencias alrededor-que podía mover los objetos con la mente.

-V…Vieron eso?-Pregunto Kaede sorprendida.

-Sí, pero no era necesario que movieras mis cosas-dijo Kagome mientras se dirigía hacia su mochila.

-Perdón-se disculpó falsamente- en ese entonces mi madre me ayudo a que pueda controlar mis poderes-dijo sonrientemente.

-Y sí que aprendiste rápido-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa divertida.

-Obvio-dijo orgullosa

-Oye pero que le paso a tu papa?-pregunto Shippo temiendo por la respuesta de Isaura.

Isaura cambia su expresión burlona a tristeza al oírlo que respiro profundamente para poder tener fuerzas.

**Acaso Isaura tendrá el valor de contar la historia de que le paso a su padre?**

**Y lo mas importante**

**¿Tendrá el valor para contar lo que le paso a su madre, de su hermano nonato y su hermano mayor?**

**Descúbralo en el próximo Capitulo XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí está la continuación!**

**Espero que hayan tenido un Feliz año Nuevo**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (Atrasado XD)**

**Disfrútenlo =)**

-Oye pero que le paso a tu papa?-pregunto Shippo temiendo por la respuesta de Isaura.

Isaura cambia su expresión burlona a tristeza al oírlo que respiro profundamente para poder tener fuerzas.

Pero Inuyasha pudo darse cuenta de que Isaura se quedó callada tratando de contener el llanto cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-I…Isaura- murmuro Kaede al verla tan callada.

-Paso un mes cuando cumplí 6 años, mi hermano tenía 10 años y mi madre acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada y nos lo conto a nosotros para ayudarla a darle la buena noticia a nuestro padre, cuando llego el día que mi madre le iba a decir….Un demonio comenzó a atacar nuestro templo y mi padre fue a atacarlo y….y después de esa terrible batalla mi padre logro ganarle a ese demonio p…pero esa batalla le costó…..le costo la vida a mi padre-dijo mientras evitaba que le saliera las lágrimas.

~Flash Back~

_Un demonio en forma de un gato gigante caía muerto lejos del templo y lentamente se convierte en huesos, mientras a unos metros lejos de él estaba un Daiyōkai plateada gravemente herido que atrás de él había un camino de sangre que el perdió. _

_Se destranformo mostrándose con el brazo roto heridas graves en el costado y como que muchas veces le ha atravesado en el cuerpo las garras. Tsukume volteo lentamente y vio detrás de el a su pequeña hija mirándolo aterrada con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, él le sonríe para decirle que el peligro ya paso, quiso ir hasta su hija pero el dolor era tan insoportable y sus fuerzas disminuían rápidamente que ya no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse que termino por desplomarse en el suelo._

_-PAPA!-Grita Isaura mientras se acerca al cuerpo agonizante de su padre- papi resiste pro favor-dijo soltando lágrimas.  
_

_Atrás de ella iban corriendo Sayuri y Kaito hacia el cuerpo de Tsukume._

_-MAMA! MAMA! Papa está herida mama-dice Isaura llorando._

_Sayuri llega hasta Tsukume desesperada que lo primero que hace es ponerlo boca arriba y poner su cabeza en sus piernas._

_-Tsukume-dice Sayuri viendo que Tsukume abre lentamente los ojos y la mira-Tsukume resiste…vas a estar bien-dice entre lágrimas mientras sus esperanzas lentamente disminuían._

_Tsukume le regala una sonrisa y voltea para ver a sus dos hijos viéndolo lleno de lágrimas._

_-Pa…papa-Dice Kaito lleno de lágrimas tratando de parar una hemorragia que tiene su padre._

_-L…Lo mejor q…que me dio la vida e…es que te….te conocí Sayuri-dijo mientras le acaricia su cachete- y….y gracias a ti-gruñendo de dolor- me distes….estos dos hermosos hijos-dijo mientras veía a sus hijos._

_-No…No te despidas Tsukume, tú tienes que vivir. Tienes que vivir-agarrando su mano y poniéndosela en su vientre-por este hijo que espero-Tsukume adolorido se queda sorprendido al sentir un aura mezclándose con la de Sayuri- Si Tsukume, estoy esperando otro hijo tuyo-débilmente sonriendo._

_Tsukume débilmente sonríe y comienza a acariciar su vientre con tanto cariño._

_-O…Otro hijo-dice débilmente._

_-T…Teníamos todo preparado para decírtelo hoy papa-dice Kaito llorando._

_Tsukume acaricia el vientre mientras que en sus ojos salen lágrimas de alegría al sentir una pequeña aura de Sayuri combinándose con la de él._

_-C…Cuida mucho a tu madre hi…hijito y…..y ten una alegre y larga vida-dijo Tsukume acariciando el vientre de Sayuri que ella se estaba ahogando en lágrimas, lentamente voltea a ver a sus hijos- Los amo –dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Isaura- K…Kaito cuídalos mucho y..y protégelos-le pide débilmente._

_-P…Papa-dice Isaura llena de lágrimas._

_Tsukume lentamente baja el brazo y cierra los ojos para no volverlos a abrir jamás._

_-Tsukume-Sayuri trata de hablar entre llanto y lágrimas._

_-PAPA DESPIERTA PAPA!-Grita Kaito llorando._

_-PAPA! PAPA VUELVE PORFAVOR REGRESA!-grita Isaura desesperada._

_~Flash Del Back~_

-Así fue como murió-conto Isaura mientras se tapa sus ojos para evitar que la miren llorando.

Todos menos Inuyasha terminaron llenos de lágrimas y más Shippo que comenzaba a recordar la muerte de su papa.

Inuyasha en el fondo estaba sufriendo demasiado ya que se dio cuenta de que Isaura tuvo la oportunidad que el jamás tuvo, ella conoció, creció y hablo con su papa en cuanto a el no pudo tener eso pero el único que si logro hablar con él fue Sesshomaru.

-Lo….lo lamento tanto-dijo Kagome mientras le entrega un pañuelo a Isaura-Debió de ser tan duro para tu madre en ese estado.

-No tienes idea-dijo Isaura limpiándose- Cremamos a mi padre ya que eso fue lo que siempre quiso….2 meses después de su muerte mi madre salió de su encierro para hacerse cargo de nosotros mientras que mi hermano y yo la cuidábamos para que nuestro hermanito naciera fuerte y sano-respirando profundamente- mama nos dijo que mi papa jamás nos iba a abandonar ya que él siempre estará con nosotros aunque no lo veamos, puedo sentir su presencia cuando estoy triste -tocando el colmillo de su padre- en mi último cumpleaños que festeje con mi familia mi padre me regalo este collar con su colmillo y con la de mi hermano, dijo que mientras tenga este collar conmigo….nada malo me pasara-agarrando ambos colmillos mientras sonreía.

-Si claro-dijo Shippo sarcásticamente recordando que el collar brillaba mientras Isaura estaba transformada.

-Cállate enano-dice Inuyasha mientras lo golpea.

-BUUAAA Kagome Inuya….-Shippo no termina la frase ya que ve una fría mirada de Isaura.

-Oye Isaura….. Dinos que paso en esa aldea?-Pregunta Inuyasha impaciente por saber qué fue lo que realmente paso.

Isaura mira el fuego con tristeza y odia recordando lo que paso en esa aldea, pero la tristeza fue más fuerte que su orgullo que cayó en llanto a ver esas horribles imágenes.

-Isaura-Murmura Kaede mientras se acerca a abrazar a la niña-ya.. Ya no llores pequeña-dice Kaede con una voz gentil mientras consolaba a Isaura.

-Yo..yo no se porque nos traiciono y….y mi hermanito aun no nacía y lo sacaron de mi madre para dárselo al fuego y….y mi hermano por salvarme AAAAAAA!-Isaura no pudo seguir más y lloro mas mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la anciana Kaede.

-Alguien te traiciono?-Dice Kaede en voz baja impactada mientras llevaba ambas manos a su boca.

-Cómo es posible que esa aldea haya hecho algo tan cruel?-dice Sango furiosa al imaginarse los sucesos.

-Les dije que se los tenían merecidos-dijo Inuyasha furioso- Hicistes bien en transformarte Isaura y matarlos a todos-dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba aun furioso.

-INUYASHA!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo (menos Isaura) furiosos

Isaura lentamente trataba de tranquilizarse analizando lo que Inuyasha le dijo: _Hicistes bien en transformarte Isaura y matarlos a todos. _Qué? Que quería decir con eso?

-Q…Que dijistes-Pregunta Isaura aun en lágrimas.

-Nada… Nada jejejeje-dice Kagome nerviosa.

-A.B.A

-Es que te encontramos transformada en la aldea ya estando destruida con la mayor parte de los aldeanos muertos-respondió Shippo rápidamente ya que recordó el abajo que le hizo a Kagome cuando la conocieron.

-Qué?…Que?...Creen que yo mate a esos aldeano?- Pregunta Isaura demasiado confundida-Oigan sé que estaba transformada y perdí el control cuando los ataque… pero…

-Tranquila Isaura no te estamos juzgando solo querías vengarte –dice Sango tranquilamente.

-P…Pero

-Además algo me dice que ya te has transformado antes porque no te veo tan sorprendida con lo de tu transformación-dice Miroku confundido.

-Bueno si, es que mi hermano y yo nos enojamos una vez demasiado que nos transformamos-Responde Isaura mientras se secaba las lágrimas-P…Pero yo no…

-Tranquila lo más importantes es que estas viva y que nunca más vas a estar sola porque te puedes quedar en esta aldea el tiempo que quieras-dice Kaede con una tierna sonrisa.

-P…Pero….Que dice?-pregunta muy confundida.

-Que en esta aldea nadie te va a discriminar….vez a Inuyasha no lo discriminan así que puedes quedarte el tiempo que tú quieras-contesta Miroku.

-Yo…Yo no sé qué decir-dice Isaura tratando de contener sus lágrimas de alegría recordando las palabras que decía Kaito de una aldea- G…Gracias.

-Y no te preocupes Isaura que jamás volverás a estar sola-Dice Shippo mientras se para frente a ella.

Isaura les sonríe a todos ya que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas:

Ellos viajan con un Hanyou igual a ella

Aunque ella los ataco no la mataron si no le ofrecieron su ayuda y su amistad

La aldea en vez de atacarla o rechazarla le dieron la bienvenida

La anciana en vez de atacarla la abrazo cuando más necesitaba un abrazo y le ofreció vivir en la aldea

Ella siempre deseo eso desde que su hermano Kaito la llevo a una aldea para jugar con los niño para que al final los rechacen por ser diferentes.

Pero ellos la estaban aceptando olvidando que ella los ataco (menos a Inuyasha) y estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero parece que ellos no les importaba.

Recordaba lo que su papa le decía de los humanos, que no todos son malos si no que algunos tienen demasiado miedo que no se detienen a ver el corazón de los demonios y que muy pocos si le dan la oportunidad.

Se sentía tan contenta pero después se cubre con sus dos manos la boca sorprendida al recordar algo muy importante, ella no podía quedarse en la aldea, no porque ella tenia miedo si no por algo muy importante y especial para ella.

-Gracias por ofrecerme esto-agradeció con una tierna sonrisa-pero no puedo quedarme-dijo con una leve tristeza.

-QUEEEE?!-gritan todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si es por los aldeano no te preocupes que yo….

-No jejejeje no es eso-Contesta Isaura interrumpiendo a la anciana Kaede- Es que yo tengo unos primo que son demonios de sangre pura-dice ella con una tierna sonrisa.

-Tienes primos-pregunta Sango confundida.

-Si-contesta rápidamente-Mi prima Shizuka que es una bellísima Daiyōkai, mi primo Akatsuki que es su hermano gemelo, la esposa de mi primo que es mi cuñada Mariko y mi sobrino de un año Tsukume, jiji se lo pusieron en honor a mi padre-dice tiernamente con una enorme sonrisa.

-Espera déjame ver si entendí…Tu tienes primos que son demonios completos que en vez de rechazarte te aceptan?-pregunta Inuyasha muy confundido.

-Si-contesta firmemente-y mi cuñada también…por eso no puedo quedarme porque de seguro ellos ya saben lo que paso y podrían estar buscándome a mí o mi hermano con la esperanza que estemos vivos-explica demasiado preocupada.

Todos los adultos se quedan demasiado pensativos…y más Kagome porque está segura que la chica a quien vio junto con Shippo es la tía de Isaura y se pregunta: Porque Isaura no quiere saber nada de ella? Mientras que los demás están pensando en qué hacer con Isaura, ya que ella podría tener razón de que sus primos la estén buscando junto con su hermano con la esperanza de que estén vivo. La tienen que llevar con ellos ya que son su familia y los necesita más que nunca.

-Escucha Isaura-dice Kagome acercándose a ella- Nosotros estamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon y…

-Si ya se de esa perla y no me interesa ya que es muy peligrosa-Contesta Isaura seriamente.

-No...No te interesa?...porque no si con ella podrías convertirte en un demonios puro?-pregunta Inuyasha demasiado confundido.

-Aunque muchos me rechacen por no ser pura a mí me gusta como soy-contesta orgullosamente.

-Vaya, me alegro que no esté interesada como Inuyasha por ser un demonio puro-dice Kaede aliviada.

-Si-contestan todos aliviados.

Inuyasha les lanza una mirada de odio

-Como decía…. Y también luchamos contra un demonio llamado Naraku así que mientras buscamos los fragmento podemos ir a buscar a tus primos…que te parece?-Pregunta Kagome con una tierna sonrisa.

-De…de verdad, haría eso por mi?-pregunta emocionada.

-Claro, de seguro ellos estarán preocupados por ti-dice Sango.

Inuyasha asiente con una media sonrisa de orgullo dándole entender a Isaura que él también la ayudara.

-Gracias…de verdad gracias-repetía Isaura mientras le salía lágrimas.

/

Kagome se acercaba cada vez más al pozo seguida por Inuyasha que la acompañaba para que no le pasara nada.

-Me voy, regreso en 4 días-anunciaba Kagome mientras se preparaba para saltar- por favor cuiden a Isaura-pedía Kagome.

-No te preocupes que estará bien…así que termina con esos exámenes porque si no vienes en 4 días yo iré por ti-dijo Inuyasha seriamente.

-Si…nos vemos-se despidió Kagome mientras saltaba al pozo para llegar a su tiempo.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo el pozo por un tiempo para regresar rápidamente a cabaña de la anciana Kaede y ver a Isaura dormida en un rincón.

-Como esta?-pregunta preocupado.

-Al final Isaura se pudo dormir-dijo Kaede mientras la observaba-tuve que darle un té para que se durmiera, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara salieron a dar un paseo-dijo mientras se levantaba-me sorprendió ver que te preocuparas por una niña Inuyasha-dice Kaede seriamente.

-Feh! Eso significa que no me conoces bien anciana-dice Inuyasha orgullosamente-Iré a dormir adiós-dijo mientras salía de la cabaña.

-Ese chico orgulloso-decía Kaede negando con la cabeza.

Inuyasha se fue a un árbol donde podía ver a Isaura dormida, a pesar de ser una niña el le tomo un cariño especial por ella y al mismo tiempo celos, ella vivió momentos que el jamás tuvo y ahora ella los perdió para siempre, además tienes parientes sangre pura que la acepten mientras que la suya lo rechazan.

Pero no podía reclamarle ya que así le toco a ella y lo tenía aceptar. Pero no podía aceptar las atrocidades que esa aldea le hicieron a su madre y sus hermanos, si veía a esa aldea no dudaría en atacarlas y hacerles sentir lo que ella sintió. Pero recordó que ella ya había hecho eso al destruir la aldea y matar la mayoría de ella, pero lo que no entendía es que ¿cómo ella no se sorprendía de la transformación? Y ¿Por qué no aceptaba que ella vengo la aldea? O ¿se sintiera orgullosa al hacerlo? Algo no estaba bien pero no sabía que pensar porque dudaría que el Monje destruyera la aldea que protege para culpar a Isaura y lo mas importante ¿Por qué la Isaura niega furiosamente a su tía que Kagome y Shippo dicen que vieron?

No lo podía entender, pero desearía pronto saber el ¿Por qué le paso todo eso?

**Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Reviews Plissss =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras en una fría noche de Tokio, Kagome salía del pozo muy pensativa por lo que había estado escuchando toda la tarde de Isaura. No entendía del ¿Porque rechazaba a su tia? Sabía que las respuestas no las encontraría ella sola en su época.

Entro a su casa y por suerte su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

-ESTOY EN CASA!-grita Kagome mientras corría a abrazar a su madre.

-Bienvenida hija-Dijo su madre abrazándola- Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también-contesto Kagome feliz.

-Hermana volviste-Dijo Sota emocionado.

-Hola Sota-saluda Kagome.

-Hola Kagome, justamente estaba buscando en este libro nuevas enfermedades para justificar tus faltas-dijo el abuelo mostrando el libro de enfermedades.

-Abuelo-reclamo Kagome enojada al imaginarse que enfermedades habrá inventado su padre.

-La cena esta lista-anuncio la madre de Kagome- ¿De seguro que tienes cosas que contarnos hija?

-Si mama, pero se los contare después de la cena…..y necesito un consejo-dijo algo triste.

Después de la cena Kagome les conto sobre su viaje pero no dudo en contarles sobre Isaura y su familia aparte les conto de la aldea destruida pero no dijo sobre los niños y bebes muertos ahí. La mama de Kagome y su abuelo estaban impactados sin poder creer lo que esa gente le hizo a la familia de Isaura mientras que Sota lo enviaron a su cuarto cuando empezó a contar sobre la aldea pero en realidad se escondió para seguir escuchando y se quedó impactado al escuchar sobre cómo es Isaura que al principio creyó que era una hermana perdida de Inuyasha pero al escuchar el resto se dio cuenta de que no y se dio cuenta que jamás podrá dormir por imaginarse como estaba la aldea de destruida llena de cadáveres y sangre.

-Pobre pequeña, debe estar sufriendo mucho ahora-dijo la madre de Kagome mientras se limpiaba los ojos de la lagrima al imaginarse a Isaura.

-Pero lo bueno es que aún tiene a sus primos y ellos podrán ayudarla-dijo el abuelo seriamente- Kagome esa niña necesita a su familia ahora más que nunca y ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarla en estos momentos tan difíciles.

-Lo se abuelo pero el problema es que cuando menciono a la mujer que Shippo y yo vimos ella lo niega furiosamente y eso no entiendo nada aparte de que los demás no nos creen sobre ella -dijo Kagome seriamente.

-¿Kagome tu qué harías si estuvieras en el lugar se Isaura?-pregunto la mama de Kagome seriamente mientras tomaba su mano.

-Seguramente me iría con ella-contesto Kagome seriamente.

-Eso tu harías…pero Isaura debe de tener una razón por la que prefiere más a sus primos que a esa mujer, algún día ustedes sabrán porque y entenderás que aunque tú y tu amiguito vieron a esa mujer deprimida y arrepentida podría ser solo un disfraz como un lobo con piel de cordero-dijo el abuelo de Kagome seriamente.

Kagome se dio cuenta que su abuelo podría tener razón, jamás pensó en esa posibilidad sobre esa mujer pero aun creía que ella podría estar muy sufriendo por su hermana y su familia. Deseaba saber qué es lo que realmente estaba pasando.

/

Habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y Kagome se fue a su época para terminar esos exámenes que cada vez Inuyasha detesta porque interrumpe su viaje. Desde que llegaron a la aldea Isaura no ha salido de la cabaña para nada, es como si ella aun no estuviera segura y no confiaba en ella ya que aún tiene miedo de que la ataque aunque ella lo oculta con su orgullo. Isaura ya deseaba irse para buscar a sus primos y vivir con ellos pero siempre le dicen que tienen que esperar a Kagome para poder irse, ella no entiende que tanto estará haciendo Kagome ya que aún no entiende ¿porque lleva ropa extraña?

-Isaura hoy tengo que buscar plantas medicinales ¿Quieres acompañarme?-pregunto Kaede con una sonrisa.

Isaura contesto negando con la cabeza mientras se ocultaba en lo más oscuro de la cabaña.

-De acuerdo, no tardo y si buscas a Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Inuyasha y yo estamos a las afueras de la aldea-dijo mientras salida de la cabaña.

Isaura ya no aguanto más la espera, cuatro días para ella don años de espera y ya no podía esperar más así que decidió marcharse a buscar a sus primos y no darle más problemas a los demás ya que tienen suficiente estar buscando los fragmentos de la perla y pelear contra Naraku.

Salió de la cabaña siendo ignorada por algunos la aldea que estaba trabajando y otras que le lanzaban una sonrisa como diciendo ¨hola¨ y niños jugando entre ellos. Se sintió confundido ya que no estaba acostumbrada ser tratada así por lo que decidió correr hasta llegar al bosque algo revisando cada rato de que nadie la siguiera, cuando estaba a punto de continuar pudo ver algo volando en el cielo, se le hizo extraño ya que la criatura era blanca y era como una serpiente aparte que llevaba algo brillante en su boca.

-¿Q…Que demonios es eso?-Se preguntó mientras comenzaba a seguir a la serpiente.

Isaura sigue a la serpiente hasta que la serpiente llega con Kikyo y le entrega el alma. Isaura se escondió entre los arbusto y estaba tan sorprendida ya que se dio cuenta de que esa mujer es una sacerdotisa hermosa y lo más increíble es que es idéntica a Kagome que podría confundirse con ella. Pero algo le decía que no era Kagome ya que esa sacerdotisa se veía algo mayor que Kagome y su cabello era más largo.

Kikyo estaba acariciando la cicatriz del árbol con tristeza que Isaura no podía entender pero podía sentir la tristeza de esa mujer y quería ayudarla pero temía que cuando la viera se diera cuenta de que no es humana la atacara con sus flechas. Y no quiso arriesgarse. Pero hay algo que no entendía ¿Cómo una sacerdotisa es seguida por un grupo de serpientes que le entregan una bola de luz blanca y ella lo absorbe? Y lo que no podía quitarse de la mete ¿Por qué esa mujer olía a tierra de cementerio? Eso era lo que más la confundía.

-Inuyasha-Susurro Kikyo con tristeza.

-A…Acaso dijo Inuyasha?-dijo en voz baja Isaura confundida.

Kikyo lentamente volteo a medias su rostro hacia atrás y Isaura se escondió detrás de los arbustos para que no la viera, de pronto se escuchó un ruido por el bosque que la asusto a tal grado que se escondió entre los arbusto asustada de que podría ser un demonio cuando en realidad fue una ardilla guardando sus nueces. Enojada salió de su escondite pero se dio cuenta que la mujer había desaparecido, Isaura no podía entender de como una sacerdotisa podría huir tan rápido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Lentamente salió de su escondite y se acercó al árbol parándose frente a ella, se quedó observándola por un rato viendo la cicatriz, pero pudo sentir una especia de energía en el árbol dándole entender que este no es un árbol común y corriente pero por alguna razón ese contenía energía negativa de tristeza y soledad por alguna razón. De pronto sintió que alguien estaba parado tras de ella con una aroma que no es de un humano y un demonio, rápidamente volteo y vio a Inuyasha parado viéndola seriamente.

-I…Inuyasha-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí sola?-pregunto seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

Isaura lo miro seriamente y le dio la espalda rápidamente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Me canse de esperar así que me voy a buscar a mis primos-contesto mientras se alejaba de el- dile a tus amigos que gracias pero ya tienen suficientes problemas.

Sin darse cuenta Inuyasha ya se encontraba frente a ella seriamente.

-Oye niña sé que sufriste demasiado y que no estás pensando bien las cosas-dijo Inuyasha seriamente.

-Si estoy pensando bien las cosas-contesto en forma amenazante.

-Enserio porque si estuvieras pensando bien las cosas te hubieras dado cuenta que te observe arriba de un árbol cuando te dirigías hacia árbol-dijo Inuyasha con media sonrisa.

Isaura lo mira desafiantemente ya que se dio cuenta de que fue el quien hizo ese ruido y no la ardilla.

-Así que ¿También vistes a esa mujer idéntica a Kagome?-pregunto seriamente.

Inuyasha sintió su corazón acelerar al escuchar eso, Inuyasha fue directamente a ver a Kikyo después de ver a esas serpientes captura almas de Kikyo pero al llegar en vez de ver a Kikyo vio a Isaura saliendo de los arbustos creyendo que fue su imaginación.

-Vaya te quedastes mudo por su belleza-dijo Isaura algo asqueada.

-Tu…Tu que sabes-contesto Inuyasha furioso.

-No sé mucho pero lo que si se es que al mencionar a esa mujer idéntica a Kagome te quedastes mudo-dijo Isaura dándole la espalda-Escucha si la conoces o no, no es mi problema lo que quiero es irme con mis primos e iniciar una nueva vida-dijo Isaura pasando a un lado de Inuyasha seriamente.

Inuyasha la vio seriamente como ella comenzaba a alejarse.

-Como estarás segura de que un demonio no te atacara y te matara antes de que logres encontrar a tus primos-dijo Inuyasha antes de que Isaura saliera de su alance.

Isaura se detuvo y volteo a verlo desafiada mente.

-Tengo el poder de mover objetos con la mente y con ello puedo defenderme-contesto enojada.

-Tienes ese poder pero que yo recuerde no lo utili….-Inuyasha se cayó ya que no podía terminar la frase ya que sería caer muy bajo y ella podría darle el peor abajo de la historia- Olvídalo pero no creo que sea seguro que te vayas sola-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

-Yo digo que si-contesto Isaura.

Inuyasha vio que ella era muy orgullosa pero muy terca, a pesar que con su poder puede salvarse pero no quería dejarla sola, aun no entiende porque quiere protegerla.

-Escucha ¿Qué te parece si mañana voy por Kagome y la traigo y nos vamos a buscar a tus primos?-pregunta Inuyasha un poco más tranquilo.

Isaura se quedó pensando furiosamente, si aún seguía tratando de irse Inuyasha insistiría que se quedara y si no lo hiciera de seguro se la llevaría a arrastra o la llevaría en su hombro.

-Mañana la traes de vuelta-dijo Isaura molesta mientras se acercaba hacia Inuyasha- solo quiero estar con mis primos-confeso algo triste mientras se dirigía hacia la aldea.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo el árbol imaginándose a Kikyo ahí parada junto con el clavado en ese árbol donde ha estado dormido por cincuenta malditos años, cincuenta años perdidos y cincuenta años que fue clavado después de haber caído en una vil mentira por parte de Naraku. Apretó los puños fuertemente deseando ya atrapar a Naraku y matarlo por todo lo que le hizo a Kikyo y a sus amigos. Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Isaura parada a unos metros frente a él observándolo seriamente como si lo estuviera esperando.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-pregunto Inuyasha enojado.

-Que salgas de tus pensamientos y nos vayamos juntos a la aldea porque ¿Ni creas que regresare sola?-contesto Isaura seriamente.

Inuyasha la miro por unos segundos y decidió seguirla hasta la aldea aun metido en sus pensamientos mientras que Isaura ya estaba desesperada por irse de la aldea y de muy mala gana regresa a ella.

/

Al día siguiente a medio día Inuyasha corrió hacia el pozo al para apurar a Kagome ya que al igual que Isaura él ya estaba desesperado por irse a buscar a Naraku. Al llegar al pozo vio a Miroku y a Sango ahí parados viéndolos en forma divertida a un Inuyasha enojado.

-Q…Que demonios hacen aquí?-pregunto enojado.

-Pues sabíamos que un día antes de los cuatro días irías por Kagome para apurarla así que decidimos venir para ver como sales regañado por ella-dijo Miroku divertidamente.

-Keh! Es que si no voy por ella tarda una eternidad ahí y es mejor que vaya para apurarla-dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba al pozo-Más vale no verlos aquí cuando salga entendido-les advirtió al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacia el pozo.

-¿Crees que fue una amenaza?-pregunta Sango sonriendo.

-En realidad fue una sugerencia-dijo Miroku sonriente mientras se sentaba.

/

Inuyasha salía del templo que se encuentra cerca de la casa de Kagome y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa cuando una pelota cae a unos metros cerca de él.

-Orejas de perro-saluda Sota emocionado- Viniste a jugar conmigo.

-En realidad vine por Kagome-dice Inuyasha seriamente mientras le devuelve la pelota-Por cierto ¿Esta aquí?

-De seguro ya salió de clases y se dirija hacia aquí-dice mientras mira la hora mientras que su mama abre la puerta.

-Sota podr….-La mama de Kagome no termina la frase al ver a Inuyasha- Inuyasha que gusto me da verte-dice amablemente-¿Vienes por Kagome?

-Así es-contesto Inuyasha tranquilamente.

-No debe de tardar-dice con una sonrisa- por cierto Kagome me conto que encontraron a una niña como tú-dice un poco seria.

-¿Algo me dice que ya les conto de ella?-dice un poco molesto.

-Deberías traerla para poder jugar con ella-dijo Sota emocionado.

-No lo creo niño-contesta seriamente.

-Bueno Inuyasha pasa que pronto estará la comida pero Sota ¿Podrías ayudarme con los platos?-pregunto amablemente.

-Claro mama, ven Inuyasha-dice sonrientemente mientras entra a la casa.

-De acuerdo-acepta tranquilamente.

-Siéntate cómodo Inuyasha-dice amablemente.

-Jejejejeje hola Buyo-dice Inuyasha divertido mientras comienza a agarrar el gato.

-Hola Inuyasha ha pasado tiempo-saluda el abuelo mientras leía el periódico.

-Hola viejo-saluda Inuyasha mientras jugaba con el gato-baila gatito baila-dice Inuyasha divertido.

-YA LLEGUE!-grita Kagome mientras entraba a la casa.

-Por fin regreso-dijo emocionado.

-Pero si acabas de llegar-dijo el anciano algo molesto.

-Hola Kagome-saluda Inuyasha soltando al gato.

-INUYASHA!-Grita Kagome sorprendida al verlo-¿Que… Que haces aquí?

-Vine por ti-dice Inuyasha levantándose.

-Pero te dije que regresaría en cuatro días y no tres-dice Kagome molesta.

-Oye tienes que regresar porque Isaura a tratado de escapar ayer-contesta Inuyasha.

-¿Qué? ¿Escapar dices?-Dice Kagome confundida.

-Así es ella está muy desesperada que tuve que jurarle que vendría por ti para irnos rápido y llevarla con sus primos-explica algo molesto.

-Seguro que no es tu hermana, porque si está desesperada por irse se parece mucho a ti cuando se trata de su viaje-dice el abuelo muy divertido.

-QUE DIJISTES?!-dice Inuyasha molesto.

-Por suerte hoy termine los exámenes, porque no comemos primero y nos vamos-dice Kagome tranquilamente.

-Está bien-acepta Inuyasha.

-La comida esta lista, hoy hice filete-dice la mamad e Kagome mientras ponía la comida en la mesa.

-Fi…Filete-dice emocionado.

/

Mientras en sengoku a muchos kilómetros de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, en la aldea destruida que ya las cenizas dejaron de caer el mismísimo monje que trato mal a Inuyasha y destruyo a la familia de Isaura vio la aldea con odio y rencor de como quedo por tratar de purificarlos. En el fondo se sintió tranquilo porque pudo vengarse de la traición que sintió hacia Sayuri por prefirió a un demonio que a él que fue maestro e incluso tener hijos producto del pecado.

Pero aun no entendía era como que los espíritu demoniacos destruyeron la aldea y muy poquitos incluyéndolo a él lograron sobrevivir después de condenar a la familia de Sayuri. Sintió que todo era culpa de Sayuri por su torpeza por dejar que un demonio cautivara su corazón.

-Todo fue tu culpa Sayuri, te dije que te destruiría y de seguro ahora tú y esas atrocidades a quienes llamabas hijos estas pudriéndose en el infierno-dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente- ay Sayuri pudimos los dos ser tan felices-decía mientras acariciaba una cinta que era de Sayuri.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver a unos delos aldeanos que lo siguió acerándose hacia él desesperado.

-Su excelencia me temo que la niña la hija de Sayuri está viva-dice mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

-¿Q…Que? ¿Qué demonios estas DICIENDO?!-pregunta furioso.

-nos avisaron que la niña está viajando con esos viajeros que viajaban con dos demonios y un Hanyou como ella-dice seriamente.

-E…Es impo-no termina la frase porque llega a la conclusión de que fue ella quien destruyo la aldea-No importa-contesta furioso- Reúne a los aldeanos más fuertes y comiencen a buscarla antes de que sus primos la encuentren y no podamos purificarla para salvar las almas de nuestros aldeanos caídos-ordena furiosamente.

-Si excelencia-dice el aldeano mientras se retiraba rápidamente.

Haruka camino furiosamente atravesando los restos de la aldea hasta las tierras sagradas donde había un templo y detrás de el había una entrada a un precipicio donde al fondo había un gran rio de lava hirviendo y vio marcas de garras ahí dentro recordando con sonrisa maligna a los que lanzo hacia su perdición ahí.

_~Flash Back~_

_Haruka caminaba con él la mayor parte de la aldea exigiendo la ejecución mientras que los aldeanos más fuertes llevaban a arrastras a Isaura y su hermano hacia el rio._

_-ES EL MOMENTO EL PURIFICA ESTAS DOS ALMAS DEMONIACAS PARA SALVAR A NUESTRA ALDEA POR LA TRAICION DE UNA DE NUESTRAS SACERDOTISAS POR ENAMORARSE DE UN DEMONIO!-grita Haruka con una maligna sonrisa._

_-SSIIIIII JUSTICIA!-gritan los aldeanos._

_-No por favor no-suplica Isaura aterrada._

_-Por favor déjenos ir por favor-suplica Kaito desesperado._

_Haruka mira a los niños que estaban cerca del rio y se acerca a ellos con una sádica sonrisa._

_-Jure que me vengare por lo que su madre hizo y lo hare, junto con sus atrocidades hijos-Dice mientras los agarra del cabello viendo felizmente la cara de los niños de dolor- O lo siento les duele-finge interesarle-Pues lo que viene les dolerá más de lo que me dolió a mí-dice mientras se acercaban a la orilla del precipicio- Y DIOS CASTIGARA A LOS MALVADO Y LOS CONDENARA AL FUEGO INFERNAL!-grita al momento que los lanza._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

-No entiendo cómo fue que tu hija escapo del fuego infernal pero te juro que la traeré de vuelta y la quemare como de seguro fue con su hermano jajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse mientras se alejaba de la aldea para poder cumplir su amenaza.

**Ya se, ya se lo del fuego infernal lo saque del Jorobado de Notre Dame jejeje Esque estaba viendo la pelicula antes de escibir el capitulo que se me ocurrio ponerla XD**

**Espero qe lo hayan disfrutado**

**Reviews plissss ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disfruten el cap porque saldrá algo que jamás imaginaron con uno de los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha ^^**

**Enjoy plisss =)**

-Podrías apurarte Kagome-decía Inuyasha desesperado.

-Lo haría si no me estuviera presionando-dice Kagome enojada mientras empacaba sus cosas-Además recuerda que tengo que empacar lo necesario para el viaje.

-Solo no se te olvide la comida de verdad, o sea "sopa instantánea"-dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome cierra los ojos furiosa al escuchar siempre que la "_La sopa instantánea es mejor que la comida que preparas" _desearía darle un enorme platillo de abajos, pero recuerda que están en su época e Isaura no podría saber lo que paso.

-Inuyasha-lo llama tiernamente.

-¿Q…Que pasa?-pregunto nervioso ya que esa forma de hablar y esa sonrisa a veces lo aterraba.

-¿Podrías pararte en la ventana como si estuvieras a punto de salir?

-C..Claro-contesto confundido e hizo lo que le pidió-Así.

-Perfecto.. ABAJO!-grita con todas sus fuerzas

Inuyasha rápidamente es jalado hacia el suelo estrellándose fuertemente al suelo.

-K…Kagome maldita-dijo Inuyasha furioso mientras débilmente se separaba del suelo.

-Aprovechando que Isaura no está-Dijo mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas-Listo-dijo mientras agarraba su mochila y abría la puerta pero de sorpresa descubrió a Sota que estaba espiando a través de la puerta-Que bonito eh…que bonito-dijo Kagome enojada.

-Jajajaja gracias eso dijo mama cuando nací recuerdas-dijo Sota divertido.

-Digo que si se te hace bonito estar escuchando atrás de la puerta-dijo Kagome mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Pero si no estaba escuchando, yo…yo…..estaba tocando-dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Así… ¿Tocando con la oreja?- siguiéndole la corriente.

-Es que toco de oído-defendiéndose.

-Ash!…Mira Sota no te digo más porque ya me tengo que ir y no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso entendistes-dijo mientras se alejaba de él corriendo.

-No te lo puedo jurar-contesta Sota divertido viendo a su hermana irse.

Kagome corre hasta salir de su casa para ver a Inuyasha enojado sentado en el lugar donde se estrelló.

-Ya estoy lista-dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ya vámonos-dice enojado mientras se dirigía hacia el templo.

-CUIDENSE MUCHO Y BUEN VIAJE!-grita la mama de Kagome despidiéndose desde la puerta de su casa.

Kagome se despide al igual que Inuyasha y ambos se lanza al pozo.

/

-Como que ya tardo no crees-dice Sango mientras se cubría del sol con una sombrilla.

-Tranquila Sango recuerda que Kagome debe de empacar para el viaje-dice Miroku acercándose a ella-¿Acaso no te gusta mi compañía?-pregunta Miroku mientras llevaba su mano hacia el trasero de Sango.

PLAFF!

-Aleje esa mano de mi pervertido-advierte sango furiosa.

-Sa…Sango recuerda que mi mano esta maldita-dice Miroku con su cachete marcada alzando su mano que contenía el agujero negro.

-Lo dudo mucho-contesto furiosa.

Isaura camina hacia ellos seriamente con los brazos cruzados seguida por Shippo que la miraba muy sonriente.

_-¿Cómo es que a su edad es muy seria? ¿Pero aun así es muy bonita?-se pregunta Shippo en sus pensamientos._

-Kaede dijo que aquí los encontraría-dijo mientras se paraba frente al pozo-¿Ya regresaron?

-No aun no pequeña-Contesta Sango tranquilamente.

-Pero no te apures que de seguro llegaran en…..

-Ya llegamos-dijo Inuyasha saliendo del pozo junto con Kagome.

-En cero segundos-dijo Miroku terminando su oración.

Isaura se sorprende y termina muy confundida al verlos salir del pozo, mientras que los demás van a saludarlos.

-Hola chicos, termine los exámenes antes-dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Qué bueno Kagome-Dijo Sango alegre.

-Bienvenida Señorita Kagome-Saluda Miroku.

-Ammm ¿Debo pregunta?-Pregunta Isaura apuntando el pozo muy confundida.

-Jejejeje larga historia-contesta Kagome nerviosa.

-Y te juro que no lo entenderías-dice Inuyasha seriamente.

-Como digas-contesta Isaura- ¿Ya podemos Irnos?

-Claro, solo nos despedimos de la anciana Kaede y nos vamos-contesta Kagome mientras corría hacia la aldea seguida por Sango y Miroku.

-¿Vienes?-Pregunta Shippo esperándola.

-Me queda de otra-Contesta Isaura de mala gana dirigiéndose hacia la aldea.

-Para ser una niña eres muy seria y malhumorada-dice Shippo siguiéndola.

-Gracias-Contesta sarcásticamente.

Después de despedirse de la anciana Kaede los chicos reinician su viaje en busca de los fragmentos y en busca de Naraku pero también con un nuevo propósito: en busca de los primos de Isaura. Durante el camino le explicaron a Isaura de porque están siguiendo a Naraku ya que no se lo pudieron contar en la aldea ya que ella no les hablaba ni quería estar cerca de alguien y ellos le dieron su espacio, también le contaron como fue que la perla de Shikon se rompió en mil fragmentos.

-Pero que torpe Kagome-dice Isaura enojada.

-Eso yo decía cuando paso-dijo Inuyasha orgulloso

-Bueno, yo como iba a saber que la perla se rompería en miles de fragmento-contesta Kagome enojada.

-Eso explica porque mi padre no nos dejaba salir del templo-dice Isaura pensativa-ya que desde hace meses muchos demonios han actuado muy extraño.

-Eso es uno de los efectos del poder de la perla-contesta Sango seriamente- tu padre hizo bien en alejarlos de ellos.

-Y ¿cuantos fragmentos faltan para completar la perla?-pregunta Isaura interesada.

-Pues…. Contando con los fragmentos que tiene Koga y Kohaku Mmmmm pues no sabríamos que contestarte porque ya casi es la perla-Contesta Miroku seriamente-Y si no destruimos a Naraku la maldición que tengo en mi mano me absorberá.

-Y lo de estar coqueteando con mujeres es parte de tu maldición-dice Isaura sarcásticamente- ya que siempre le dices a Sango que _"Mi…Mi mano esta maldita por culpa de un demonio"-_Lo imita graciosamente.

-Eso lo dudo-dice sango celosa.

-Pero Sanguito digo la verdad-dice Miroku nervioso.

-Pero te refieres a otro tipo de maldición-Dice Inuyasha enojado.

-Hay Miroku ya Isaura vio tus tonterías-dice Kagome enojada.

-Jejejejeje- ríe Miroku nerviosamente.

De pronto un gran remolino se aproxima velozmente hacia el grupo causando que Inuyasha rápidamente se enojara.

-Miren ese remolino-dice Miroku viendo cómo se acerca.

-Debe ser Koga-Dice Sango.

-Con razón sentí la presencia de los fragmentos-dice Kagome.

-Hay vienen los celos-dice Shippo.

-¿Celos?-Pregunta Isaura confundida - Uyyy ¿Que huele tan horrible?-dice asqueada mientras se tapaba la nariz

-Tranquila niña que eliminare esa apeste de una buena vez-dice Inuyasha mientras prepara sus garras.

-Que rápido se enoja-dice Kagome divertida al verlo.

-Ese tonto de Koga ha venido para molesta a Kagome-dice Inuyasha mientras corría hacia el remolino para atacarlo.

-INUYASHA CUIDADO!-grita Isaura.

-KOG…..

Inuyasha no pudo terminar ya que Koga salta encima de él acercándose a Kagome de un solo salto dejando a Inuyasha atrás.

-Hola Koga-saluda Kagome amablemente.

-Ah hola Kagome-saluda Koga-¿Cómo estas preciosa-dice sensualmente tomando ambas manos de Kagome.

-Pues muy bien gracias-contesta nerviosamente.

Inuyasha parece en medio de los dos muy pero muy celoso.

-A hola bestia impertinente-saluda Koga de mala gana- dime ¿Qué paso con Naraku? Cuéntame todo con detalle.

-Solo viniste por eso Lobo rabioso-pregunta Inuyasha enojado.

-¿Para qué otra cosa vendría?-pregunta Koga enojado.

-Entonces deja de molestar a Kagome-exige Inuyasha furioso.

-Responde a mi pregunta-Exige Koga furioso.

-Algo me dice que esto es un triángulo amoroso-dice Isaura conteniéndose de la risa.

-adivinaste-contesta Shippo.

Koga mira detrás de Inuyasha y queda impactado al ver a Isaura, no lo podía creer ver una versión diminuta y femenina de la bestia que tanto detesta, no solo tenía que lidiar con Inuyasha ahora tenía que soportar a una pequeña bestia.

-Oye bestia ¿Por qué no me dijistes que tienes una hermana?-pregunta Koga seriamente.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta confundido.

-No seas tonto-dice Koga apuntando a Isaura- ¿Qué no la vez?

-Oye! En primera a mí nadie me apunta con el dedo-dijo Isaura enojada mientras se ponía al lado de Inuyasha- En segunda no soy su hermana, solo porque nos parecemos no significa que seamos parientes-dice seriamente.

-Vaya para ser pequeña eres muy valiente para regañarme-dice Koga orgulloso.

-Y tú para ser un lobo sarnoso apesta bien horrible-dice Isaura orgullosa.

-¿QUE DIJISTES?!-Grita Koga furioso.

Inuyasha se ríe a carcajada al ver como Isaura hacia enfurecer a Koga, ahora si Isaura le caía mucho mejor. Deseaba que ella le diera un buen abajo a Koga aprovechando el poder que tiene.

-Isaura-Dice Kagome enojada poniéndose frente a Koga-Por favor discúlpela Koga, ella paso por algo terrible que destruyo a su madre y hermano y en estos momentos aparte de buscar los fragmentos y a Naraku también buscamos a sus primos que son sangre pura-Explica Kagome nerviosa tratando de evitar una masacre poniendo a Inuyasha enojado al verla cerca de él.

-Así que se quedó sin su madre y hermano-dice Koga seriamente viendo a Isaura que lo miraba desafiada mente pero se sorprende al ver una extraña aura rodeándola dándole mal espina y escalofrió-No puedo dejarte con ella…. No confió en ella por el aura que tiene, podria hacerte daño Kagome-dice Koga asustado viendola desafiadamente a Isaura.

-Debistes de ver el Abajo que le hizo-dijo Shippo que de inmediato se tapa la boca cuando todos lo miran enojados.

-¿QUE HIZO QUE?!-pregunta furioso-Te entrevistes a dañar a Kagome-dice Koga acercándose a Isaura.

-Solo le hice esto-dice Isaura cruzando sus brazos orgullosa-ABAJO!-estrellando a Koga al suelo como Inuyasha-sí.

-Jajajajajajajajaja- ríe Inuyasha a carcajada.

-KOGA!-Grita Kagome aterrada-Isaura discúlpate con Koga-Exige Kagome enojada.

-Oye te recuerdo que no eres mi madre-dice Isaura enojada.

-Isaura, disculpa de Koga ahora-repite Kagome enojada.

-Está bien-Contesta de mala gana- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas tantas veces?-pregunta Sango confundida.

-Hay no-Dice Miroku imaginándoselo.

-Por esto…ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!-Repite Isaura tantas varia veces que Koga termino en el fondo de un enorme agujero- Listo y ya no tengo que disculparme porque me adelante-dijo mientras contenía la risa.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - Inuyasha estalla a carcajadas por la forma en que termino Koga-Ya era tiempo que tu estuvieras en el suelo Koga Jajajajajajjajajajaja.

Kagome negaba con la cabeza llena de vergüenza de como termino el pobre de Koga mientras que todos estaban sorprendidos en como Isaura dejo a Koga, ahora nadie podía hacer enojar a Isaura porque no querían terminar como él o peor.

-E…Eres una-Tartamudeaba Koga muy furioso mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo.

-Koga creo que es mejor que te vayas….y no te preocupes que estaremos bien-dijo Kagome tratando de evitar algo peor.

-D…De acuerdo-acepta de mala gana viendo a Inuyasha y Isaura con odio-Escucha niña ni creas que tener ese poder te salvara y tu bestia ni creas que te salvaste, Kagome algún día será mía-les advierte furioso.

-Grrrr-Gruñe Inuyasha furioso.

-Uyyy mira como tiemblo-finge tener miedo.

-Cuídate mucho Kagome-se despide de ella amablemente-asegúrate de estar cerca de la exterminadora y del Monje en ellos confió más que esos dos Hanyous-dice mientras les lanza una mirada asesina.

-Si conocieras al Monje-dice Sango mientras lo mira enojada.

-Ay Sanguito por lo menos el confía en mi-dice Miroku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nos vemos Koga-se despide Kagome más nerviosa.

Koga se aleja no sin antes de ver a Inuyasha y a Isaura sonriéndoles con malicia y él les regresa una mirada de odio y se aleja rápidamente. Kagome espera que él se aleje para poder regañar a Isaura.

-Isaura… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Koga?-Pregunta Kagome enojada.

-No la regañe, no vez que le dio su merecido a ese idiota de Koga-dice Inuyasha orgulloso de Isaura- Bien echo Isaura así se trata a los lobos sarnosos como el- dice Inuyasha riéndose al recordar como lo dejo.

-Lo sé-contesta Isaura orgullosa.

-No, eso no está bien…Y tu Inuyasha no le enseñes esas cosas a la niña-dice Kagome furiosa.

-Si Kagome-contesta furiosa.

-Jejeje chicos yo propongo que sigamos antes de que alguien salga herido-Propone Sango nerviosa de que Kagome termine peor que Koga.

-Sango tiene razón-dice Shippo asustado por como dejaron a Koga.

-Ya oyeron andando aprovechando que la peste se fue-dice Inuyasha con tono de burla comenzando a caminar.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice Isaura siguiendo a Inuyasha.

Kagome los sigue furiosa con deseos de estrellarlo contra el suelo pero lo único que ganaría seria terminar peor que Koga, así que esperaría a que dejaran a Isaura con sus primos para darles todos los abajos que se merece.

/

A muchos metros lejos del grupo el Monje Haruka caminaba siendo seguido por un grupo de hombre fuertes de su aldea después de dejar a su aldea en una aldea segura donde con gusto los aceptaron.

-Aún no hay rastro de la niña y de ese grupo su excelencia-dijo uno de los hombres.

-SI eso me di cuenta-contesto furioso-Pero no pueden haber ido muy lejos-dijo sin dejar de caminar.

-EXCELENCIA!-Grita otro de sus hombres.

Haruka voltea furioso por saber quien interrumpe el camino hacia su venganza.

-Su excelencia encontré a esta mujer siguiéndonos entre los arboles-dijo al mismo tiempo que tiraba a la mujer frente al Monje.

El Monje se sorprendió al ver el estado de la mujer: cubierta de ceniza y sangre. Levanto el rostro de la mujer y se impactó por lo que vio.

-Kasumi-Dice Haruka sorprendido.

-¿Kasumi? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es un milagro que sobreviviera?-Murmuraban los hombres de la aldea impactados por verla.

-Su….Su excelencia-Dijo entre lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba.

-Me sorprende verte con vida-dijo mientras le ponía un manto encima de ella- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-S…Si-Dijo mientras se levantaba- U…Usted dijo que…que nos ayudaría…..que salvaría el alma de mi hermana y ….y –Rompió en llanto mientras golpeaba el pecho del Monje-LO PROMETIO!-Grito desesperada.

-Ya…ya Kasumi-dijo el Monje mientras la abrazaba para consolarla-Tu sobrina sigue con vida….aún hay esperanza de salvarla-dijo entre rencor y odio.

-L…Lo sé, sé que está viva-dijo mientras se separaba un poco del Monje-La vi…la vi yéndose con esos viajero-dijo entre lágrimas.

-Los vistes-dijo sorprendido-¿Hacia dónde?-pregunto desesperado.

-H…Hacia el norte-contesto.

-Entiendo-dijo mientras giraba sonriendo maléficamente-Tu-apuntando a uno de los hombres-Llévatela con los demás, que la ayuden-ordena.

-Si señor-dijo mientras se dirige hacia la joven.

-Por favor….sálvenla-Dijo la chica mientras se iba con uno de los hombres del Monje.

-No te preocupes….que lo hare-dijo mientras comenzaba su camino hacia el norte- No me importa cuánto tarde, la encontrare aunque tenga que quemar todas las aldeas si es necesario-murmuro muy bajo sin que ninguno de los hombres lo lograra escuchar.

El monje continua su camino por el norte en busca de Isaura y el grupo de Inuyasha sin importarle si hay un Hanyou como ella ya adulto, a el también lo enviara al fuego si se entromete con su venganza al igual que sus amigos.

/

Los chicos se encontraban en medio de una fogata para no morirse de frio mientras almorzaban por la noche, Inuyasha aún se moría de la risa por lo que Isaura le hizo a Koga mientras que Kagome aún estaba furiosa de como Inuyasha se burlaba y disfrutaba del dolor de Koga.

-Vaya…esta es la comida más rica que eh comido en toda mi vida-dijo Isaura mientras comía sopa instantánea.

-Parece que Isaura le gusto la sopa-dijo Miroku divertido.

-Bueno cada quien los gusto-dijo Sango mientras comía su sándwich.

-Bueno ya es la hora del postre-dijo Shippo mientras se dirigía hacia la mochila de Kagome por unos dulces-mmmm ri…OYE!

Los dulces llegaron flotando hacia Isaura que orgullosamente comenzaba a comerlos.

-Mmmm que rico-dijo mientras comía chocolate.

-Oye yo quería uno-dijo Shippo molesto.

-No moleste-dijo Isaura mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza.

-BUAAAA!-Llora Shippo mientras corría hacia Kagome.

-Isaura…no sería malo que compartieras los dulces-dijo Kagome enojada.

-Si tienes razón-dijo Isaura arrepentida-¿Quieres Inuyasha?-Ofrece duces a Inuyasha.

-Gracias-dijo Inuyasha mientras agarraba algunos.

-No me refería que solamente a Inuyasha-dijo Kagome mientras negaba la cabeza.

-Oye Inuyasha… de casualidad ¿tienes un hermano?-pregunta Isaura.

Todos miran a Inuyasha nerviosos de si reacción mientras que el apreta fuertemente los puños deseando que esa pregunta jamás la hubiera escuchado.

-Por desgracia si-contesto-no lo considero mi hermano-dijo molesto-es un sangre pura.

-Un sangre pura-dijo Isaura emocionada-es increíble no te emociona.

-Si lo conociera cambiarias de opinión-contesto Inuyasha molesto.

-Algo me dice que lo odias-dijo Isaura algo nerviosa.

-Es porque lo odia-dijo Miroku nervioso.

-Así-dijo algo triste-y ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

-…-Inuyasha la mira como si estuviera loca y de que le serviría saber su nombre-Sesshomaru.

Isaura se queda en shock ya que ya había escuchado ese nombre, su prima Shizuka menciono ese nombre cuando le contaba su vida.

_~Flash Back~_

_Isaura y Kaito estaban sentados a un lado de una bellísima Daiyōkai que parecia de unos veinte años de largo cabello plateados, ojos dorados y una luna en su frente._

_-Sesshomaru no podía aceptar que su hermano sea un Hanyou y yo no podía aceptar que alguien rechaze de esa manera a una criatura inocente que decidí desaparecer de su vida-decía Shizuka con una mirada de tristeza._

_-Y ¿No lo volviste a ver?- pregunta Kaito triste._

_-No-contesto mientras se limpiaba una lagrima- pero a veces desearía volverlo a ver y no te imaginas cuanto pero cuanto deseo volver a verlo….pero no podría aceptar que el odiara a su hermano por ser hijo de una humana. No podia seguir escuchando su odio y rechazo, no lo soporte mas que me fui sin decirle nada-dijo mientras acariciaba un collar de oro con un diamante en forma de luna que colgaba en su cuello._

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

-Isaura-llama Inuyasha por quinta vez- Isaura ¿Estás bien?

-Ah…... ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-dice Isaura mientras volvía a la realidad.

-Te quedastes muda al oír el nombre del hermano de Inuyasha-dice Kagome confundida- ¿Estas bien?

-Ammm si, si solo estoy cansada-miente mientras finge bostezar-me voy a dormir buenas noches-dice mientras salta a un árbol.

-Buenas noches-dice Inuyasha confundido.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunta Sango confundida.

-No sé, creo que se cansó del viaje-dice Miroku mientras seguía comiendo.

Isaura estaba acostada en el árbol, viendo las estrellas mientras recordaba lo que Shizuka le contaba de Sesshomaru. Ella sabía que su prima aún seguía enamorada de él pero que tenía miedo de volverlo a ver con el terror que el ya no la ame o que la mate por abandonarlo. Ella se juró así misma que si escuchaba algo de Sesshomaru haría lo que fuera para que se volvieran a ver y estén juntos para siempre.

-Por fin se algo de Sesshomaru, pero primero tengo que averiguar que sea el mismo Sesshomaru que mi prima a estado hablando ¿Pero cómo no? Inuyasha es un medio demonio y la razón de que Shizuka desapareciera de la vida de Sesshomaru fue que él no quería a su hermano por ser hibrido. Pero podría ser otro Sesshomaru, eso lo tengo que averigua y si en realidad es él lo llevare hacia mi prima para que deje de sufrir y estén juntos para siempre. Lo juro-dice Isaura en voz baja evitando que los demás la escuche decidida en cumplir su promesa cueste lo que cueste.

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Jajajaja siempre me imagine a Koga en el suelo en vez de Inuyasha jajajajajaja**

**Reviews plissss**


	11. Chapter 11

-Así que ¿con esta espada le cortaste el brazo a Sesshomaru? -pregunto Isaura sorprendida.

-Así es, al principio tuve problemas para controlar la espada y más cuando Totosai volvieron a hacer después de que se rompió por culpa de Goshinki pero al fin pude controlar la espada-explico Inuyasha orgulloso mientras mostraba a colmillo de acero transformado.

-Increíble-dijo Isaura emocionada.

-Parece que Isaura le gusto la historia-dijo Miroku mientras caminaba junto con Kagome, Sango, Shippo y Kirara que estaban a poco metros lejos de ellos.

-Si eso parece-dijo Sango.

-Yo quiero un colmillo de acero, yo quiero uno-Dijo Isaura emocionada.

-QUEEE!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo deteniendo su viaje.

-T…Tu ¿Quieres una espada como la mía?-pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Sí, sí, sí! Yo quiero una-contesto mientras daba salto emocionada- mi papa tenía 2 espadas pero las dos se destruyeron cuando lucho a muerte contra el demonio que le quito la vida-dijo deprimida- Dime ¿Dónde vive ese anciano Totosai? para pedirle que me haga una como la tuya-pregunto emocionada.

-Espera, espera Isaura no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Miroku mientras se acerba a los Hanyous.

-Así… ¿Porque?-Pregunta Isaura enojada.

-Porque eres una niña-contesta Miroku.

-No soy una niña tengo 6 años-contesta furiosa.

-Ah perdón, una señorita de 6 años-contesta Inuyasha sarcásticamente.

-jajá muy gracioso-dice Isaura enojada.

-Aun sigues siendo una niña-dice Inuyasha mientras guarda su espada-además yo ni tengo un año con la espada.

-Pues parece que tuvieras siglos con ella-dice Isaura siguiéndolo.

-Pues te equivocas enana- contesta orgullosa.

-Jajajajaja- ríe bajo Kagome muy divertida.

-Ah….de que te ríes?-pregunta Sango confundida.

Todos voltearon a verla confundido ya que no ha pasado nada que tenga gracia ni nada graciosos.

-Perdón-dijo mientras se tranquilizaba-es que viéndolos a los dos parecen como si fueran hermanos-explica Kagome con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Ella y yo?-pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

-Nooo… tú y Koga…PUES CLARO QUE TU TONTO!-dice Shippo furioso.

PLAFF!

-¿A quién le llamas tonto?-dice Inuyasha furioso.

-…-Shippo esta tirado en el suelo con un enorme chipote en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Isaura confundida.

-Pues aparte que se parecen mucho por el pelo plateado, ojos dorados y orejas de perro. Los dos se enojan con mucha facilidad, son muy orgullosos, algo inmaduros aunque Isaura está justificada por ser una niña, tercos, desesperados, testa duros, detestan a Koga, …..

-¿Hay algún "y" en alguna parte?-Preguntan los dos enojados y cruzados los brazos interrumpiendo a Kagome.

-Jejejejeje perdón- se disculpa nerviosa- Jejeje es que tienen muchas cosas en común que parecen hermanos-termina Kagome sonriendo divertida.

Los chicos trataban de contener su risa al darse cuenta que todo es verdad ya que sin que Isaura conociera a Koga lo empezó a odiar, los dos son muy desesperados, etc. Son demasiadas cosas que tienen en común pero lo único que los diferencia es que la familia de Isaura que son sangre pura si la aceptan en cuanto la de Inuyasha no y ella creció con sus padre y Inuyasha solo creció con su madre hasta que murió.

-Keh! Lo dudo mucho-dice Inuyasha dándole la espalda a Isaura cruzando los brazos.

-Igual yo-dice Isaura cruzando los brazos dándole la espalda a Inuyasha.

-Definitivamente son iguales-dice Sango mirándolos divertidamente.

-Se enojan con mucha facilidad y son muy orgullosos-dice Miroku divertido.

-Y además son torpes-dice Shippo mientras lo miraban.

-QUE DIJISTES!-gritan al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y Isaura furiosos.

-Nada Jejejejeje-dice aterrado escondiéndose detrás de Kagome.

-Mejor en vez de perder el tiempo sigamos nuestro camino-dice Inuyasha furioso mientras comienza a adelantarse.

-Como tú digas-dice Miroku mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.

-Ya verás Inuyasha algún día tendré una espada como la tuya-amenaza Isaura con sonrisa maligna.

-Keh! eso lo veremos-dice Inuyasha en tono burlón.

-De hecho lo veras- le contesta con tono amenazante.

-Definitivamente se parecen-Dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo mientras los seguían.

/

Haruka se encontraba interrogando con un terrateniente que viajaba escoltado por algunos soldados que encontró durante su búsqueda.

-Así que no los ha visto-dice Haruka decepcionado.

-Lamento decepcionarlo Excelencia pero no eh visto a ningún viajeros con esas características y menos viajando con demonios y Hanyous-dice el terrateniente seriamente.

-Bueno, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo-fingiendo- pero si los ve tenga cuidado no vayan a terminar en mi aldea por culpa de la niña-le advierte.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, espero que la encuentre-se despide el terrateniente antes de seguir su camino.

El terrateniente termina de despedirse de Haruka y sigue su camino seguidos por sus soldados dejando a Haruka furiosos de que no ha tenido ninguna pista de esos viajeros. Tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos para desahogar su furia pero si lo hace levantara sospecha ya que sus hombres creen que la niña es motivo de la destrucción del pueblo cuando en realidad lo hacía para vengarse del rechazo de Sayuri.

-EXCELENCIA!-grita uno de los hombres mientras corría hacia- Su Excelencia-arrodillándose- encontré una cabaña abandonada a uno kilómetros de aquí-dice mientras trataba de tomar aire.

-Perfecto-dice de mala gana- Pasaremos ahí la noche, pero yo dormiré en la cabaña solo ya que tengo que rezar por nuestros aldeanos-dice fingiendo sabiduría.

-Como usted diga-dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, guíanos -ordena el monje.

-Por aquí su Excelencia-guía uno de los hombres hacia la cabaña.

/

-Amores míos ¿No les gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos?-Pregunta Miroku a dos bellas jovencitas que iban de paso.

-Hay pero que cosas dice Excelencia-dice una muy roja.

-Ay pero que pena-dice lo otra cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-No señorita no ten….

Miroku no pudo terminar ya que un enorme Boomerang se estrelló fuertemente en su cabeza por una joven extremadamente celosa.

-¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?-pregunta Sango celosa.

-Jejejejeje solo hablo con estas dos bellas jovencitas-contesta Miroku adolorido y nervioso

-No podemos ir a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche sin que el esté haciendo sus locuras-dice Kagome enojada.

-Típico de el-contesta Inuyasha.

-Lástima que Isaura se lo esté perdiendo-dice Shippo viendo a Isaura dormida en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Un humilde anciano que es el jefe de la aldea seguido por su esposa se acercan amablemente hacia Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Por suerte encontramos una cabaña para que ustedes y su grupo puedan descansar sin ningún problema-dice el jefe con tono amable.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho-dice Kagome agradecida.

-Pobre niña se quedó dormida-dice la anciana viendo a Isaura tiernamente- su hija termino agotada por el largo viaje-dijo viendo a Inuyasha y Kagome.

Los dos estaban rojos como tomate viendo a Isaura durmiendo pacíficamente y después verse a los ojos quedando más rojos.

-No, no, no, no se equivoca no es nuestra hija-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Ah no, lo siento es que como se parece muchísimo a este jovencito y lo veo junto a ti creí que era su hija jijiji lo siento-dijo la anciana apenada.

Sango y Miroku trataron de contener la risa por la cara que pusieron los dos mientras que Shippo no pudo más que le gano la risa pero también se ganó un golpe por parte de Inuyasha.

Los ancianos los llevaron a una hermosa cabaña a unos kilómetros apartado de su aldea con una hermosa vista de un prado de flores rosas.

-Espero que estén cómodos-dice el anciano amablemente.

-Gracias pero insisto que no debieron molestarse-dijo Kagome apenada.

-No, no es molestia además no estaría bien dejarlos por ahí en la noche con niños-dijo la anciana viendo a Isaura y a Shippo- bueno que descansen –se despide la anciana mientras ella y su marido se alejan de la cabaña.

Kagome acomoda una cobija en un rincón de la cabaña y cuando ya está lista Inuyasha acomoda a Isaura y la cubren para que no le dé frio.

-Que amables fueron esos ancianos por ofrecernos esta cabaña-dijo Sango mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-Sí, no siempre encontramos gente así en las aldeas-dice Miroku mientras se acomoda para descansar.

-Bueno ya, ya sé que es una suerte pero recuerden que nos iremos mañana por la ma… auch-se queja Inuyasha al sentir algo picoteando su cuello.

-¿Que paso?-Pregunta Kagome sorprendida.

Inuyasha golpea su cuello y extiende su mano para ver a la odiosa pulga que siempre quiere beber su sangre sin su consentimiento.

-Hola tanto tiempo sin vernos-saluda Myoga parado en la mano de Inuyasha.

-Anciano Myoga ¿Que hace aquí?-pregunta Inuyasha un poco molesto.

-Pues pasaba por aquí cuando vi que unos ancianos los trajeron a esta cabaña que no dude en venir a saludarlos y por supuesto beber la sangre del amo Inuyasha-dice Myoga sonriéndoles.

-No sé si creerte-dice Inuyasha mirándolo seriamente.

-Inuyasha no seas grosero con el-dice Kagome enojada.

- Oye Myoga no creerás que encontramos en nuestro viaje-dice Miroku emocionado.

-¿Qué encontraron?-Pregunta emocionado.

-Ven mira-Shippo agarra a Myoga y lo lleva a donde esta Isaura dormida.

-Shippo cuidado no la despierte-dice Sango en voz baja.

-Mírala es una Hanyou-dice Shippo mientras que el anciano Myoga salta hacia Isaura.

-S…Santa cachucha-dice Myoga sorprendido interrumpiendo a Shippo -E.. Es increíble- dando varios saltos hacia Shippo impactado.

-Lo sé, es idéntica a Inu….

-Es…Es Isaura-dice Myoga impactado-Es Isaura

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir su nombre que ni siquiera le habían dicho.

-Espera anciano ¿la conoces?-Pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Claro que la conozco-dice el anciano saltando a la mano de Inuyasha-Es Isaura hija de Tsukume un viejo amigo de su padre

-Un viejo amigo de mi padre-dice Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Así es, Tsukume y su padre se conocieron hace más de 600 años ya que sus padres eran muy buenos amigos incluso cuando los padres de ambos fallecieron ellos jamás dejaron de verse y muchas batallas luchaban juntos. Tsukume apoyo la relación que su padre tenía con su madre con quien también ofreció su amistad, que incluso dijo que tenía la suerte de que su hijo sea un Hanyou ya que el siempre creyó que los Hanyous eran criaturas increíbles por no ser puros-Dijo el anciano Myoga mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Mi madre jamás me conto sobre el-dijo Inuyasha confundido.

-Es que Tsukume le pidió que jamás lo mencionara a él y a sus sobrino por la separación de Sesshomaru con su bellísima sobrina Shizuka-dice el anciano algo triste.

-¿S…Separación? ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Inuyasha muy confundido.

-Su hermano Sesshomaru estaba muy enamorado de Shizuka una Daiyōkai muy bella cuya sangre también es deliciosa-dijo emocionado- Ellos dos estaban tan enamorados que él dijo que sería capaz de renunciar su búsqueda por el poder para poder casarse con ella pero cuando usted estaba en el vientre de su madre él siempre hablaba de lo desagradable y abominable que es tener un Hanyou en la familia cosa que a Shizuka no le gustaba la manera en la que se expresaba de su hermano ya que ella desearía tener un Hanyou en su familia ya que le resultaba para ella un honor-dijo el anciano cambiando su tono triste- ella no pudo soportar tanto odio que Sesshomaru te mostraba cuando aún estabas en el vientre de su madre que un día desapareció de su vida y hasta ahora no se han vuelto a ver y Sesshomaru se volvió más frio y cruel de lo que era antes de conocerla que aparte de que te culpa por la muerte de su honorable padre también te culpa por su separación con Shizuka.

-E…Espera Sesshomaru enamorado….me cuesta trabajo creerlo-dice Inuyasha muy pero muy confundido.

-Inuyasha sabes muy bien que todo el mundo tiene derecho a enamorarse-dijo Kagome seriamente.

-Lo sé pero me cuesta creerlo-dice Inuyasha aun confundido.

-Tambien a mí me cuesta creerlo con lo frio que es-confiesa Miroku cruzando de brazos.

-Pero aún no nos dice como conoce a Isaura porque como nos ha contado el padre y los primos de Isaura desaparecieron de la vida de Sesshomaru-dijo Sango deseando saber más.

-Puede ser que el señor Sesshomaru haya perdido contacto con ellos pero yo no-explico- de vez en cuando iba a ver a Tsukume para ver como estan las cosas ya que también me puse a su servicio, claro que su padre estuvo de acuerdo amo Inuyasha, y al ver que él también se enamoró de una humana o mejor dicho de una sacerdotisa los estuve cuidando para que no sufrieran la misma suerte de su padre y al ver que logro tener otro hijo me emocione de que no se repitiera la historia….pero me entristeció mucho al saber que falleció para proteger a su familia que me fui a vivir con ellos por un tiempo y al cumplir los 3 meses de muerto me fui con Totosai…..hoy me entere que Sayuri y el pobre bebe que aún no nacía murieron y me puse a buscar a los hijos de mayores-dijo el viendo a Isaura- que por cierto ¿Dónde está Kaito?-pregunta el anciano volteando por todos lados.

-Por desgracia el también murió-dijo Kagome triste.

-Isaura fue la unica que sobrevivio-dice Miroku en voz baja

-No…No puede ser-tartamudea Myoga tratando de contener las lágrimas-pobre niño….. Era tan bueno y gentil, no merecía algo así.

-Lo sé, es muy triste-dice Sango triste.

-Oye un momento….Tu siempre su pistes que había Hanyous iguales a mí-dice Inuyasha furioso-¿Por qué no me lo dijistes?

-Inuyasha baja la voz-dice Kagome en voz baja enojada.

Inuyasha la mira molesto.

-Perdón amo pero cuando ellos nacieron usted estaba sellado en ese árbol y con todo lo que está pasando se me olvido comentarles-dijo Myoga asustado.

-¿Cómo te enterraste de lo que paso?-pregunta Kagome confundida.

-Pues sus primos los están buscando por todos lados, unos de los sirvientes de Tsukume les dijo que alguien pidió a Sayuri que fuera junto con sus hijos a la aldea porque le dijeron que la aldea la extraña y quieren volver a verla y conocer a sus hijos pero cuando ellos llegaron descubrieron que era una mentira al ver el cuerpo de Sayuri pero al no ver la de los niños tienen esperanzas de que estén vivos, así que ellos incluso la esposa de Akatsuki: Mariko junto con su hijos los están buscando y juraron que no volverían a su templo sin haber encontrado a Isaura y a Kaito-dijo Myoga viendo con tristeza a Isaura- pero como se pondrá cuando se enteren de que Kaito está muerto.

-Ahora todo se complica-dice Miroku analizando la situación-si ellos están buscándola podrían estar en cualquier parte de la región.

-Tiene razón-dice Sango pensativa- pero podríamos toparnos con ellos en el camino.

-Posiblemente no buscaron en la aldea porque la encontraron destruida por Isaura-dice Shippo

-Tienes razón-dice Inuyasha seriamente.

- ¿D...De que hablas?-pregunta Myoga confundido.

-Cuando llegamos a esa alde ala encontramos destruida y despues encontramos a Isaura transformada como le pasa a Inuyasha-explica Sango algo asustada.

-Asi que quedo claro que Isaura asesino a la mayoria de los aldeanos de esa aldea-dice Miroku seriamente.

-E...Estan locos! Isaura no seria capaz, esa no es la primera vez que se transforma ya lo ha echo muchisimas veces pero ella puede controlar sus transformaciones-Dice Myoga furioso.

-¿Como que controlarlo?-dice Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Los poderes espirituales que tiene Isaura la ayudan en sus transformaciones poder controlarse... asi que borren esa idea de su cabeza-dije Myoga furioso mientras se alejaba del grupo.

Los chicos se quedaron congelado por la reaccion de Myoga, jamas lo habian visto tan furioso ya que siempre se la pasa huyendo de los problemas pero no podian creer que Isaura controle sus transformaciones y si asi fuera entonces ¿Quien fue quien destruyo la aldea y asesinado la mayor parte de los aldeanos?

Myoga salta hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Isaura que dormía pacíficamente, él la miraba con tanta pena ya que ella paso por algo terrible pero al mismo tiempo le da alegría al verla sana y salva.

/

A muchos kilómetros en una cabaña que se encontraba en medio del bosque rodeada de hombre que dormían profundamente un hombre se encontraba frente a una fogata viendo el fuego y veía como las llamas haciendo forma de Sayuri. Al verla apreta fuertemente el listón de Sayuri y lo lleva hasta su pecho furioso por el fuerte deseo que aun siente hacia ella.

-El fuerte deseo que aun siento hacia a ti Sayuri me está guiando hacia el mal-dijo mientras aun veía la forma de Sayuri en el fuego- Pero destruyendo lo único que me recuerda tu traición poder liberarme de ti-dijo mientras se levantaba bruscamente- Te lo advertí Sayuri pero no hicistes caso y ahora tu hija pagara las consecuencias-dijo sonriendo maléficamente- aunque ahora que la veo es muy idéntica a ti-dijo mientras recordaba a Sayuri de niña- de seguro se convertirá en una bellísima mujer si no la destruyo-dijo mientras que las llamas toman forma de Isaura- Si tu no fuiste mía Sayuri entonces tu hija la hare mía aunque sea por la fuerza-dijo mientras lanzaba el listo al fuego-Jajajajajajajajaja.

**Hay no ahora si la cosas se están poniendo feas**

**Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Reviews Plissss**


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha estaba sentado afuera de la cabaña viendo las estrellas mientras que los demás dormían analizando lo que dijo Myoga sobre las transformaciones de Isaura.

_~Flash Back~_

_-E...Están locos! Isaura no sería capaz, esa no es la primera vez que se transforma ya lo ha hecho muchísimas veces pero ella puede controlar sus transformaciones-Dice Myoga furioso._

_-¿Como que controlarlo?-dice Inuyasha sorprendido._

_-Los poderes espirituales que tiene Isaura la ayudan en sus transformaciones poder controlarse... así que borren esa idea de su cabeza-dije Myoga furioso mientras se alejaba del grupo._

_~Fin Del Flash Back~_

-No entiendo porque Myoga se puso así cuando le dijimos que Isaura destruyo la aldea asesinando la mayoría de los aldeanos porque cuando la encontramos estaba cubierta de ceniza y sangre-pensó Inuyasha confundido- aunque ahora que recuerdo cuando me acerque a ella pude oler su sangre pero esa sangre era solamente suya y también olía a la de alguien más pero no olía a sangre de ninguna de los cadáveres de esa aldea antes de que Miroku y yo los sepultáramos y….-Inuyasha interrumpio sus pensamientos al recordar los ataque que hizo Isaura cuando estaba transformada.

_~Flash Back~_

_-HIRAKOTSU!-Grita Sango lanzando su enorme Boomerang que aun estaba en los aires._

_Antes de que el Hirakotsu atacara a la niña, ella empieza a flotar por los aires y el hirakotsu se detiene a unos pocos metros de ella._

_-P...Pero que?-Dice Sango sorprendida._

_El Hirakotsu empieza ir en reversa dirigiendose hacia sango pero por fortuna ella logra agarrarlo antes de ser herida._

_/_

_-Ya me tiene harto AGUJERO NEGRO!-grita Miroku furiosa mientras abre el agujero que tiene en su mano._

_-MIROKU NOOOO!-grito Inuyasha_

_Todos los arboles y rocas comienzan a ser absorvidos por el Agujero Negro mientras que la niña se queda ahi observandolo seriamente sin ser movida ni un centimetro, ni siquiera su cabello se movia a la direccion del Agujero, es como si un campo la protegiera._

_-P...Pero como es posible-Dice Miroku Sorprendido de no poder absorver a la niña y ni siquiera la habia asustado._

_La niña comenzo a volar hacia el y Miroku cierra su mano velozmente y es tirado al suelo fuertemente._

_~Fin Del Flash Back~_

-Ahora que recuerdo Isaura parecía estar muy concentrada cuando nos atacaba, estaba más concentrada en asesinar a Miroku pero se aseguraba que nadie la interfiriera pero al único que jamás ataco fue a mí, aparte que le dio un abajo a Kagome cuando quiso dármelo a mi…. Pero cuando hablamos de que ella destruyo la aldea al estar transformada ella lo niega y suena segura de que no fue ella quien destruyo esa aldea que incluso Myoga lo afirma. Y si Myoga tiene razón y ella no fue quien destruyo la aldea, entonces ¿Quién fue?-pensó Inuyasha seriamente.

-Inuyasha.

Inuyasha voltea a ver y era Kagome que salía de la cabaña y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-Pregunta Inuyasha seriamente.

-Se me quito el sueño, y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías descansar-pregunta un poco preocupada.

-Estaba pensando-contesta Inuyasha seriamente.

-¿Sobre Isaura?-Pregunta preocupada.

-…-Inuyasha la mira seriamente por unos segundo en silencio-Si… empiezo a dudar que ella fue quien destruyo la aldea aunque todas las pruebas apunten hacia ella-contesta algo inseguro.

-Eso es verdad… aún recuerdo como estaba ella cuando la conocimos, veía tu rostro que tienes cuando te transforma-dice Kagome asustada.

-¿V….Vistes mi cara en Isaura transformada?-pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Sí, tenía miedo de que llegaras a transformarte y no pudiéramos salvarte ya que no podía decir la palabra. En verdad tenía mucho miedo-contesta Kagome muy preocupada.

-Kagome….Si me llego a transformar y no puedes salvarme te pediría que te alejaras de mi-pide Inuyasha deprimido y asustado.

-E…Estas loco! Jamás te abandonare yo siempre estaré contigo no importa lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado-dice Kagome enojada.

-Ka…Kagome-dice Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Jamás vuelvas a pedirme eso en tu vida, jamás-dice enojada

Inuyasha la vio por unos momentos preocupado, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de haberse transformado y perderlo todo ya que no podía controlar sus ganas de matar cuando está en esa forma.

-S…Sera mejor que entremos a la cabaña y…y tratar de dormir aunque se aun poco-dice Inuyasha en voz baja tratando de evitar el tema

Kagome asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que Inuyasha no quería hablar más sobre el tema y no quería molestarlo con eso, así que ambos se metieron a la cabaña y se acostaron en sus lugares tratando de dormir aunque sea un poco.

Kagome en el fondo quería llorar por lo que Inuyasha le pidió que hiciera, ella jamás lo haría ya que amaba a Inuyasha sobre cualquier cosa y si tenía que morir por salvarlo, estaría dispuesta a hacerlo.

/

El sol salía lentamente iluminando la región de Japón, las aves vuelan cantando anunciando el nuevo días, los humanos se despiertan gracias a los rayos del sol felices de un nuevo día. Mientras que en la cabaña donde se hospedan Inuyasha y sus amigos los rayos del sol iluminan el rostro de Isaura causando que ella lentamente se despertara antes que los demás. Sin intenciones de levantarlos salió de la cabaña cuidadosamente para tomar aire fresco, no pudo evitar ver el hermoso prado de flores que había cercas que corrió hacia ella acostándose entre las flores.

-Buenos días papa, buenos días mama, buenos días Kaito y buenos días hermanito-dice Isaura viendo el cielo mientras tocaba su collar.

-Buenos días Señorita Isaura-dice una voz diminuta.

-Qu…auch-se queja mientras se sienta rápidamente golpeando su cachete pero al sentir algo ve su palma-A.. Anciano Myoga-dice Isaura emocionada.

-Isaura, gracias a Dios que estas bien-dice Myoga alegre-estaba preocupado por ti.

-E….Entonces, ¿Ya sabes? -pegunta Isaura deprimida.

-Si Señorita Isaura, no sabe cuánto lo lamento-dice Myoga triste.

-P…Pero ¿Qué hace aquí?-Pregunta Isaura cambiando el tema.

-¿Que hago aquí?...Ah si! Te eh estado buscando por todos lados-dice Myoga dando saltos en su mano-Por cierto tus primos ya saben lo que paso

-¿Cómo? ¿C…Como demonios lo saben? -pregunta impactada

-Pues vera uno de los sirvientes del templo de su adorado padre les aviso que tu madre los llevaría a esa aldea pero ellos sabían que algo no estaba bien y fueron a buscarlos pero encontraron a tu madre muerta pero como no los te encontraron a ti junto con tu hermano están por toda la región buscándote…. Además juraron no volver a su templo hasta hallarlos-explico Myoga seriamente-por cierto ¿Cómo lograstes escapar?

Isaura se quedó helada al oír esa pregunta que comenzó a temblar mientras que unas lágrimas salieron rápidamente de sus ojos, Myoga al verla se asustó mucho que salto hacia una piedra viendo a Isaura apretando su puño en la mano donde él estaba mientras que en la otra aplastaba unas flores. De pronto las piedras comenzaron a flotar lentamente alrededor de Isaura.

-I…Isaura-la llama aterrado

Isaura miraba el suelo furiosa mientras recordaba esos horribles momentos

_~Flash Back~_

_Y DIOS CASTIGARA A LOS MALVADO Y LOS CONDENARA AL FUEGO INFERNAL!-grita Haruka al momento que los lanza._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritan Isaura y Kaito mientras caían al rio _

_Kaito logra sujetarse de una roca con una mano mientras con la otra sujeta a Isaura, espero a que los aldeanos se alejaran lo suficiente para poner a su hermana a salvo y poder escapar._

_-No…No me sueltes Kaito por favor-suplicaba Isaura aterrada mientras Kaito la jalaba._

_-Por supuesto que no lo hare….resiste.-contesta mientras la jala hacia encima de la roca._

_Kaito logra poner a Isaura arriba de la roca viendo que es resistente y trata de subir también en ella._

_-Vamos Kaito tu puede…. Vamos Kaito-suplica Isaura mientras lo ayuda a subir._

_-Ya…ya casi lo logro AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Kaito a punto de subir pero por desgracia pisa mal causando que se caiga y no logre sujetarse a tiempo._

_-KAITO!-Grita Isaura aterrada._

_~Fin Del Flash Back~_

Los ojos de Isaura lentamente comenzaban a tornarse rojo y su collar comenzaba a brillar

-Isaura no te transformes por lo que más quieras-suplica Myoga aterrado mientras saltaba a su hombro.

-¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?-grita Inuyasha furioso.

-AMO INUYASHA TRATA DE CONTROLAR A ISAURA-Suplica Myoga aterrado mientras salta a su hombro.

Inuyasha voltea a ver y ve a Isaura tan furiosa y que sus ojos se estén tornando lentamente rojos.

-S…Se está transformando-Dice Inuyasha sorprendido-Dijistes que ella podría controlarse-dice Inuyasha furioso.

-Si…Pero me da miedo estar cerca de ella cuando esta así-dice Myoga aterrado.

-I…Inuyasha-dice Isaura cortamente-go…golpéame por favor-suplica mientras cierra fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

-No…No quiero transformarme golpéame –Suplica Isaura.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta Miroku saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña junto con sango.

-Se está transformando-dice Sango asustada.

-Gol…Golpéame por favor-suplica nuevamente Isaura.

-Que dijo?-pregunta Kagome desde la cabaña asustada.

-Isaura pide a Inuyasha que la golpee para evitar que se transforme…amo Inuyasha por favor hágalo-dice Myoga seriamente.

-No te preocu…..-Inuyasha no puede terminar de hablar porque siente otra energía demoniaca cerca pero muy cerca.

-¿Kagome que sucede?-pregunta Shippo asustado viendo a Isaura.

-Siento la presencia de los fragmentos-dice Kagome asustada.

-CUIDADO KAGOME!-Grita Inuyasha mientras corre hacia Kagome.

Un enorme monstruo cien pies sale de las profundidades y rápidamente se dirige hacia Kagome y Shippo a gran velocidad pero Inuyasha logra quitarlos del medio antes de que el demonio los atrapara.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Inuyasha preocupado.

-Si graci…..POR DIOS ESE MONTRUO TIENE 3 FRAGMENTOS INCLUSTADOS EN SU CABEZA-Grita Kagome viendo el demonio frente a ellos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos voltean y ven a los aldeanos que estaban cerca de ahí corriendo hacia la aldea aterrados de ver en monstruo cien pies. El monstruo al verlos se dirigen hacia ellos con intención de devorarlos.

-No lo creo…GARRAS DE ACERO!-Grita Inuyasha lanzando su ataque pero el monstruo logra impedir que ese ataque le llegue lanzando un árbol.

-se protegió de tu ataque-dice Kagome sorprendida.

-No creo que se proteja de esta-dice Inuyasha preparado para sacar su espada.

De pronto el monstruo empieza a flotar como si nada y se estrella atrás de Isaura transformada en un monstruo sonriendo maléficamente.

-Su…Su rostro-dice Miroku sorprendido.

-Se ha transformado-dice Shippo ocultándose atrás de Kagome.

-Tranquilos que yo me encargo-dice Isaura mientras camina hacia el monstruo.

-QUEEE!-gritan todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

-Isaura ¿Puedes reconocernos?-pregunta Kagome sorprendida.

-Si no quieres que te de un abajo Kagome hazme el favor de CALLATE!-Amenaza Isaura muy furiosa mientras caminaba hacia el Monstruo.

-Definitivamente nos reconoce-dice Inuyasha mientras miraba a Kagome congelada.

-Les dije que ella puede controlarse mientras que ustedes la culpan por destruir la aldea-dice Myoga furioso cruzando sus brazos.

-EL MONSTRUO SE ESCAPA!-Grita Miroku viendo como el cien pies comienza a alejarse a gran velocidad.

-VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!-grita Isaura furiosa mientras lo persigue a gran velocidad.

-ESPERA NIÑA!-Grita Inuyasha mientras comienza a seguirlos-Maldición son demasiados rápidos-piensa Inuyasha mientras los persigue

-ESPERA INUYASHA!-Grita Miroku mientras los sigue.

-Vamos Kagome-dice Sango mientras subía a Kirara.

-Si-dice Kagome mientras agarraba su mochila.

/

A unos kilómetros viajaba un Daiyōkai con un solo brazo seguido por un pequeño demonio con un báculo de dos cabezas, un dragón de dos cabezas y una pequeña y tierna niña. **(Creo que ya saben de quienes me refiero)**

Sesshomaru se detiene al sentir una energía demoniaca acercándose a una gran velocidad y una energía muy extraña, una que jamás había sentido en su vida acercándose también.

-¿Pasa algo amo bonito?-pregunta Jaken curioso.

Sesshomaru no responde solo se prepara para sacar Tokijin asustando a Jaken a tal grade de esconderse detrás de Ah-Un y Rin lo mira asustada.

-VUELVE AQUÍ!

-¿Escucharon eso?-pregunta Rin confundida viendo para todos lados.

De pronto el monstruo cien pies aparece cerca atrás de ellos apunto de atacar a Rin, Jaken y Ah-Un pero Sesshomaru saca su Tokijin y le lanza su ataque pulverizándolo rápidamente, Isaura estaba detrás del monstruo pero ve que un ataque se aproxima que rápidamente salta pero una ola de viento llega rápidamente que ocasiona que ella sea jalada por el y se estrelle contra un árbol en la cabeza y se desmaye.

-Jajajajaja así se hace Amo Sesshomaru-grita Jaken de victoria- pero que-dice al mismo tiempo que recoge unos objetos brillantes de la cabeza del cien pies que rápidamente se convierte en puros huesos-Pero…Pero si son los fragmentos de la perla…AMO BONITO CON ESTO PODRA SER MAS PODEROSO Y DERROTAR A NARAKU!-Grita Jaken emocionado mientras se acerca a él con los fragmentos

Sesshomaru no dice nada ya que solo mira la dirección donde vino ese cien pies, lentamente comienza a caminar hacia ahí dejando a Jaken confundido.

-Pe…pero amo bonito-dice entre lágrimas-Ya se mejor las guardo por si acaso-dice mientras pone los fragmentos en su bolsillo-EHH….-ve que todos se alejan de el-OIGAN ESPERENME!-Grita desesperado mientras corre hacia ellos.

Sesshomaru detiene su camino sorprendido **(claro sin mostrarlo)** al ver a Isaura, se sorprendió al ver lo igualita que es a Inuyasha pero lo que más se sorprendió era que su aroma se le hacía demasiado familiar, le recuerda a alguien cuyo familiar destrozo su corazón hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-Mire señor Jaken una niña-dice rin mientras se acercaba al señor Sesshomaru

-Que-dice mientras se acerca-PERO QUE!-se impacta al verla que no duda en acercarse hacia ella-Por mis barbas esta niña es igual a Inuyasha-dice mientras jala un poco sus orejas- ¿Qué hacemos con ella Amo Sesshoma…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jaken se espanta al ver que Isaura lentamente abre sus ojos y se sorprende al verlo que ambos gritan de terror. Jaken rápidamente corre hacia Sesshomaru y Isaura se sorprende al verlo, era un Daiyōkai como su padre y primos, vio que estaba acompañado de una niña un poco mayor que ella, un dragón de dos cabezas y a un pequeño demonio asustado.

-¿Q…Qué paso?-pregunta Isaura confundida mientras se ponía de pie.

-Oye niña debes de mostrar más respeto, esta frente de mi Amo Sesshomaru así que respeta-exigía Jaken furioso.

_Sesshomaru_

_Sesshomaru_

Isaura lo mira impactada, no…no podía ser, lentamente bajo su vista hacia su brazo y vio que solamente llevaba uno, eso, eso podría ser…era el

-S…Sesshomaru-dice mientras que lentamente una felicidad le llegaba.

-Oye niña ¿Estas bien?-Pregunta Jaken confundido.

-S.. Si-dice mientras hace una reverencia corta-Me llamo Isaura soy hija de Tsukume y prima de Akatsuki y Shizuka-dice con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Sesshomaru rápidamente acelera al escuchar ese nombre, el nombre de la mujer que conquisto su corazón, la única mujer con la que soñó compartir su vida y la única mujer que lo abandono sin ningún motivo. Por fin después de muchos años por fin supo algo de ella.

-C…Como te atreves a decir ese nombre-Dice Jaken furioso.

-Cállate Jaken-ordena Sesshomaru furioso.

-Si Amo Bonito-obedece Jaken aterrado.

-Así que hija de Tsukume-dijo Sesshomaru serio-Siempre supe que algún día tendría hijos Hanyous-dijo viendo a Isaura fríamente-Y dime ¿Cómo está tu Tsukume?

-Por desgracia el falleció hace meses y hace pocos días perdí a mi madre y hermanos-dice ella en tono triste.

Rin mira con tristeza a Isaura comprendiendo su situación ya que ella sabe lo que está pasando mientras que Sesshomaru la mira seriamente aunque en el fondo estaba asustado por Shizuka rezando que siguiera viva.

-Y ¿Tus primos?-Pregunta seriamente.

-Los estoy buscando junto con su hermano Inuyasha y sus amigos- contesta algo nerviosa al ver la reacción fría de Sesshomaru al oír ese nombre- me contaron que ellos se enteraron de lo que paso y están buscándome para todos lados.

-Así que buscándote-dice seriamente.

Isaura asiente con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru apretaba fuertemente su puño al escuchar que Shizuka sigue viva, siempre había creído que ella había muerto negando la posibilidad que lo hubiera abandonado. Tenía ganas de volverla a ver y exigirle la verdad sobre su abandono.

-Rin

-¿Si Señor Sesshomaru?-pregunta Rin mientras se ponía frente a él con una expresión confusa.

-Dale un poco de comida a esta niña, vamos a esperar a que vengan por ella-dice Sesshomaru mientras se aleja un poco.

-Como usted diga-dice Rin feliz-Ten-dándole una manzana-la corte ayer de un árbol.

-Gracias-dice Isaura agradecida viendo como Sesshomaru se sienta en una roca dejando a Jaken con la boca abierta en shock.

Sesshomaru miraba el cielo con una expresión serio pero en el interior tenía ganas de destruir y gritar a los cuatro vientos de tristeza al recordar a Shizuka. Sesshomaru aun la amaba con toda su alma pero en el fondo tenía miedo que ella lo haya abandonado por un hombre. Secretamente saca de su traje un pañuelos con imágenes de flores rojas que era lo único que tenia de ella.

_~Flash Back~_

_Sesshomaru le entrega a Shizuka un pequeño cofre con una rosa encima, Shizuka lo agarra felizmente y apenada y al abrirlo saca un hermoso collar de oro con un diamante en forma de luna._

_-Sesshomaru…muchas gracias-agradece viéndolo felizmente a los ojos._

_-No tienes que agradecer-dice mientras agarra el collar y se lo pone en el cuello-Es una forma de expresarte que lo que siento por ti es intenso y nada ni nadie podrá destruirlo-dijo viéndola a los ojos._

_-Mi amor por ti también en intenso, te amo Sesshomaru-dice Shizuka entre lágrimas mientras lo abraza._

_los dos se miran a los ojos y bajo la luz de la luna se dan un tierno beso demostrando su amor._

_~Fin Del Flash Back~_

_-_Pudimos haber sido tan felices hace mucho tiempo-dice Sesshomaru en voz baja mientras aprieta fuertemente el pañuelo con su puño- Y cuando dije que mis sentimientos hacia a ti son intensos, es porque lo aun lo son ahora Shizuka-dice en voz baja viendo el cielo.

**Espero que les haya gustado =)**


	13. Chapter 13

Mientras con el grupo de Inuyasha se puede apreciar la angustia dibujada en el rostro de todos, especialmente con una pequeña y anciana pulga, el cual estaba muy preocupado y aterrado por ella. Ya llevaban todo el día buscándola **(claro que se despidieron de los ancianos de la aldea y les agradecieron la cabaña y ellos les agradecieron por salvar a su aldea *Aunque el realidad fue Isaura quien alejo al cien pies de la aldea*)**. Jamás se imaginaron que el monstruo cien pies e Isaura fueran demasiado rápidos que ya casi no había rastros de ellos y ya casi anochecía.

-Hemos estado buscando durante todo el día y no hay rastros de Isaura-Dice Kagome angustiada.

-Es verdad…. Jamás me imagine que ellos dos sean más rápido que Inuyasha y Miroku-dice Sango preocupada.

-Y lo más increíble es que ya casi no encuentro rastro de ellos-dice Inuyasha desesperado por encontrar un rastro.

-Solo falta que…. ¡BUAAAA EL MOUNSTRUO CIEN PIES SE LA HAYA COMIDO BUAAAA!-Dice Shippo llorando al imaginárselo.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA ENANO!-Grita Inuyasha furioso.

-No lo regañes Inuyasha-dice Kagome furiosa mientras braza a Shippo.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo que el Amo Inuyasha lo regañe-dice Myoga al saltar al hombro de Shippo furioso dejando a todos sorprendidos- Cállate Shippo porque Isaura debe estar viva, porque si no… estoy seguro que sus primos me buscaran para matarme y no dudaría que también a ustedes-dice Myoga aterrado.

-Pero anciano Myoga Shippo apenas es un niño y se está expresando-Dice Sango defendiendo a Shippo.

-Pues que no se exprese de esa forma-dice Myoga furioso mientras salta hacia el hombro de Inuyasha-Amo Inuyasha tenemos que seguir buscando a Isaura antes de que algo malo le pase-dice Myoga preocupado.

-Tranquilo Myoga que la seguiremos buscando, y no te preocupes que estoy seguro que está bien-dice Inuyasha confiado mientras sigue el pequeño rastro.

-¿Cómo puede estar seguro?-pregunta Myoga preocupado.

-Con lo poco que conozco a Isaura he visto que ella es muy valiente y orgullosa-dice mientras muestra una media sonrisa- debiste de ver como ella mandaba a Koga al suelo y aun cuando él la amenazaba ella no le tenía miedo si no lo retaba y cuando la conocimos transformada logro hacer un campo de fuerza cuando Miroku uso su agujero negro y se enfrentó a el-dice orgulloso.

-¿D…De verdad?-Pregunta Myoga impactado.

-Y no te imaginas como me dolió la espalda-dice Miroku un poco humillado.

-Así que no te preocupes yo sé que sigue viva y que debe estar por alguna parte esperándonos a que la encontremos-dijo Inuyasha mientras sonreía a medias.

-Puede que Inuyasha tenga razón-dice Sango un poco tranquila.

-Keh! yo siempre la tengo-contesta orgulloso.

-Lo dudo-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿QUE DIJERON?!-Grita Inuyasha furioso deteniéndose de golpe.

-Nada-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo con cara divertida.

/

Isaura y Rin estaban hablando de su vida para poder conocerse mejor y ser buenas amigas. Mientras que Sesshomaru las está observando en silencio y de lejos mientras que Jaken está dormido junto a Ah-Un.

_-Aún no han venido por ella, y ni siquiera puedo sentir a Inuyasha y sus amigos acercándose y mucho menos a Akatsuki y Shizuka_-piensa Sesshomaru mientras veía a Isaura seriamente mientras que ella lo mira y le sonríe y al ver que le sonreía él fija su vista hacia el cielo.

-Es muy serio Sesshomaru, exactamente como mi prima Shizuka me lo describió, no puedo creer que al fin lo conozca-dice Isaura mientras miraba a Sesshomaru emocionada.

-El Señor Sesshomaru siempre es un hombre serio y siempre está muy callado pero es muy bueno y tiene buen corazón-dice mientras lo mira con cariño-si no fuera por el ahorita estaría muerta, lo quiero como si fuera mi papa-dice mientras voltea a ver a Isaura sonriente.

-Jamás me imagina que Sesshomaru esté en compañía de una humana y menos de una niña-dice impresionada pero se calla de inmediato y se cubre su boca con ambas manos-sin ofender-dice apenada.

-No te preocupes, mucho han dicho lo mismo, incluyendo el Señor Jaken-dice Rin con una sonrisa tierna- Y me sorprende mucho que en tan poco tiempo el hermano del Señor Sesshomaru y sus amigos aceptaran llevarte con tus primos…-dice mientras su rostro cambiaba a tristeza-pero lamentos que las cosas se complicaran ya que están por toda la región buscándote junto con tu hermano… que en paz descanse-dijo Rin triste.

-No te preocupes que ahorita él se convirtió un ángel junto con mi hermano que no nació y entre los dos me deben de estar cuidando desde haya al igual que tus hermanos te cuidan a ti-dice sonriente.

-Sabes una cosa…tienes muchísima suerte-dice Rin un poco celosa.

-Ah! ¿Por qué?-Pregunto confundida.

-Porque tontita-contesta divertida- porque tienes a tus primos y ellos te están buscando y no se detendrán hasta encontrarte-dice Mientras agarra las manos de Isaura-No pierdas las esperanzas que muy pronto te iras a vivir con ellos e iniciara una nueva vida-explica rin contenta.

-Sí, tienes razón-dice Isaura sonriente y triste a la vez- solo quiero verlos pronto.

-Niña-llama Sesshomaru mientras que el lentamente se dirigía hacia ellas-dinos ¿Por cuál caminos has tomado? Para si llevarte con Inuyasha-dice el seriamente.

-Claro no hay problemas-dice Isaura mientras voltea a ver al cadáver del cien pies- Mmmmm me acuerdo que por haya-dice mientras apunta hacia el este.

-Rin, despierta a Jaken y a Ah-Un y dile que nos vamos-ordena Sesshomaru seriamente sin quitar la vista a la dirección que dijo Isaura.

-Si señor-dice Rin mientras obedientemente se dirige hacia ellos-Despierte señor Jaken, despierta Ah-Un ya nos vamos-dice Rin mientras los sacudían y lentamente ellos se despertaban

-Ya nos vamos ¿Ya recogieron a Isaura?-pregunta Jaken aun dormido.

-No señor Jaken, vamos a llevarla-dice mientras ella y Isaura se subían al lomo de Ah-Un.

-¡¿QUE?!-Grita sorprendido mientras corría hacia Sesshomaru- Amo Sesshomaru, eso significa ¿Que iremos con Inuyasha y sus amigos?

Sesshomaru no contesta y comienza a caminar hacia la dirección que Isaura le dijo dejando a Jaken ahí con los ojos abiertos mientras que los demás se alejaban dejándolo atrás.

-¡ESPERENME, NO ME DEJEN!-Grita Jaken desesperado.

-Pues córrale antes de que lo abandonemos-dice Isaura mientras que ella y Rin reían a carcajada.

-Jajá muy graciosas- dice Jaken enojado mientras los alcanzaba.

-Pues dijo la verdad Jaken-dice Rin mientras trata de aguantarse la risa.

-Tú cállate Rin-dice Jaken furioso.

-Bueno pero no se enoje señor Jaken-dice Rin sonriente.

-Pues no me hagas enojar niña-dice furioso mientras camina a lado de ellas- En cuanto a ti-dice apuntando a Isaura enojado- Escúchame muy bien, no vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Shizuka, esa maldita traidora abandono al Señor Sesshomaru sin ningún motivo convirtiéndolo en un ser frio-dice Jaken furioso.

-Ella no es una traidora-dice Isaura furiosa.

-Claro que lo es-dice Furioso.

-¡JAKEN!-Llama Sesshomaru seriamente.

-¿Si Amo?-Dice Jaken con tono tranquilo y amable.

-Si no te callas, voy a matarte-dice Sesshomaru con voz fría sin verlo.

Jaken se quedó congelado donde estar aterrado al oír eso, si no se callaba el señor lo mataría, mientras que Rin lo miraba preocupada y Isaura lo miraba con burla.

Sesshomaru no soportaba oír como Jaken ofendía a Shizuka, aunque lo haya abandonado el no dejaba de amarla y no permitía que nadie le faltara el respeto ya automáticamente ganaría una inmediata pena de muerte. Pero necesita a Jaken con vida ya que necesitaba que alguien vigilara a Rin mientras que el busca a Naraku o enfrenta a otra criaturas.

-Uuuyyy parece que te regañaron Jaken-dice Isaura en tono burlón.

Jaken la lanza una mirada furiosa mientras que ella le lanza una mirada retadora.

/

Lejos del lugar se encontraba un Hanyou bastante desesperado por encontrar un rastro que desde hace horas el rastro de Isaura y del cien pies desaparecieron, mientras sus compañeros caminaban muy cansados con ganas de dormir por horas pero trataban de reunir fuerzas para seguir buscando a Isaura.

-¿En dónde estará esa niña?-dice Inuyasha preocupado mientras continua buscando un rastro.

-Debe estar muy preocupado-Dice sango a lo lejos.

-Parece que Inuyasha empezó a tenerle cariño a la pequeña Isaura que ahora se preocupa demasiado por ella como si el fuera su hermano mayor-dice Miroku a lado de Sango.

-Tengo mucho sueño-dice Shippo soñoliento.

-Si pero tú no has estado caminando como nosotros-dice Miroku molesto al verlo en su hombro- así que no te quejes.

-P…Pero ya casi anochece-dice Shippo viendo el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer-Pero ¿Dónde podrá estar?-agrego Shippo evitando bostezar- El aura de Isaura es demasiado extraño y no es difícil de detectar al igual que un cien pies.

-Acuérdate que cuando la conocimos no podríamos detectar su aura y Inuyasha no podía detectar su olor-dice Sango en tono serio.

-Los poderes de la señorita Isaura le permiten crear una especie de campo alrededor de ella que le permite evitar que su aroma o aura puedan ser detectados-dice Myoga sentado en el hombro de Kagome.

-Eso explica porque no podríamos detectarlo cuando la conocimos-dice Kagome sorprendida.

-Eso explica porque no podía absorberla con mi agujero negro-dice sorprendido.

-¡¿USASTES TU AGUJERO NEGRO EN ISAURA?!-Pregunta Myoga furioso.

-No claro que no Jejejejeje-contesta nervioso.

-Dudo mucho que Isaura haya usado su campo-dice Inuyasha deteniéndose y volteando a verlos-Además creo que debe ser su collar el que evita que la encontremos, note que volvió a brillar cuando se transformó justo cuando la conocimos.

-Si…eso tiene sentido-dice Sango

-Esperen hablan de su collar…. ¿Qué les conto la Señorita Isaura de su collar?-Pregunta Myoga confundido.

-Pues…ella nos dijo que su collar se lo dieron en su último cumpleaños que la paso con su familia y su padre se lo regalo con su colmillo junto con la de su hermano diciéndole que mientras ella tenga el collar consigo nada malo me pasara-Contesta Inuyasha seriamente.

-Mmmmm parece que su padre ni su madre no se atrevieron a decirle la verdad-dice Myoga

Seriamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Miroku confundido.

-Tsukume siempre supo que uno de sus hijos heredaría los poderes espirituales de su madre y al ser el primer Daiyōkai o demonio que se casa con una sacerdotisa tenía que pensar en algo para enfrentarse al resultado de esa unión, Kaito obviamente no heredo ningún poder de su madre pero en cuanto descubrieron que Isaura si los heredo tenían que pensar en algo para que ella controle su lado espiritual y su lado demoniaco ya que de pequeña es muy peligroso para ella y más cuando se desmayó por tanto poder que tiene debilito su cuerpo. Tsukume fue hasta la casa de Totosai y le dijo que por favor le hiciera una espada como mi Amo el gran Inu no Taishō mando hacerla con su espada para controlar su sangre, pero el problema no nada más era su sangré si no su lado espiritual así que….

-¡ESPERA! ¿Ese anciano de Totosai también sabe de la existencia de Isaura? ¿Pero Isaura dijo que no sabía nada de él?-Pregunta Inuyasha furioso interrumpiendo a Myoga.

-Es porque ella jamás supo de él porque su padre sabía que si ella se enterara que él hace grandes espadas ella pediría uno y era lo que menos quería-contesta asustado por la reacción de Inuyasha-Dime que por favor ella no sabe nada de Totosai-Suplica aterrado.

-Pues ya sabe y quiere tener una espada idéntica a la de Inuyasha-contesta Sango nerviosa.

-Eso no es nada bueno-dice Myoga aterrado pero rápidamente vuelve a su pose seria- Bueno como decía Totosai le dio a Tsukume una tela poderosa y le dijo que le diera dos colmillos para poder ponerle una especie de sello para su sangre y su poder espiritual pero Tsukume le pidió a Kaito su colmillo y el con gusto acepto en el momento que supo lo que pasaba y con ese candado lograron salvar a Isaura encerrando la mayor parte de su poder en él y se lo dieron como regalo en su cumpleaños-dijo Myoga.

-Espera…usted nos dijo que ella puede a controlar su lado demoniaco con sus poderes espirituales-dijo Miroku demasiados confundido como los demás.

-Y es verdad pero eso es también gracias a sus poderes espirituales que tiene liberado-dice Myoga seriamente- Su collar brilla cuando esta transformado ya que su poder espiritual que tiene encerrado lucha por liberarse.

-Entonces ¿Cómo fue que el collar causo algo que termino lanzando a los en diferentes direcciones cuando Inuyasha le quito el collar para salvarnos de Isaura cuando la conocimos?-pregunta Shippo confundido.

-Pues… debe ser por el sello que se activó en el momento que Inuyasha toco el collar, pero al ver que aún sigue brillando significa que aún sigue intacto…el sello liberara lentamente los poderes de Isaura a medida que vaya creciendo y ya pueda cargar con todo ese poder-dice Myoga.

-Eso explica todo-dice Shippo.

-Así que para eso sirve ese collar-dice Miroku pensativo.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasaría si rompieras el sello antes de tiempo y aun siendo una niña?-pregunta Sango algo asustada.

-Isaura se debilitaría y si no activamos el sello en unos días moriría-dice Myoga asustado al decir esa información.

-Eso es malo-dice Sango asustada.

-Más que malo-Dice Miroku Asustado.

Una serpiente caza almas de Kikyo se aleja rápidamente sin ser detectado por Inuyasha y sus amigos. De pronto Inuyasha siente una aroma que tanto desprecia con toda su alma despreciable pero al mismo tiempo siente una aroma extraña y familiar y el que tanto ha estado buscando todo el día.

-Siento las presencia de los fragmentos-dijo Kagome mientras corría hacia Inuyasha.

-Y también un olor despreciable y el de Isaura-Dice Inuyasha enojado.

-¿Qué?-dice Shippo sorprendido-Sera Koga

-No…algo peor que el-dice mientras se pondría en guardia.

De pronto Sesshomaru sale de los arboles caminando tranquilamente viendo a Inuyasha y su amigos fríamente mientras que Inuyasha lo mira con odio mientras que atrás de Sesshomaru Ah-Un llevando a Rin y a Isaura sonriendo y a Jaken caminando asustado por la amenaza de Sesshomaru.

-¡ES ISAURA!-Grita Myoga emocionado.

-¡HOLA A TODOS!-Grita Isaura saludando a todos mientras seguía sentada en el lomo de Ah-Un

-¡ISAURA ESTA BIEN!-Grita Kagome aliviada al verla sana y salva.

Inuyasha se sorprende al verla viaja junto con el grupo de Sesshomaru con vida y sin ningún rastro de que Sesshomaru la atacara o la lastimara por ser una Hanyou como el, acaso lo amenazo con sus poderes que le permite controlar a otros seres porque si fue a si se sentiría demasiado orgulloso de ella.

-Isaura, ve con el grupo de Inuyasha-Dice Sesshomaru seriamente viendo a Inuyasha.

-Si-dice mientras se baja del lomo de Ah-Un-Gracias Ah-Uh dice mientras le acaricia las dos cabezas y corre hacia Inuyasha.

-Isaura-dice viéndola seriamente.

-Si-dice confundida por su actitud.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunta mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura.

-Si…El Señor Sesshomaru asesino al cien pies y me salvo la vida-dice mientras lo mira agradecida y voltea a ver a Inuyasha- si no fuera por él no sé qué hubiera pasado posiblemente hubiera matado a cien pies o el a mí-dice un poco apenada.

Inuyasha se levanta y mira seriamente a Sesshomaru.

-Más te vale que la entregues con sus primos Inuyasha porque si algo le pasa te juro que te matare-le advirtió con una mirada asesina.

Todos se sorprenden por la advertencia de Sesshomaru, le está advirtiendo a Inuyasha por la seguridad de Isaura pero Myoga pudo entender que él ya se enteró que ella es la prima de la Daiyōkai que tanto ama, por eso es la advertencia.

-No necesitas advertirme por algo que hare-dice enojado.

-Más te vale-dice Sesshomaru fríamente- Jaken, entrégale los fragmentos-Ordena seriamente.

-P…Pe-Jaken no puede terminar por la mirada fría que Sesshomaru le lanza- Si Amo-dice aterrado y se dirige hacia Inuyasha y le entrega de mala gana la bolsa donde guarda los fragmentos-Aquí tienes-dice de mala gana y se va de nuevo a lado de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha abre la bolsa y mira los fragmentos que tenía el monstruo cien pies.

Sesshomaru se da la vuelta lanzándole una mirada a Ah-Un como señal que ya es hora de irse que el dragón de dos cabezas lo obedece y comienza a seguir a Sesshomaru.

-¡ADIOS ISAURA!-Grita Rin despidiéndose.

-¡ADIOS RIN!-Se despide Isaura que estaba parada a lado de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru junto con su grupo desapareció a través de los árboles del oscuro bosque **(Ya había anochecido) **dejando a Inuyasha serio y los demás sorprendidos por la actitud de Sesshomaru hacia los Hanyous.

-Isaura-dice Inuyasha seriamente volteando a verla

-Sí.

-Me alegra que estés bien-dice dándole una media sonrisa.

Isaura le regala una sonrisa agradecida mientras que los demás miran a Isaura con alegría al verla con vida. Y más con Sesshomaru

/

Después de comer y que Isaura les explica lo que paso y lo que vivió con Sesshomaru se fueron a dormir mientras que Inuyasha estaba sentado encima de un árbol dormido lo despierta un una aroma de tierra de cementerio que siempre lo atraía.

Rápidamente baja del árbol y corre siguiendo el olor hasta llegar al punto donde provenía. Era Kikyo que estaba sentada en un árbol mientras recibía las almas de las serpientes caza alma.

-Kikyo-Dice en voz baja al verla.

-Inuyasha-dice mientras abre los ojos para verlo-Me da gusto verte bien.

-Kikyo….si tu estas aquí ¿Don…

-¿Dónde está Kohaku?-termina la pregunta de Inuyasha- Está bien solo no quiero que vea como recolecto las almas-dice Kikyo mientras se levanta- Aun no han encontrado ningún rastro de Naraku verdad.

-Por desgracias-le contesta seriamente.

-Pero me contaron que estas llevando a una niña como tú-dijo viéndolo tiernamente-me sorprende ver que estas cuidando de una niña por tu cuenta ya que no eras así con mi hermana cuando era niña hace 50 años-dice mientras le regala una sonrisa.

-Keh! tengo mis razones-contesta orgulloso.

-Esa niña es diferente a las criaturas que eh conocido en mi vida eso me ha impresionado-dice ella seriamente.

-Eso es porque su madre era una sacerdotisa-contesta Inuyasha.

-Vaya-dice sorprendida- Eso es sorpréndete jamás oí de una relación de un Daiyōkai y una sacerdotisa-dice ella con cierta tristeza- pero si eh una sacerdotisa con un Hanyou -dice ella mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa triste.

El corazón sintió destrozarse en ese momento al recordar los momentos que había vivido con Kikyo antes de una mentira los separara.

-Kikyo

-Inuyasha te has dando cuenta que el poder de ella es increíblemente fuerte ya que la mayor parte está dentro de ese collar que brilla cuando se transforma-dice Kikyo seriamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Pregunta sorprendido.

-Una de mis serpientes oyó todo lo que Myoga les dijo y me lo conto todo y además puedo sentir el gran poder que se encuentra sellado en ese collar-dice mientras lo mira seriamente-Inuyasha es peligroso estar con ella porque si ese sello se rompe y muere tendrás que pagar las consecuencias con su primos y aparte de que ella no es tu responsabilidad.

-Y si así fuera ¿Qué? Aun así la llevare con sus primos, no quiero que sufra lo que yo sufrí en mi infancia-dice Inuyasha seriamente decidido.

-…-Lo mira seriamente por unos momentos y después da una media sonrisa-sabía que esa era tu respuesta-dice con un tono tranquilo.

Ella lentamente camina hacia Inuyasha hasta quedar frente a él y tiernamente le acaricia la mejilla.

-Inuyasha solo te pido que te cuides y no permitas que nada te haga daño y yo haré lo que sea por proteger a Kohaku y al fragmento que lo mantiene con vida-le dice al tiempo que le da un beso en la mejilla.

Inuyasha sintió su mejilla quemándose al sentir el beso de la mujer que ama.

Kikyo empieza a alejarse lentamente de Inuyasha seguida por sus serpientes y al estar un poco lejos de él ya perdiéndolo de vista alguien aterriza frente a ella, Kikyo no hace nada porque siente que no hay peligro y ve a una pequeña figura parada frente a ella.

-Así que tú eres Kikyo, la sacerdotisa que cuidaba la perla hace más de 50 años-dice Isaura seriamente viéndola a los ojos.

-Y tú eres Isaura, la niña producto de la relación de un Daiyōkai y una sacerdotisa-dice mientras la miraba tranquilamente-Sé que tú eres la niña que me espió cuando estaba viendo el árbol sagrado, admito que me sorprendió al no sentir tu aura extraña. Eres muy poderosa. Que has escuchado de mi conversación con Inuyasha.

-Solo vi que le distes un beso en la mejilla y le prometiste algo…eso es todo-dice seriamente aunque eso era verdad, ella despertó y vio que Inuyasha no estaba y siguió su rastro yéndose por otra dirección sin que nadie se diera cuenta porque sintió que alguien del grupo no estaba dormido y miraba por la dirección que había ido Inuyasha-Y además… a mí me sorprendió que se parezca mucho a Kagome pero ahora se ella es tu reencarnación-dijo Isaura seriamente.

-Tambien me sorprende el poder que tienes de mover objetos y de controlar tu lado demoniaco, tienes un gran poder que ninguna otro ser tiene actualmente-dijo mientras se arrodillaba para ponerse a su altura-y que este collar te está protegiendo-dijo viendo al collar ya que logra sentir el poder que esta sellado-además puedo sentir que tienes miedo, odio y tristeza dentro de ti pero luchar por ocultarlo algún día tienes que dejarlo salir y te hará muy bien, confía en mi-dijo mientras se levantaba y seguía su camino dejando a Isaura confundida-_Veo que la vida ha sido injusta contigo Isaura, lo lamento tanto-_Pensó con tristeza mientras que se alejaba_._

Isaura mira como Kikyo se aleja de ella dejándola confundida pero molesta al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente corre hacia el lugar donde los demás descansaban antes de que Inuyasha regresara que por suerte lo logro y se quedó trata de dormir otro poco antes de que amanezca.

Pero no se dio cuenta que cierta jovencita ya estaba despierta viendo con tristeza la dirección donde había ido Inuyasha pero jamás se dio cuenta de que Isaura se había ido.

**Ya sé, ya sé que hasta ahora pongo algo de romance de los que les dije que habría Jejejejeje sorry tratare de poner todo el romance que pueda ^^ solo espero que no se me olvide XD**

**Cuídense y espero que les haya gustado**

**Reviews Plisss**


	14. Chapter 14

Nuevamente el sol salía lentamente iluminando la región de Japón, los rayos del sol levantaron lentamente al grupo excepto a una cierta jovencita con uniforme escolar que se quedó despierta la mayor parte de la noche evitando llorar.

-Buenos días-saludo Miroku mientras se levantaba.

-Buenos días Miroku, buenos días Shippo, buenos días Kirara-dijo Sango mientras acariciaba a la pequeña gatita.

-Hola chicos-dijo Shippo mientras iba con Kagome-Kagome despierta que ya es de días-dijo mientras la sacude.

Kagome no despierta porque sigue dormida.

-Kagome des….

-Déjala Shippo que aún debe de estar cansada-dijo Isaura sentada en la rama de un árbol.

-Ah, Isaura buenos días-Saluda Sango sonriente.

-Buenos días-contesta sonriente.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-Pregunta Miroku viendo para todos lados.

-Es verdad ¿Dónde estará?-Pregunta Sango viendo para todos lados.

-De seguro fue a ver a Kikyo-Dice Shippo enojado mientras cruza los brazos.

-Y a ti que te importa que ellos se mire?-Pregunta Isaura enojada.

-Tú no lo sabes pero cuando Inuyasha se va a ver a Kikyo deja a Kagome llena de tristeza-contesta Shippo enojado.

-¿Otro triángulo amoroso?-Pregunta Isaura seria ya que vio a Inuyasha con Kikyo- ¿cuantos triángulos amorosos hay entre ellos o en ustedes?-pregunta confundida viendo a Miroku y a Sango.

-Pues con Miroku y Sango solo hay cuando el ve a mujeres hermosas-dice Shippo seriamente.

-Bueno, bueno ya dejen de hablar de eso-dice Miroku nervioso mientras se acerca a Sango-No queremos que Kagome se despierte y este oyendo eso.

-Sí, tienes razón-contestan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Solo los calla para que no digan todas la verdades sobre ti-dice Sango viéndolo seriamente.

-No, no Sango como crees solo quiero que Kagome duerma un poco no crees-dice mientras que su mano toca el trasero de Sango.

¡PLAFF!

-Eres un maldito pervertido-dice furiosa.

-P.. Perdóname Sango-se disculpa Miroku adolorido con un enorme chipote en la cabeza.

-Buenos días chicos-dice Kagome mientras se levanta desanimada.

-Buenos días Kagome-Saluda todos al mismo tiempo.

Kagome mira para todos lados para ver si Inuyasha para ver si es fue un sueño que se había ido a ver a Kikyo hasta que se dio cuenta que Inuyasha no había regresado y si fue a ver a Kikyo. Sintió su corazón que rápidamente se le rompe en millones de pedazos.

-¿Estas bien Kagome?-Pregunta Shippo preocupado.

-Si Shippo, gracias-contesta con una falsa sonrisa.

-Yo lo dudo-dice en voz baja.

De pronto Inuyasha parece caminando lentamente dirigiéndose hacia ellos, todos lo miran como si nada mientras que Kagome trata de evitar verle la cara.

-Buenos Días Inuyasha-Saluda Isaura sonriente.

-Hola Isaura, buenos días-Saluda Inuyasha tranquilo.

-Algo me dice que fuiste a ver a Kikyo verdad-Dice Kagome con tono triste.

-Ah, si-Contesta un poco triste.

-Y… ¿De que hablaron?-Pregunta Kagome interesada.

-Pueess…. De nada-contesta.

-Mentiroso-dice Kagome enojada y triste.

-Y si hablamos ¿Qué? Que te puede interesar tonta-dice Inuyasha un poco enojado.

-Abajo.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de ser estrellado contra el suelo pero por suerte Isaura logra impedirlo.

-Isaura por favor Inuyasha se lo merece-suplica Shippo enojado.

Isaura lo mira con cara de que lo quiere matar por lo que termina Shippo asustado y se oculta detrás de Kagome mientras que ella la mira seriamente y Inuyasha los mira muy serio.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-dice Inuyasha mientras se aleja un poco del grupo.

-¿No crees que debamos comer primero?-Pregunta Sango un poco nerviosa y con hambre.

-Si Jejeje estoy de acuerdo-dice Miroku nervioso.

-Pues comamos algo y después nos vamos-dice Inuyasha serio.

/

Haruka se encuentra hablando en la cabaña de la pareja de ancianos que le ofrecieron una cabaña al grupo de Inuyasha.

-Así que ¿Esa niña vino con ese grupo y paso la noche en una de sus cabañas para viajeros?-pregunta Haruka contento por dentro porque por fin encontró la información que tanto quería.

-Así es, al principio creíamos que era la hija de ese jovencito de nombre Inuyasha y de esa bella joven sacerdotisa de nombre Kagome. Es que como se parecen muchísimo que cualquiera se equivoca -dice la Anciana apenada.

-Señora le permito recordarle que son unos Hanyous insignificantes-dijo Haruka asqueado por la forma que la anciana hablada de los Hanyous.

-Su Excelencia en esta aldea no está permitido discriminar a los Hanyous por ser producto de un amor entre diferentes especies ya que somos hijos de la mismísima madre tierra-dice el anciano enojado por la forma del que el monje hablaba de ellos-Además hace cientos de año aquí vivía un humano que se casó con una hermosa demoniza de noble corazón que ha protegido esta aldea por muchísimos años y de esa relación nació un hermoso Hanyou pero en un ataque contra un demonio sus padre terminaron sacrificando su vida dejando al pobre Hanyou solito en esta aldea y nuestros ancestro se hicieron cargo de él que en paz descanse-dice el anciano enojado-así que en esta aldea no permitimos a hombres como usted expresarse de ellos de esta manera-dice mientras se levanta enojado-así que hágame el favor de irse de mi aldea antes de que lo saquemos a patadas-dijo el ancianos mientras le indicaba la salida.

-Antes de irme, necesito que me digan ¿A qué dirección se fueron?-pregunta seriamente.

-Si crees que le vamos a decir está muy equivocado-dijo la anciana levantándose enojada- así que será mejor que usted y sus hombre se larguen de esta aldea y jamás vuelva-dice la anciana mientras camina hacia su esposo.

Haruka se levanta furioso y se va de la cabaña de los ancianos y se dirige hacia las afueras de la aldea donde están sus hombres esperando con noticias pero al verlo furioso se dieron cuenta que hay malas noticias.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta uno de los hombres nervioso.

-Que son unos humanos traidores que protegen a unos insignificantes Hanyous-dice Haruka furioso- y no nos dirán hacia donde se fueron.

-Pero yo sí sé por dónde se fueron-dice una voz femenina con tono serio.

Todos voltearon a la dirección donde provenía la voz y vieron a una linda y joven mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro suelto y ojos negros que los veía seriamente y detrás de ella estaba uno de los hombres de Haruka.

-Kasumi-dijo Haruka sorprendido de verla- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta enojado.

-Señor le juro que trate de detenerla-dijo el hombre asustado por la reacción del Monje.

-Pues que crees, buscando a mi sobrina o acaso creyó que estaría con los demás sobrevivientes sentada con los brazos cruzando sin hacer nada-pregunto seriamente.

-Ya me lo imaginaba de ti Kasumi-dijo Haruka sonriendo a medias- y dime ¿Sabes en qué dirección se fueron?-pregunta interesado.

-Sí, Uno de los aldeanos me lo dijo a cambio de que le comprara algo-dijo mostrando una manzana- síganme-dijo mientras caminaba por el bosque.

Los hombres se miraban confundidos mientras que Haruka comenzaba a seguir a Kasumi sonriendo maléficamente por al fin saber en qué dirección fue esa niña.

-Por aquí se fueron y si seguimos por ese camino nos podría llevar hasta Isaura-dijo mientras apuntaba el camino destruido por el Cien Pies.

-Excelente, bien echo Kasumi -dijo el Monje orgulloso-Que estamos esperando en marcha-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar siguiendo el camino destrozando mientras que los hombres y Kasumi caminaba seriamente siguiéndolos-_Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver pequeña, ni creas que te será fácil esconderte de mí-_Pensó mientras sonreía maléficamente.

/

Inuyasha y sus amigos caminaban por el bosque tranquilamente y callados, Kagome no ha hablado con Inuyasha en todo el día ya que aún sigue deprimida por la visita que Inuyasha tuvo con Kikyo.

-Oigan ¿Podemos descansar ya tengo hambre?-Pregunta Isaura rompiendo ese molesto silencio.

-No podemos si nos detenemos menos encontraremos a tus primos y nosotros derrotaremos a Naraku-contesta Inuyasha seriamente sin verla.

-Inuyasha estoy de acuerdo con Isaura ya es tarde y también tengo hambre-dice Shippo sentando en el hombro de Kagome.

-Sera mejor que descansemos un rato-dijo Sango deteniéndose.

-Está bien-acepto Inuyasha de mala gana.

En menos de un minutos todos se sentaron y sacaban su almuerzo para comer a gusto y descansar mientras que Inuyasha se sentaba un poco lejos de Kagome y ella evitaba verlo. Por lo que los demás trataron de encontrar un tema para no comer en silencio y aburrirse hasta morir mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome no hablaban para nada y no hablaban a nadie.

-Dime Shippo ¿Siempre es así cuando Inuyasha ve a Kikyo?-Pregunta Isaura en voz baja para que no la escuchen.

-Ni te imaginas-contesta Shippo en voz baja.

Isaura decidió mejor callarse y seguir comiendo a gusto escuchando la conversación de Miroku y Sango.

/

Sesshomaru se encuentra sentado en una roca viendo el cielo pensando en todo lo que paso en el día anterior a conocer a Isaura, al principio jamás se imaginó que ella fuera su prima o que por fin escucharía algo sobre Shizuka que no había oído desde hace más de 200 años . Mientras que Rin recolectaba flores para hacer dos coronas de flores para Ah-Un y Jaken dormía acostado en las flores Sesshomaru siente una presencia familiar que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

De pronto una 2 bolas de luz aparece a unos metros frente a él obligándolo a levantarse pero no hace ninguna muestra de defensa o lista para atacar, la bolas de luz lentamente desaparece mostrando la figura de una pareja de Daiyōkai, uno era un joven guapo de cabellos plateados, ojos dorado, dos flanjas rojas en sus mejillas y una luna roja en su mejilla, una bellísima mujer de cabellos plateados con ojos dorados, una flanja morada en la mejilla derecha y una luna morada en su frente con un pequeño bebe de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados grandes, flanjas rojas y una luna morada.

-A pasado mucho tiempo Sesshomaru-dice el demonio parado a unos metros frente a él con mirada seria.

-Akatsuki-dijo Sesshomaru viéndolo seriamente.

Rin se queda viendo a los demonios mientras que Jaken lentamente se levanta lentamente y al ver lo que pasa rápidamente corre hacia el Sesshomaru.

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿Está todo bien?-Pregunta Jaken preocupado pero al ver a Akatsuki junto con la mujer y bebe que los acompaña se queda sorprendido- P…Peor si es Akatsuki-dice sorprendido.

-Hola Jaken me da gusto verte-dice Akatsuki con una sonrisa y fija su vista hacia Rin-vaya… me sorprende que estés viajando con una niña humana-dice fijando su vista hacia Sesshomaru-No has cambiado casi nada aparte que perdiste tu brazo izquierdo-dijo seriamente-Ella es mi esposa Mariko y mi hijo Tsukume-dijo algo más tranquilo.

-Es un placer-dice Mariko tranquilamente mientras que él bebe lo mira.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada ya que solamente se les quedo viendo.

-Rin ve a con Ah-Un y caza un pez-dice Sesshomaru seriamente.

-Si Amo-dice Rin obediente mientras comienza a alejarse con el dragón de dos cabezas.

-Se lo que paso con tu padre y sé que es muy atrasado pero lo lamento mucho y también lamento no haber estado en esos momentos-dijo Akatsuki con tono triste-Aunque dudo mucho que tu hayas llorado por la muerte de tu padre-dijo seriamente.

-Akatsuki-dice enojada Mariko.

-Y yo ya me entere lo de Tsukume y que tuvo una familia con una humana-dijo Sesshomaru seriamente- y sé que ustedes buscan a sus hijos.

Akatsuki y Mariko se sorprendieron a escuchar esa información ya que hace doscientos años no sabían nada de Sesshomaru ¿Cómo supo de esa información? ¿Acaso él sabía algo?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Pregunto Akatsuki confundido.

-¿Usted sabe algo? Porque si es así díganos por favor-suplica Mariko desesperada.

Sesshomaru los mira seriamente por unos momentos mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para darle la noticia de lo que Isaura le informo.

-Si se algo…..he visto a su prima a Isaura y esta bien-dice Sesshomaru seriamente.

-Bendito sea Isaura está bien-dice Mariko aliviada por la información- Pero ¿Dónde están ella y Kaito? ¿Por qué no están con usted?-Pregunta desesperada.

-Solo vi a Isaura, ella nos dijo que su madre, su hermano no nacido y su hermano mayor los mataron unos aldeanos-Contesta Sesshomaru un poco más tranquilo.

Akatsuki y Mariko no podían creer lo que escucharon, ellos ya sabían que Sayuri y él bebe que esperaba estaban muertos pero que Kaito esté muerto no lo podían creer, Akatsuki no podía creer que ni siquiera su tío había cumplido un año de muerto ya que su esposa embarazada junto con su primer hijo hayan muerto. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía permitir que Sesshomaru viera su lado sensible, en cambio Mariko comenzó a llorar tapando su rostro recargándose en un árbol dándole la espalda a los demás mientras que él bebe ni idea de lo que pasaba.

-M…Malditos aldeanos-dice Akatsuki furioso apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Lo…Lo lamento mucho-dice Jaken triste por la reacción de ellos.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Isaura?-Pregunta Akatsuki enojado.

-Primero dime ¿Dónde está Shizuka?-Pregunta Sesshomaru con tono más fuerte.

-No tengo porque decirte-contesta enojado.

-Akatsuki!-Dice Mariko enojada.

-Te preguntare otra vez ¿Dónde está Shizuka?-Pregunta Sesshomaru enojado dando un paso hacia ellos.

-Estás loco si piensas que te diré dónde está mi hermana, pero tu si me dirás ¿Dónde está Isaura?-Pregunta Akatsuki furioso.

Sesshomaru y Akatsuki se vieron desafinadamente y cualquiera juraría que están pensando en una batalla hasta que uno hable lo que el otro quiere. Mariko no soportaba todo lo que estaba pasando mientras que el pequeño Tsukume parecía que estaba a punto de llorar por tanta energía negativa que rodea a Sesshomaru y Akatsuki.

-¡BASTA!-Grita desesperada llamando la atención de ambos incluyendo la de Jaken- Basta ya-dijo mientras se ponía en frente de su marido- Akatsuki ay que decirle donde esta Shizuka-dice en voz baja.

-Estás loca, ni creas que le diré dónde está mi hermana-dice Akatsuki en voz baja enojado.

-Escucha la vida de Isaura esta en juego y además Shizuka ha sufrido mucho por él y tú lo sabes…. Hay que decirle-dice en voz baja dándose la vuelta y dando unos paso hasta quedar a unos pocos metros cerca de Sesshomaru- Shizuka está en las montañas del suroeste donde se puede ver algunas aldeas incluyendo la aldea donde asesinaron a la madre y los hermanos de Isaura-dice Mariko seriamente pudiendo notar un pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Sesshomaru-Ahora dinos ¿Dónde está Isaura?-Pregunta Seriamente.

-Gracias es todo lo que quería saber-agradece tranquilamente- y su prima Hanyou esta con Inuyasha y sus amigos por el este-dice mientras comienza a caminar por el suroeste.

-Inuyasha ¿No es el nombre de tu hermano que tanto has despreciado incluyendo cuando aún no nacía solo por ser hijo de una humana?-pregunta Akatsuki sorprendido mientras ve que Sesshomaru se detiene.

-Jamás eh considerado ese Hanyou como mi hermano-contesta seriamente dándole la espalda- ¡Jaken!

-Si Amo Sesshomaru-dice Jaken parándose frente a él.

-Vigila a Rin y más vale que no le pase nada porque si algo le ocurre voy a matarte-dice mientras se convierte en una bola blanca brillante y se aleja dejando a Jaken aterrado.

-Jamás me imagine a Sesshomaru protegiendo a una niña humana-dice Akatsuki sorprendido.

-Ni yo con lo que me contaste-dijo Mariko sorprendida mientras que Tsukume lentamente se dormía.

/

Kagome se encontraba sentada en el pasto lejos del grupo leyendo un libro de la escuela para poder tener algo de conocimiento de la escuela mientras falta para buscar los fragmentos y derrotar a Naraku.

-Kagome

Kagome lentamente gira su rostro y ve a Inuyasha parada a un lado de ella viéndola con una mirada tranquila, se sienta a un lado de ella y Kagome no dice nada ya que solamente cierra su libro y lo pone a un lado.

-¿Estas bien Kagome?-Pregunta preocupado.

-Sí, Estoy bien-contesta un poco triste-ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando vas a ver a Kikyo así que no te preocupes-dice mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-Si-contesta Inuyasha no muy convencido con su sonrisa-Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué estás conmigo si te hago demasiado daño?-pregunta con un tono triste.

-Quita esas ideas de ti cabeza si tú lo único que haces es protegerme de todos los peligros que hay en esta época-dice Kagome un poco enojada- Además…jure estar a tu lado y no me arrepiento de mi decisión-dijo mostrándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Kagome-dice sorprendido.

Kagome recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras mira tranquilamente al cielo con una sonrisa.

-Además me siento muy bien estando a tu lado y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar-dice Kagome con una tierna sonrisa.

Inuyasha recarga su cabeza en la de Kagome y agarra su mano y Kagome agarra la suya fuertemente como si algo estuviera a punto de separarlos.

-_Yo también me siento muy bien estando a tu lado Kagome, gracias_-piensa Inuyasha tranquilamente viendo el cielo con Kagome.

Los 2 estaban tan a gusto juntos viendo el cielo sin darse cuenta que dos niños y una gatita estaban espiándolos desde que Inuyasha fue a hablar con Kagome.

-No entiendo no se hablan durante la mayor parte del día y después se hablan, se agarran de las manos y miran el cielo como si fueran novios, jamás lo repito jamás entenderé a los adultos-dice Isaura confundida viendo a Inuyasha y a Kagome

-Créeme ni yo logro entenderlo-dice Shippo confundido.

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Si les gusta comenten plissssss**


	15. Chapter 15

-Hay excelencia usted nunca cambiara-dice sango molesta mientras estaba sentada cerca de un rio.

-Vamos Sango no te enojes conmigo ya sabes como soy-dice Miroku nervioso.

-Hay Miroku-dice Sango enojada por la respuesta de Miroku.

-Sango no te pongas así….tu sabes que tú eres la única mujer para mí-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-la única mujer que deseo que sea la madre de mis hijos-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si como no-contesta dándole la espalda enojada-Tan única que continuas pidiéndola a otras que tengan hijos contigo-dice mientras cruza los brazos enojada.

-Es que es la costumbre-dice Miroku nervioso-estoy seguro de que algún día podre superarlo.

-Lo dudo-dice con tono triste-dudo mucho que cuando derrotemos a Naraku y nos casemos usted deje de coquetear con mujeres-dice con tristeza.

-No estés triste Sango…. Cuando tú y yo nos casemos y tengamos hijos yo ya no seré ese monje pervertido que se la pasa coqueteando con mujeres hermosa-dice un poco tranquilo- Tu y yo seremos muy felices con todos los hijos que vayamos a tener y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar-dice mientras agarra su mano provocando que Sango se sonroje.

Miroku y Sango no sabían que a unos metros de ellos entre los arbustos Isaura, Shippo, Myoga y Kirara los estaban espiando

-Dudo mucho que Miroku vaya a dejar sus locuras, con el poco tiempo que llevo con ustedes ya se sus locuras cuando se trata de mujeres-dice Isaura viéndolos seriamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice Myoga sentado en el hombro de Isaura.

-Si yo también pienso lo mismo verdad Kirara-pregunta Shippo viendo como Kirara que está a un lado de él asiente con la cabeza-hasta Kirara piensa lo mismo-dice mientras chupa su paleta de chocolate.

-Ssshhhh cállate que no me dejas oír-dice Isaura mientras le tapa la boca con la paleta de Shippo.

Shippo la mira enojada por como lo callo mientras que Isaura junto con Kirara continúan viendo a Miroku y a Sango.

-Así que no te preocupes Sango que yo te protegeré a costa de mi propia vida en nuestra última batalla contra Naraku-dice mientras agarra su otra mano- y no te preocupes en decirme porque sé que tú también me protegerás ese día.

-M…Miroku-dice emocionada mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

Miroku se acerca y comienza a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de eso mientras Sango estaba roja como tomate comenzó a regresarle el abrazo como si fuera su salvavidas.

-Vaya esta vez no hay cache….-Shippo no logra termina ya que ve como la mano de Miroku comienza a acariciar el trasero de Sango.

_-Desearía que esa mano me acariciaba mi hombro o la cara pero no mis…-_piensa furiosa mientras aprieta fuertemente sus puños y empuja a Miroku furiosa-¡NO TIENE UNA MANERA DIFERENTE DE HACERLO!-Grita furiosa mientras le da una tremenda cachetada.

-AAAAAAAA!-Grita Miroku de dolor.

-¡Auch!-Dice Shippo mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-¡Wow! pero que cachetada le dio-dice Isaura un poco asustada mientras que Kirara asiente con los ojos cerrados.

-Esa es mi parte favorita-dice Myoga tratando de contener la risa.

Mientras un poco lejos de ellos Inuyasha y Kagome estaban siguiendo viendo el cielo tranquilamente hasta que escucharon el grito de Sango y un sonido de Miroku de dolor.

-Algo me dice ¿Qué ese Monje volvió a hacer de las suyas con Sango?-dice mientras mira hacia el camino donde los lleva al rio.

-Sí, no lo dudo-dice Kagome un poco enojada-Ese Monje nunca cambiara.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Dice Inuyasha negando con la cabeza.

-Tambien recuerdo que alguien me dijo que estaría siempre a mi lado y ya no iría a ver a Kikyo-Dice Kagome viendo a Inuyasha seriamente.

Inuyasha comenzó a temblar al oír lo que dijo Kagome de la promesa que le hizo cuando estaba a punto de perderla en manos de Akago.

-Eres como la mayoría de los hombres ya sabía que te marcharías-dijo Kagome enojada-y como te dije, te dije que me iba a enojar y sería normal-dice un poco enojada.

-Es verdad, eso dijistes-dijo Inuyasha triste pero de pronto siente como Kagome se acerca de nuevo a él y recarga su cabeza en su hombro-Oye, entonces ¿Aun sigues enojada?-Pregunta un poco más tranquilo.

-Pues que esperabas cuando tocamos este tema-dijo Kagome un poco más tranquila- pero aun así estaré a tu lado-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba.

-_Gracias Kagome-_Piensa Inuyasha feliz por tenerla a su lado.

/

En una de las montañas de suroestes Shizuka estaba parada observando el paisaje una mirada preocupada ya que no ha sabido nada de sus primos y creyó que para ver mejor estaría bien vigilando desde la montaña más grande. Rezaba todo el tiempo de que sus primos estén bien y que pronto ella o su hermano y cuñada los encuentren para llevarlos a su templo.

De pronto siente ráfaga de viento acompañada por una aroma tremendamente familiar y prácticamente imborrable de su memoria. Lentamente giró completamente hacía la izquierda, topándose con que alguien le acompañaba silenciosamente. Se petrificó al toparse con un par de ojos dorados que conocía de memoria, que incluso en más de una amarga ocasión había soñado y por demasiado tiempo anhelado.

- Se…Sesshomaru -murmuró ahogadamente.

No podía cree ahí estaba el, de pie, mirándola de una forma tan profunda que le pareció la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, sus ojos comenzaron a temblar al igual todo su cuerpo. Jamás se imaginó verlo ni menos por la manera que desapareció de su vida sin darle ninguna explicación. Se veía un poco diferente de la última vez que se vieron, se veía más maduro que antes, se sorprendió al ver que le falta un brazo pero aun así seguía siendo muy atractivo.

Sesshomaru estaba ahí de pie viéndola seriamente aunque en el fondo su corazón latía rápidamente ya que no podía creerlo que después de tantos años por fin ahí está frente a ella, aquel largo cabello plateado y esos bellos ojos dorados, los más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida. Realmente era ella. Tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla, besarla y exigirle una explicación sobre su abandono, pero se negaba rotundamente. A pesar de que deseaba correr, increíblemente hizo uso de un gran autocontrol ya que eso no es propio de él. Con pasos vacilantes esta vez, se acercó a pocos paso pero Shizuka decidió retrocede los mismo paso que el daba con intensión de que no se acercara. Con cada paso que Sesshomaru daba, Shizuka no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era un sueño que se acabaría en cuanto despertase, sola en la montaña, molesta y preocupada.

Sesshomaru se detuvo a unos pocos metros frente a ella, aún no podía creer que esta frente a él aquella bella mujer que había logrado conquistar su corazón, la única mujer que vio su lado sensible y haciendo crecer dentro de él un amor que creyó no sentir por nadie. Se sorprendió mas al ver que ella llevaba puesto el collar que él le regalo como muestra de su amor ya que eso podría significar que aún lo ama o solo lo usa porque sí.

-Ha pasado tiempo Shizuka-dice Sesshomaru seriamente mientras la mira a los ojos.

-Es verdad-contesta Shizuka fingiendo seriedad- Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

Sesshomaru puede notar que Shizuka trata de fingir seriedad cuando puede ver sufrimientos en sus ojos por lo que decide tranquilizarse un poco antes de saber la verdad.

-La esposa de tu hermano, Mariko, me dijo dónde encontrarte- a cambio que le dijera donde esta Isaura-contesta con un tono tranquilo.

Shizuka no lo podía creer, Mariko su mejor amiga, esposa de su hermano y madre de su sobrino rompió su promesa de que si se encontrara con Sesshomaru jamás le diría donde encontrarla, fue lo primero que le dijo y no fue capaz de cumplirla. Pero se sorprendió mas al escuchar sobre Isaura ¿Acaso el la conoce? ¿Sabe dónde está?

-¿Dijistes Isaura?-pregunta asustada- ¿Dónde está? Dime ¿Dónde está ella y Kaito?

-…..-Sesshomaru la mira mientras busca con que palabras decirle sobre la muerte de Kaito pero sabía que Shizuka no parara de preguntar sobre Isaura y Kaito- Isaura fue la única sobreviviente, los aldeanos mataron a Kaito-contesta seriamente.

Shizuka se cubre con ambas manos su boca mientras que las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, se arrodilla mientras que sus manos cubren sus ojos tratando que sus lágrimas dejen de salir de sus ojos.

-No….No por favor no-decía Shizuka llorando cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos-No por favor Kaito no-dice llorando.

Sesshomaru lentamente se acerca a ella y comienza a acariciarlo la cabeza arrodillándose frente a ella, jamás le ha gustado verla llorar y no sabía cómo demonios ayudarla. Shizuka al ver que Sesshomaru esa frente a ella y muy cerca se para rápidamente limpiándose la lagrimas mientras que Sesshomaru se levanta frente a ella.

-¿Do….Donde esta?-pregunta tratando de parar de llorar.

-Antes de decirte quiero saber ¿Por qué desapareciste?-Pregunto con un tono un poco fuerte mientras se acerca a ella mientras que Shizuka retrocede al mismo paso que él se acerca.

-No…No tengo nada que explicarte-contesto Shizuka tratando de mostrar seriedad.

-Pero tengo derecho en saberlo-dijo Sesshomaru mientras se acerca a ella- Y quiero saber ¿Por qué? –dijo con un tono triste.

Shizuka pudo notar ese tono de tristeza de la voz del Daiyōkai mas frio y peligroso de la región. Acaso ¿Él también ha sufrido como ella en todos estos años?

-¿Por qué Shizuka dime?-exige Sesshomaru en saberlo.

Shizuka le dio la espalda tratando de evitar verlo, quería correr pero sabía que Sesshomaru era más rápido que ella y podría alcanzarla sin ningún problema. No sabía cómo explicarle la razón de su abandono ya que ella ha sufrido por eso y no ha podido vivir tranquila con el corazón destrozado.

De pronto siente que le agarran su brazo sin usar la fuerza y la voltea forzosamente hasta quedar frente a Sesshomaru que la miraba serio.

-Dime ¿Por qué Shizuka?-Pregunta de nuevo pero esta vez enojado.

-Porque-dice Shizuka con lágrimas en los ojos-No lo soportaba…no soportaba escuchar todas esas horribles palabras o deseos espantosos que le deseabas a tu hermano cuando aún no nacía solo por ser el hijo de una humana. Y eso no es todo también hui por todo que dijistes que harías cuando tuvieras a colmillo de acero y a Sounga **(La espada de la tercera película)** construirías tu propio imperio para dominar a todos los demonios y humanos de toda la región cuando me dijistes que dejarías ese sueño para casarte conmigo-dijo cuándo lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas viéndolo furiosa- y lo que más me dolió fue que juraste que si tu padre no te entregaba esas espadas lo matarías con todo junto con Izayoi y tu hermano…. No podía soportar todo eso, por eso me fui porque no quería vivir todo es infierno-dijo furiosa mientras que sus ojos salían lágrimas de tristeza.

Sesshomaru la vio sorprendido, así que esa fue la razón por la que se fue. Cuando le dijo todo eso jamás se imaginó que la estaba dañando cuando era lo que menos quería en el mundo. Mientras que Shizuka estaba parada frente a él llorando con la cabeza agachada mientras que sus manos agarraban su collar con mucha fuerza.

-A pesar de que yo fui quien se alejó de tu vida, a pesar de que fue hace mucho tiempo yo jamás…yo jamás deje de amarte Sesshomaru, jamás hubo un solo minuto que no pensaba en ti-dijo entre lágrimas pero sin levantar la vista.

Sesshomaru sintió que su corazón latía más rápido que antes al escuchar esas palabra, ella aun lo ama, lo ama a pesar que ella fue quien lo abandono por más de 200 año mientras que el a pesar de todo lo que sufrió en ese entonces aun la sigue amando. Se acerca lentamente hacia ella y con su mano le agarra su mejilla acariciándola lentamente, Shizuka al sentirá al sentirá la agarra con su mano pero no la quita si no la acaricia como tanto había querido después de tantos años, levanta su vista y ve los ojos de Sesshomaru y que sus rostros están a unos pocos centímetros cerca. Lentamente sus rostros se van acercando, se acerca tímida pero deseosa mente hasta que…

-No-Dice cuando se aleja de Sesshomaru viéndolo aterrada- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso después de todo lo que te hice? ¿Co….Como?-dice Llorando mientras se convierte en una bola blanca esférica y se aleja a toda velocidad de él.

Sesshomaru mira cómo se aleja de él d nuevo dejándolo con el corazón destrozado, quería seguirla pero algo le impedía moverse para detenerla. Se quedó ahí parado viendo la dirección en la cual la mujer de su vida se había ido mostrando algo que nadie ha visto ni tiene la oportunidad de verlo en su vida, una solitaria lagrima saliendo en uno de los ojos de Sesshomaru.

/

-Eso te mereces por hacer una de las tuyas Miroku-dice Inuyasha viendo la marca de una mano en el rostro de Miroku

-Jejejejeje ya saben, mi mano esta maldita-dice Miroku adolorido alzando su mano donde tiene el vórtice.

-Pero te refieres a otro tipo de demonio-dice Inuyasha viéndolo seriamente.

-Pues si sigues con esas manías yo te curare cortándote esa mano maldita Miroku-dice Sango furiosa dándole la espalda a Miroku.

-¡No Sango! No es para tanto-dice Miroku aterrado.

-Dudo mucho que con esa amenaza se le pase "Esa maldición"-dijo Isaura mientras estaba sentada en una rama de un árbol.

-Si tiene razón-dice Kagome.

-Y ¿Qué haremos ahora Amo Inuyasha?-Pregunta Myoga mientras saltaba en el hombro de Inuyasha.

-Pues no lo sé, quien sabe ¿Cuándo encontraremos a los primos de Isaura? Ya que esta región es muy grande y si nosotros aun no encontramos la guarida de Naraku dudo que encontremos los primos de Isaura-dice Inuyasha seriamente.

-Si tienes razón-Dice Kagome pensativa.

-Eso significa ¿Qué me abandonaran a mi suerte mientras que ustedes siguen buscando a ese tal Naraku?-Pregunta Isaura furiosa.

-Claro que no Isaura solo queremos recordarte que no solamente estamos buscando a tus primos, también estamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla y a Naraku para que no estés diciendo en porque estamos yendo detrás de ese demonio o de ese humano, espíritu o lo que sea-dijo Kagome seriamente.

-¿Te quedo claro Isaura?-Pregunta Inuyasha seriamente.

-Si-Contesta de mala gana.

-Perfecto así que…..-Inuyasha no termina de hablar porque percibe muchos aromas diferentes dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Todas ellas son humana y entre ellas una energía espiritual.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunta Shippo viendo como los grandes se levantan en estado de alerta.

-¿Puede sentirlo Excelencia?-Pregunta Sango mientras sostiene fuertemente su Hirakotsu.

-Una energía espiritual se acerca pero con mucha maldad-dice Miroku serio.

Kirara inmediatamente comenzó a gruñir presintiendo el peligro.

Isaura aterriza en tierra firme a lado de Inuyasha y Kagome viendo por donde provenían esas aromas y la energía espiritual, se le hacían muy familiar, tan familiar que tratar de recordarlas la hacían temblar de terror dando pasos hacia atrás aterrada.

_-No…No, no puede ser-_piensa Isaura aterrada mientras lentamente retrocedía.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Isaura?-pregunta Myoga confundido.

Isaura no podía hablar ya que muchas de esas horribles imágenes se le aparecían aterrándola aún más.

_~Flash Back~_

_-MAMA! MAMA!-Grita Isaura desesperada viendo cómo se llevan forzosamente a su madre._

_-MAMA!-Grita Kaito desesperado tratando de liberarse de los hombres más fuerte del pueblo._

/

_-QUEMEN A LOS HIJOS DEL DEMONIO! QUEMEN A LOS DEL DEMONIO! QUEMEN A LOS HIJOS DEL DEMONIO!-Gritaban todos los niños mientras les lanzaban piedras a Isaura y Kaito cuando eran arrastrados hasta el lugar sagrado del pueblo._

_-¿Dónde nos llevan?-Pregunta Isaura aterrada al ver el lugar-Por favor no nos hagan nada por favor-suplicaba entre lágrimas mientras era golpeada por tantas piedras que le lanzaban._

_/_

_- Y DIOS CASTIGARA A LOS MALVADO Y LOS CONDENARA AL FUEGO INFERNAL!-grita Haruka al momento que los lanza._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_~Fin Del Flash Back~_

Isaura comenzaba a temblar hasta que no puede moverse.

-Isaura ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

-Señorita Isaura se encuentra bien?-Pregunta Myoga preocupado.

-Inuyasha mira-dice Miroku apuntando al lugar donde proviene los olores y la presencia espiritual.

De pronto un grupo de hombres fuertes aparece con lanzas, espadas, arcos y flechas viéndolos desafiada mente hasta que todos fijaron su vista en Isaura.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Son muchos-dice Shippo aterrado mientras se escondía detrás de Kagome.

-¡SU EXCELENCIA LOS HEMOS ENCONTRADO!-Grita unos de los hombres sin quitar su vista en Isaura.

De pronto entre todos esos hombres Haruka aparece con una mirada seria fijando su vista en Isaura, en el fondo estaba contento de que por fin haya encontrada a la hija de Sayuri, fija su vista Inuyasha y sus amigos. ¿Cómo se atrevieron en cuidar a esa niña? Por suerte llego para poder cumplir con su venganza. Se acercó al grupo de Inuyasha hasta llega a unos metros cerca de ellos.

-Es el Monje que vimos que guiaba a los sobrevivientes de la aldea-dijo Sango en voz baja a Miroku.

Inuyasha instintivamente se pone frente a Isaura quien estaba temblando de terror al ver a todos los responsables de la muerte de su madre y hermanos.

-Vaya, jamás me imagine volverlos a ver-dijo mientras los veía a todos- y mucho menos con vida-dijo mientras miraba a Kirara y a Shippo.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-pregunta Inuyasha furioso.

-Que no es obvio. Quiero que me entregue a la Hanyou-dice viéndolo con una maléfica sonrisa, Isaura se aterra y agarra muy fuerte a Inuyasha-Entréguemela-dice seriamente.

-Estás loco si crees que te la daremos-dice mientras jala a Kagome para atrás-Kagome hazte ara atrás con Isaura-ordena Inuyasha seriamente.

-Es verdad, será mejor que regresen por donde vinieron-dijo Miroku enojado.

-Si-Dice Kagome mientras abraza a Isaura y se ponen detrás de Sango y Miroku.

-Parece que no entienden nuestra situación jóvenes, nuestros aldeanos fallecidos no podrán tener el descanso eterno si no purificamos a la causante de sus muertes y si ustedes no quieran ser perseguidos por esas almas en pena por el resto de sus vidas será mejor que nos la entregue por el bien de nosotros-dice Haruka mientras extiende la mano.

-Pero si yo no hice nada-dice Isaura aterrada.

-¡ES MENTIRA, TU ASESINASTES A NUESTRAS FAMILIAS!-Grita uno de los hombres furiosos.

-Se los juro, yo no fui-dijo Isaura aterrada con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡ASESINA!-Grita otro Hombre.

-¡HIJA DEL DEMONIO!-Grita otro Hombre.

-QUEMEN A LA HIJA DEL DEMONIO! QUEMEN A LA HIJA DEL DEMONIO! QUEMEN A LA HIJA DEL DEMONIO! -Gritaban todos los hombres furiosos mientras alzaban sus armas.

Isaura abraza a Kagome con más fuerza mientras lloraba aterrada por su vida.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?- se pregunta Kagome enojada mientras abrazaba a Isaura.

-No tienen perdón de nadie-dice Myoga furioso en el hombro de Kagome.

Inuyasha mira con ira a los hombres furiosos por la manera que exigen la muerte de Isaura recordándole esos momentos que después de la muerte de su madre lo que hizo la aldea donde antes vivía.

_~Flash Back~_

-_HIJO DE UN DEMONIO!-Grita un aldeano mientras le dispara sus flechas a Inuyasha._

_-MUERE!-Grita una aldeana mientras le lanzaba una roca._

_-NO TE QUEREMOS AQUÍ!-Grita un aldeano mientras le lanza una lanza._

_-LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-grita unos niños mientras les lanzaban piedras._

_Inuyasha corría llorando mientras se alejaba de esa aldea esquivando las flechas, piedras y lanzas mientras escuchaba lo que decían los aldeanos._

_~Fin Del Flash Back~_

-Están escuchando-dice Haruka mientras a punta a sus hombres-Mis hombres exigen justicia por sus familias que esta monstruosidad les quito-dijo mientras veía a Isaura con maldad mientras que ella abrazaba muy fuerte a Kagome.

-Por Dios es solo una niña-dice Miroku furioso de ver como los hombres exigen la muerte de Isaura.

-ESO NO ES UNA NIÑA!-Grita uno de los hombres.

-ESO ES UNA MOUNSTROSIDAD-Grita otro furioso.

-Que crueles-dice Sango furiosa.

-No lo puede creer-dice Haruka furiosa por la intromisión-No puedo creer que una Sacerdotisa, Exterminadora y Monje estén viajando y protegiendo a criaturas que no merecen nada de nosotros-dice furioso- No queremos a sus amigos ni a esta cosa-dice viendo a Inuyasha mientras él le gruñe-queremos a la niña-dice viendo a Isaura- y no nos iremos sin ella.

-Pues se tendrán que ir sin ella-dice Inuyasha sacando su colmillo de acero.

El Haruka los mira más furioso mientras que sus hombres se ponen en posición de para atacar si temor a la espada de Inuyasha.

-Ustedes lo quisieron-dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos-Mis hombres fueron entrenado por un grupo de exterminadores hace mucho tiempo para proteger a nuestro pueblo y sabemos que tenemos que hacer en unos caso-dice mientras sonreía maléficamente.

-Hay no-dice Sango nerviosa al ver unas armas que ella conocía de los exterminadores en algunos de los hombres.

-ATAQUEN!-Ordena Haruka.

Todos los hombres corren decididos hasta el grupo de Inuyasha sin temor alguno mientras que Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango se preparaban para contraatacar y Kirara se transformaba.

-Kagome llévate a Isaura de aquí-Ordena Inuyasha sin verlas.

-Sí, Vámonos Isaura-dice Kagome mientras ella e Isaura comienza a huir.

-ESPERENME!-Grita Shippo aterrado mientras la seguía.

-ESPEREN QUE YO ME VOY CON USTEDES!-Grita Myoga mientras salta hacia la cabeza de Shippo antes de que se alejara.

-_No escaparan-_Dice Haruka mientras que le manda señal a algunos hombres que se escondieron en el bosque y seguir a Kagome, Isaura y Shippo.

**Kagome, Isaura, Myoga y Shippo lograran escapar?**

**Los primos de Isaura llegaran a tiempo?**

**Que pasara entre Shizuka y Sesshomaru?**

**No se pierdan el Proximo Capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Reviews plisssss =)**


	16. Chapter 16

Los hombres de Haruka estaban a pocos metros de llegar hasta Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Kirara comenzó una batalla sin importarles si uno de ese grupo muere lo único.

-Son demasiados, como es posible que todos ellos sean de la aldea-Dijo Miroku al ver que eran más de 60 hombres.

-No es momento de averiguarlo-dice Sango mientras levantaba su Hirakotsu- HIRAKOTSU!-Grita mientras lanza su enorme boomerang hacia los hombres.

El Hirakotsu golpeo a muchos hombres antes de que llegaran a ella regresando sin ningún problema.

-Bien echo Sango-dice Miroku serio sin quitar la vista a los hombres-Sango tu encárgate de los de la Izquierda, Inuyasha tú los del medio, yo los de la derecha y Kirara se encargara que ninguno de los hombres vaya al bosque-explica su plan.

-Buena Idea-dice Inuyasha enojado preparándose para la batalla-Se arrepentirá de haberse metido con nosotros.

De pronto comienza la batalla entre todos los hombres contra el grupo de Inuyasha, Sango trata de evitar que los hombres la toquen mientras que Kirara logra evitar que esos hombres entren al bosque. Miroku logra gracias a su velocidad esquivar a algunos y mantiene su luchar por esquivar sus golpes o espadas y lanza para noquearlos con su báculo sagrado. Mientras tanto Inuyasha mata a algunos con su espada ya que no lograron esquivar.

Haruka mira con orgullo de cómo sus hombres siguen luchando con tal de vengar a sus familias fallecidas, no les importaban sus vidas lo que más les importaban era vengarse.

-AAAAA!-Grita Sango cuando uno de los hombres la agarra por el cuello y la tira al suelo sin soltarla.

-SANGO!-Grita Miroku mientras luchaba contra otros hombres algo lejos de ella-SANGO RESITES!-Grita mientras trata de pasar a todos los hombres.

Sango lucha por liberarse pero el hombre era tan fuerte y cada vez apretaba mas su cuello al punto de no dejarla respirar.

-Despídete hermosa-Dice con malicia mientras alza su espada.

De la nada Kirara aparece y se le echa encima al hombre que sujetaba a Sango lanzándolo lejos de ella encima de otros hombres.

-Cof, Cof G…Gra…Gracias Kirara…Cof, Cof-dice mientras tose fuertemente mientras recupera aire.

Kirara le responde ronroneándole mientras le acaricia la cara.

-SANGO EL BOSQUE!-Grita Inuyasha saltando hacia unos hombres que se dirigían hacia el bosque-Lamento decirles que en este bosque no entraran-Dice mientras los golpea alejándolos del bosque.

Unos hombres se preparaban para atacar a Inuyasha por la espalda pero gracias a su olfato y sus instintos de Demonio pudo detectarlo a tiempo para saltar cuando estaban listos para tacar.

-Keh! Acaso creyeron que no me daría cuenta-dice Inuyasha furioso.

-Pero no te has dado cuenta de esto-Dice unos de los hombres mientras le lanzaba una bolsa a Inuyasha.

De pronto lo que lanzo exploto cerca de Inuyasha causando que se sintiera extremadamente mareado y sin fuerzas.

-Jajajajajajajajaja- ríen algunos hombres.

-¿Qué paso?-Dice Miroku confundido mientras luchaba.

-Le lanzaron semillas apestosas y por lo que veo una gran cantidad-dice Sango mientras esquivaba a unos hombres.

-Lo tenían planeado-dice Miroku furioso esquivando otros hombres.

-Ahora no tienen a su amigo para ayudarlos-dice uno de los hombres que lanzo las semillas apestosas viendo a Inuyasha desmayado.

/

Mientras tanto Kagome corría a la velocidad jalando a Isaura mientras ella corría aterrada con lágrimas en los ojos. Shippo corría a la velocidad aterrado que podía pero por suerte estaba detrás de ellas.

-Ay no, nos están alcanzando-grita Myoga aterrado en la cabeza de Shippo.

-Anciano Myoga ¿Qué haces?-Pregunta Shippo aterrado.

-En vez de estar haciendo preguntas tonta…CORRE A TODO LO QUE PUEDAS QUE NOS ALCANZAN!-Grita enojado y aterrado a la vez.

-Es verdad nos alcanzan-dice Isaura aterrada.

-Ya se-dice Shippo mientras se transformaba en una bola flotante-SUBA!-Grita mientras Kagome e Isaura subían.

-SE ESCAPAN!-Grita uno de los hombres.

-No por mucho tiempo-dice mientras lanza una flecha hacia Shippo.

La lanza logra darle a Shippo que ocasiona que se des transformé y caigan todos pero por suerte había un rio bajo de ello que cayeron en él.

-Cof Cof-tose Isaura mientras nada a tierra firme.

-Shippo estas bien-dice Kagome mientras sale junto a él a tierra.

-Me…Me duele-dice mientras muestra su cola con la flecha atravesada.

-Tranquilo yo te lo quitare-dice mientras agarra la flecha-A la cuenta de tres…una…dos…tres-dice al mismo tiempo que la saca.

-AA….

-Cállate o nos encontraran-dice Isaura tapándole la boca

-…-Shippo asiente adolorido.

-Parece que los perdimos-dice Kagome mientras observa el camino que tomaron que está al otro lado del rio-creo que estamos a salvamos.

De pronto Isaura comienza a gruñirle a los árboles que se encuentras detrás de Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa Isaura?-Pregunta Kagome confundida.

-No deberías estar haciendo esto-dice una voz femenina.

Kagome voltea hacia la derecha y ve a Kasumi saliendo de los arboles lentamente y se detuvo a unos pocos metro de ellos mirándolos seriamente mientras que Isaura comenzaba a gruñirle mostrando sus colmillo.

-La estas protegiendo, ahora eres una traidora-dice mientras miraba a Kagome seriamente a los ojos.

-Espera, yo sé quién eres-dice Kagome seriamente-Eres la chica de la aldea, la hermana de Sayuri-dice viendo como Kasumi baja su rostro evitando que la vean-¿Cómo pudiste permitir que la mataran?-Pregunta enojada.

-No!-contesta rápidamente alzando su vista mostrando unas lágrimas- yo amaba a mi hermana-dice mientras que una lagrima salía de sus ojos-Ese demonio la poseyó….Nunca quise una vida así para ella-dice mientras apreta sus puños-murió por eso al igual que mi sobrino pero tu mi sobrina -viendo a Isaura-Eres muy especial, sobre vivistes al rio del fuego sagrado.

-¿Al rio del fuego sagrado?-Pregunta confundida-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunta confundida.

-Es el lugar-dice mientras lanza una bolsa de semillas apestosas a Isaura-Donde ella volverá-dice con malicia.

-ISAURA!-Gritan Kagome, Shippo y Myoga aterrados.

Isaura tose fuertemente mientras trataba de poner un campo para protegerse pero por desgracia el olor fuerte de las semillas era tan poderoso que rápidamente la debilito causando que se desmayara.

-ISA….

-Y por cierto-dice Kasumi mientras saca su espada y apunta hacia Kagome-Yo fui quien llevo a mi hermana y sus hijos a la aldea-dijo viéndola seriamente.

-Kagome-dice Shippo aterrado sin saber qué hacer.

-Así que fue ella-dice Myoga aterrado por la situación.

De pronto dos hombres aparece detrás de los árboles de donde salió Kasumi poniéndose a un lado de ella.

-Bien echo Kasumi-dice uno de los hombres sonriendo con malicia a ver a Isaura desmayada.

-¿Tu…Tú fuiste?-Pregunta Kagome viendo a Kasumi confundida y asustada al mismo tiempo-¿Por qué?

-Para salvarla-dice mientras guarda su espada- Cuando me entere que ese demonio había muerto fui por ella pocos meses después y logre engañarla diciéndole que la aldea quiere perdonarla por permitir que un demonio cautivara su corazón y la lleve a la aldea para que la salvarla-dice viéndola seriamente pero un poco triste- … pero …jamás imagine que al verla jamás tuviera dos hijos y uno en camino de ese demonio-dijo mientras veía a Isaura y lentamente se enojaba-Hijos de un monstruo, sucios y poseídos por su lado demoniaco-dijo mientras voltea a ver a Kagome- Así que para salvarla de tener otro hijo, el Monje Haruka le saco al bebe y lo lanzo al fuego…no entiendo porque aun así mi hermana no abría los ojos y lentamente murió de desangrada y porque no soportaba tanto el dolor y aprovechando que teníamos a sus hijos a nuestro poder los lanzamos al rio del fuego sagrado donde Dios castiga a los malvados pero jamás nos imaginamos que ella sobreviviera engañándonos de su apariencia dulce, tierna e inofensiva cuando el espíritu maligno poseyó a toda su familia-dijo mientras le salía lágrimas de furia en sus ojos-y se vengara destruyendo nuestra aldea.

Kagome mira con ira a Kasumi, ahora todo tenía sentido del porque Isaura odiaba a su tia y no quería hablar de ella al igual que su abuelo le dijo cuándo le conto la situación

_~Flash Back~_

_-Eso tu harías…pero Isaura debe de tener una razón por la que prefiere más a sus primos que a esa mujer, algún día ustedes sabrán porque y entenderás que aunque tú y tu amiguito vieron a esa mujer deprimida y arrepentida podría ser solo un disfraz como un lobo con piel de cordero-dijo el abuelo de Kagome seriamente._

_~Fin Del Flash Back~_

-Con razón Isaura no quería saber nada de ti-dice Kagome furiosa-Debiste dejar a tu hermana tranquila y si no los hubieras llevado a tu aldea nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Crees que dejaría a mi hermana por ahí después de que ese demonio la poseyera-contesto furiosa- vengare a mi hermana y a nuestra aldea asesinando a la hija de ese demonio llevándola al infierno donde pertenece y así podremos salvar las almas de nuestros aldeanos y encuentren al fin la paz-dice mientras hace una señal a uno de los hombres que se acerca lentamente- y tu-dice al mismo tiempo que el hombre agarra a Kagome-Tu pagaras por la traición a tu especie-dice con malicia.

-SUELTENME!-grita mientras forcejea para liberarse.

-SUELTENLA!-Grita mientras muerde al hombre que agarra a Kagome.

-SUELTAME MOCOSO!-grita el hombre furioso mientras lanza a Shippo al bosque causando que se estrelle contra un árbol en la cabeza.

-SHIPPO!-Grita Myoga que estaba parado en su hombro.

-Q…Que dolor-dice Shippo adolorido.

-Se va a escapar-dice uno de los hombres corriendo hacia la dirección donde lanzaron a Shippo.

-Déjenlo-dice Kasumi enojada-ese crio es de especie débil no vale la pena-dice viendo al otro lado del rio a los hombres que siguieron a Kagome-AVISEN QUE LA CAPTURAMOS Y RAPIDO!-Grita mientras ve a Isaura-que hay que prevenir que sus primos se enteren de lo que le paso a los niños-dice mientras caminaba hacia el bosque-Vámonos.

-Si-Dice uno de los hombres mientras agarra a Isaura.

Mientras en el bosque Shippo observa como uno de los hombres golpea a Kagome en la cabeza causando que se desmaye y la lleve por el hombro.

-Kagome…Isaura-dice en voz baja llorando.

-Shippo hay que ir con el Amo Inuyasha rápido-dice Myoga aterrado saltando en el hombro de Shippo.

-Tienes razón-dice mientras corre hacia la dirección que lo llevaría hacia sus amigos.

/

Mientras tantos en el lugar de batalla Sango y Miroku se agotaban de tratar de esquivar los golpes mientras que ellos lograban dárselos e Inuyasha estaba desmayado y abandonado lejos de ellos.

Haruka quien estaba sentado en una roca miraba con malicia la batalla hasta que ve uno de sus hombres que envió por Kagome e Isaura le hacia la señal que ya la capturaron, rápidamente se levanta y cambia su actitud de orgullo a terror.

-RETIRADA ESTO ES MUY PELIGROSO!-Grita Haruka mientras sale corriendo.

Los hombres rápidamente se detuvieron entendiendo lo que significa y rápidamente agarraron a sus heridos y muertos y salieron corriendo dejando a Sango y a Miroku exhaustos y a Kirara como si nada.

-¿E…Estas bien Sango?-pregunta Miroku cansado.

-Si…si estoy bien-dice mientras se tiraba al suelo agotada-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué se retiraron?-pregunto confundida.

-Tal vez se dieron cuenta que somos invencibles-dice Miroku sonriendo débilmente.

-No lo creo-dice no muy segura.

De pronto una enorme ráfaga de aire les llega a ellos logrando que Inuyasha se le pase el mareo y se levante rápidamente pero un poquito mareado.

-¿Q…Que fue lo que paso?-Pregunta Inuyasha mientras se levanta.

-i…Inuyasha esas bien-dice Miroku agotado.

-Parece que el fuerte viento ayudo que el efecto de las semillas apestosas-dice sango muy agotada.

-Eso desgraciados lo tenían planeado-dice Inuyasha furioso-Esperen! ¿Dónde están Kagome, Isaura y Shippo?-Pregunta Inuyasha preocupado.

-Es verdad-Dice Miroku levantándose-CHICOS YA SALGAN! YA ES SEGURO!

-No están-dice Inuyasha preocupado.

-¿Cómo que no están?-pregunta Sango confundida.

-No percibo su aroma-contesta Inuyasha.

-Seguro Isaura está usando sus poderes-dice Miroku.

-No vistes la cara de terror que tenía-dice Sango preocupada- Dudo mucho que se haya concentrado lo suficiente para hacer ese campo.

Inuyasha se pone en guardia transformando su colmillo de acero al presenciar 3 aromas de la misma especie de Sesshomaru. Rápidamente llegan 2 bola de luz esférica que llegan frente a ellos y rápidamente la luces esféricas desaparecen mostrando a Akatsuki, Mariko y al pequeño Tsukume.

-Son de la misma especie de Sesshomaru-dice Sango sorprendida.

-Podrá ser…-dice Miroku tratando de adivinar.

-Con que ¿Tu eres Inuyasha-Dice Akatsuki viéndolo con una sonrisa-bendito sea que saliste igual a tu madre.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta sorprendido.

-Si…Izayoi una mujer de noble corazón-dice Akatsuki dando poco paso hacia ellos-me llamo Akatsuki soy sobrino de Tsukume-dijo haciendo reverencia.

-Así ¿Que ustedes son primos de Isaura?-pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido mientras guarda su espada.

-Yo soy la esposa de Akatsuki…me llamo Mariko y él es mi hijo Tsukume-dice Mariko un poco nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está Isaura? ¿Está bien?-pregunta Akatsuki aterrado-No se preocupen por decirnos de Kaito que ya lo sabemos-dice con tristeza dejando a los chicos sorprendidos- Y…-dice olfateando-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunta confundido-¿Por qué huele a sangre y a cadáveres aquí?

-Los hombres de la aldea donde asesinaron a la familia de Isaura nos atacaron para capturarla…pero no se preocupen que nuestra amiga Kagome escapo con Isaura y poco antes de que ustedes llegaran esos hombres escaparon-contesta Miroku seriamente.

-Pero ¿Dónde están?-pregunta Mariko preocupada.

-Pues…

Miroku no logra terminar ya que otra bola esférica aparece detrás de Akatsuki y rápidamente la luz desaparece mostrando a Shizuka.

-Hermana-dice Akatsuki sorprendido.

-Vi que te dirigías hacia aquí y decidí seguirte-dice mientras se acerca a él y ve a Inuyasha y se impacta al verlo- Es…acaso es..-Akatsuki asiente entendiendo lo que quiso decir-Por Dios es igual a su madre-dice viendo a Inuyasha.

-¿Así que ella es Shizuka?-dice Miroku en voz baja a Sango viéndola sorprendido.

-La ex pareja de Sesshomaru-contesta en voz baja sorprendida.

-Para la actitud que tiene Sesshomaru debo de admitir que tiene buen gusto…Es muy hermo…..

Miroku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Sango dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Perdón Jejejejeje tenía una costilla mal y se la acomode-dice con una sonrisa.

Shizuka se acerca a Inuyasha hasta quedar a pocos metros frente a Inuyasha.

-Eres igual a tu madre-dice con una sonrisa-Soy Shizuka es un placer conocerte-dice haciéndole una reverencia.

-Gr…Gracias-contesta Inuyasha sintiéndose raro que unos sangre pura le hagan reverencia.

-Y Isaura-dice volteando a todos lados-¿Dónde está?

-Larga historia pero hay que buscar a Kagome y Shippo que ellos la tienen y…

Inuyasha no logra terminar su frase ya que aparece Shippo entre los arboles aterrado.

-Shippo-dice Miroku sorprendido.

-Chicos, gracias a Dios que los encontré-dice emocionado mientras se levanta lentamente.

-Shippo ¿Qué te paso?-pregunta viendo la cola herida de Shippo.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?-pregunta Inuyasha preocupado viendo el bosque.

-¿Dónde está Isaura?-preguntan Shizuka y Akatsuki preocupados.

-Akatsuki, Shizuka al fin los encontramos-dice Myoga saltando hacia la mano de Shizuka.

-Anciano Myoga-dice Shizuka confundida

-Nos tendieron una trampa….esos hombres capturaron a Kagome y a Isaura-dice Shippo agotado.

-QUE!-dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-Los llevaran a la aldea, las mataran-dice Myoga aterrado

-No, No puede ser-dice Mariko aterrada abrazando a su hijo.

-No puede ser Kagome-dice Inuyasha aterrado viendo el bosque.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo =)**

**No olvide sus Reviews plisss ;)**

**Cuídense ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Cómo de que la llevaron?-Pregunta Shizuka desesperada.

-Estábamos huyendo y me transforme cuando vimos que nos perseguían pero uno de ellos me disparo una flecha dándole a mi cola que me des transforme y caímos a un rio y nadamos para el otro lado y ahí nos encontramos con la mujer que Kagome y yo vimos en la aldea si es la hermana de Sayuri ósea la tia de Isaura –dice Shippo asustado.

-Déjame adivinar...Kasumi-dice Shizuka enojada.

-¿La conocen?-pregunta Miroku un poco confundido.

-Sayuri nos contaba mucho de ella-contesto Akatsuki seriamente.

-Que más-dice Sango.

-Nos reveló que fue ella quien engaño a Sayuri y a sus hijos a que vayan a la aldea para que los condenen-explico Shippo-FUE ELLA!

Los chicos estaban impactados con lo que acaban de escuchar. Ahora entendían porque Isaura no quería hablar nada de ella mientras que los primos de Isaura estaban impactados porque jamás se imaginaron que fue ella quien los llevo a esa aldea.

-¿Cómo puede ser que alguien le haga eso a su hermana y sus sobrinos?-Pregunta Sango horrorizada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Pues alguien que no tiene corazón-contesta Mariko.

-¿Qué paso con ellas?-Pregunta Inuyasha desesperado.

-Kasumi, así se llama esa mujer, le lanzo semillas apestosas a Isaura causando que se desmayara y uno de los hombre atrapo a Kagome por la espalda, trate de salvarla pero me lanzaron hacia el bosque… se las llevaron y…y dijeron que Kagome pagara por haber traicionado a su raza -dice mientras cubría sus ojos por sus lágrimas.

-Por Dios la mataran a igual que Sayuri-dice Shizuka Aterrada.

-No si llegamos a tiempo-dice Inuyasha mientras corría hacia la aldea.

-DETENTE INUYASHA!-Grita Miroku logrando que Inuyasha se detenga-Si vas solo de seguro volverá a utilizar esas semillas apestosas y te mataran al igual que mataron al hermano de Isaura… no puedes ir solo y lo sabes-dice seriamente.

-Lo sé-dice Inuyasha furioso y voltea a verlo bruscamente-Pero ¿Vistes lo que exigían todos esos hombres que seguían a ese maldito Monje?-pregunta mientras apuntando la dirección donde huyeron ellos- exigían la muerte de Isaura para vengar a su aldea ya que la culpan de haber asesinado a toda esa maldita gente-dice furioso

-Espera ¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunta Akatsuki confundido.

-¿Como que la culpa por la muerte de una aldea?-Pregunta Mariko confundida.

-Pues verán…a Isaura la están culpando por haber asesinado a la mayor parte de los aldeanos después de que asesinaran a su madre y hermanos-explica Sango con tono triste.

-Pero yo digo que no es cierto-dice Myoga furioso mientras saltaba en la mano de Shizuka.

-Myoga tiene razón, Isaura no fue-dice Shizuka con lágrimas en los ojos-No…Nosotros fuimos

-¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?-Pregunta Inuyasha enojado y confundido mientras se acerca a Shizuka.

-Uno de los sirvientes de mi tío nos dijo a donde iría Sayuri con sus hijos… tuvimos un mal presentimiento que fuimos a asegurarnos que todo esté bien hasta que encontramos a Sayuri muerta-contesto Akatsuki apretando fuertemente sus puños- No enfurecimos demasiado que asesinamos a todos los aldeanos que nos encontrábamos a nuestro alrededor y destruimos la aldea-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-El cuerpo de Sayuri y los restos del bebe que encontramos los llevamos a nuestro templo para incinerarlos pero al no ver los cuerpos de Isaura y Kaito nos dio la esperanza que siguen vivos y que escaparon-dijo mientras se cubría la boca con su mano-hasta que me entere que Kaito..-no pudo terminar porque rompió en llanto.

Akatsuki se acercó a su hermana y la abraza con fuerza mientras que Mariko hace fuerzas para no llorar para no angustiar a su bebe.

-Ahora entiendo porque la aldea estaba así de destruida…un demonio no puede hacer esa clase de destrucción, pero 3 Daiyōkais si son capaces-dice Miroku seriamente.

-Y culpan a Isaura por eso-dice Mariko seriamente-Tenemos que salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Tiene razón-dijo Akatsuki seriamente separándose de su hermana-pero tú no Mariko, vete al templo y espéranos ahí-dice Akatsuki viendo a su esposa.

-Espera! Yo también quiero ir-dice Mariko enojada.

-No Mariko, tienes que cuidar de nuestro hijo…tranquila que volveremos con Isaura te lo prometo-dice mientras la abraza.

-Lo prometes-dice mientras lo abraza.

-Si-dice mientras se separa de ella y abraza a su hijo sin quitárselo a Mariko-Váyanse ahora.

Mariko se trasforma en una bola esférica y se va rápidamente.

-¿Que esperamos?-dice Inuyasha.

-Vamos-dice Miroku mientras sigue a Inuyasha junto con Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Myoga, Akatsuki y Shizuka a toda velocidad.

/

Sesshomaru se encuentra aún en una de las montañas de suroeste viendo la dirección donde Shizuka de había ido. La herida que jamás logro cerrarse en su corazón se abrió aún más. De pronto ve una especie de bola esférica aproximándose hacia el pero con la aroma que detectaba pudo darse cuenta que no era Shizuka, la luz de la bola se convirtió en Mariko junto con su hijo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Sesshomaru seriamente.

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo Mariko asustada- Los hombres de la aldea donde mataron a la mama y los hermanos de Isaura la capturaron y necesito tu ayuda por favor-suplica desesperada.

Sin darse cuenta Sesshomaru se convirtió en una bola esférica y salido a toda velocidad hacia la aldea dejando a Mariko preocupada rezando que todo salga bien.

/

Kagome lentamente abre los ojos algo mareada tratando de recordar que ha pasado.

-Miren, ya despertó-dice una voz masculina y desconocida.

Kagome rápidamente se levanta a terminar de escuchar esa voz y se da cuenta que esta siendo llevada por uno de los hombres de la aldea destruida recordando lo que paso en el bosque.

-¿Qué paso? DEJENME IR!-Grita Kagome mientras forcejea.

-CALLATE!-Grita el hombre furioso.

-Vaya, vaya si la traidora despertó-dijo Haruka mientras veía a Kagome de cerca sin para su caminata- ¿Estas disfrutando el viaje?-pregunta con tono burlón.

-¿Dónde está Isaura? ¿Qué van a hacernos?-pregunta asustada.

-A esa fenómeno la vamos a tirar al rio del fuego sagrado y a ti te vamos a purificar para salvar tu alma de las garras de un demonio-dice viéndola seriamente.

-Están locos-dice Kagome aterrada- Es solo una niña.

-Una niña que despertara cuando lleguemos a la aldea o lo que queda de ella y tú lo veras con tus propios ojos-dice mientras se aleja-SIGAMOS QUE YA CASI LLEGAMOS!

-Te emocionaras de ver el rio sagrado-dice Kasumi con malicia mientras sigue a Haruka.

-No-dice forcejeando-SUELTENME NOOO….

Kagome no logra gritar ya que uno de los hombres cubre y le pone un cuchillo cerca de su cara asustándola.

-Si vuelves a gritar me asegurare de enterrártelo en tu cuello, Entendido!-amenazo uno de los hombres.

Kagome asiente aterrada mientras ve como se aleja. Estaba aterrada jamás no solo por ella también por Isaura ya que ellos estaban dispuestos a matarla, tenía que escapar ¿Pero cómo? Estaba segura que cuando llegaran a esa aldea esos hombres se aseguraran de hacer guardia para impedir de que sus amigos puedan rescatarlo y teniendo el poder de las semillas apestosas Inuyasha no podría hacer algo.

_-Inuyasha rápido ven por nosotras por favor-_piensa Kagome suplicando cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caen en los ojos.

Kasumi caminaba junto con Haruka a punto de llegar a la aldea.

-Y ¿Qué haremos por ahora?-pregunta Kasumi seriamente.

-Primero necesito hacer algo con la niña antes de echarla a rio del fuego sagrado y después nos encargaremos de la sacerdotisa….no sé si echarla también al rio o dársela primero a los hombres para que se diviertan-dice con malicia dándole escalofríos a Kasumi.

-Yo solo quiero vengar a mi hermana a los aldeanos-dice Kasumi adelantándose un poco a Haruka.

-_Y yo vengarme por lo que tu hermana me hizo-_Piensa maléficamente mientras logra ver lo que queda de la aldea.

Los hombres estaban asustados por volver a la aldea que para ellos ahora es una aldea fantasma, a pesar que las cenizas dejaron de caer aún se podía ver todo destruido y aún siguen los rastros de sangre.

Haruka se dirigió hacia Isaura que estaba amarrada y le puso dos pergaminos en las cuerdas que la sujetaban para evitar que se soltara. Una en las manos y la otra en los pies.

-Lleven a la niña y a la sacerdotisa a la cabaña sagrada que se encuentra por el camino del rio sagrado, ahí me encargare de ellas-ordena seriamente.

-Si Excelencia-dice dos hombres que sujetaban a Kagome e Isaura.

Ellos las llevaron a una cabaña donde hay inciensos, pergaminos y semillas apestosas, tiraron a Kagome e Isaura amarradas separadas pero como no tuvieron delicadeza arrojaron fuertemente a Kagome que terminó golpeándose en la cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento de nuevo.

/

-Puedo olfatear a Kagome, Isaura y a esos hombres-dice Inuyasha olfateando mientras corría hacia la aldea.

-¿Cómo es posible que no hayamos matado a esos hombres?-pregunta Shizuka furiosa.

-Estábamos tan furiosos que ni en cuenta nos dimos-contesto Haruka enojado-Ahorra tus fuerzas para soportar esas semillas apestosas hermana-dice mientras le acaricia el hombro.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, si Inuyasha e Isaura pueden soportar una o 6 semillas apestosas lanzadas al mismo tiempo dudo mucho que ustedes soporten muchas-dice Sango seriamente.

-Bueno, una parte jamás hemos visto qué efectos tendrá en un Daiyōkai-dice Miroku con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Es verdad-dice Sango.

De pronto Inuyasha se detiene al presenciar al ser más molesto de toda la historia y de la nada aparece un remolino acercándose a gran velocidad.

-Ay no-dicen Sango, Miroku y Shippo al mismo tiempo.

Poco después aparece Koga furioso frente a ellos.

-Oye imbécil ¿Qué paso con Kagome?-Pregunta Koga furioso.

-¿Qué quieres lobo rabioso?-pregunta Inuyasha furioso

-Te pregunte por Kagome ¿Dónde está?-vuelve a preguntar furioso.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!-Contesta Inuyasha furioso.

-Pude detectar el olor de muchos hombres combinado con el olor de cadáveres, sangre y de esa niña que me humillo, esa Isaura pero lo que más me inquieto fue que también estaba el olor de Kagome ¿¡Que has hecho con ella!? Y no me digas que unos humanos secuestraron a Kagome con Isaura-Pregunta Koga más furioso.

Inuyasha lo mira furioso con ganas de matarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Isaura?-Pregunto Shizuka confundida.

-Usos sus poderes para estrellar a Koga muchas veces al suelo-contesta Sango sin quitar la vista la discusión de Inuyasha y Koga.

-Muy bien hecho, yo le dije que eso se merece los lobos-dice Akatsuki orgulloso.

-Así que fue quien le enseño esos modales-dice Miroku negando la cabeza.

-Caso cerrado-dice Shippo.

-¡Maldito! ¿¡Que estabas haciendo tu mientras se llevaban a Kagome!? Ella hubiera estado a salvo si me la hubiera llevado-dice Koga furioso.

Inuyasha se enfurece aún más que comienza a gruñirle mostrando sus colmillos

-Te diré lo que estaba haciendo-dice Shizuka poniéndose a un lado de Inuyasha-Le lanzaron una gran cantidad semillas apestosas al igual que Isaura que terminaron desmayándose y aunque Kagome hubiera estado contigo también te hubieras desmayado si uno de esos hombre te lanzara una enorme cantidad de semillas apestosas ya que los que tienen un gran olfato nos afecta demasiado, ¿Entendistes?-dice seriamente dejando a Koga con la boca abierta.

-Keh! es la primera vez que te veo así Koga-dice en tono burlón-ahora quítate que iré por Kagome e Isaura-exige Inuyasha furioso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo iré por Kagome y aprovechare para vengarme de esa mini bestia por la humillación que me hizo-dice Koga furioso.

-Ni te atrevas-dice Akatsuki furioso.

-Ah! ¿Ustedes quiénes son?-Pregunta Koga viendo a Shizuka y Akatsuki.

-Somos los primos de Isaura así que ni te atrevas a hacerle algo o la pagaras muy caro-advierte Akatsuki furioso.

Koga los mira con ira pero después decide ver a Inuyasha.

-Escucha bestia cuando rescate a Kagome me la llevare conmigo quieras o no-amenaza fríamente Koga.

-Ni te atrevas Koga-dice Inuyasha furioso mientras agarra su espada.

-Ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo con esta estúpida pelea-dice una voz seria.

Todos giran hacia la derecha y ven a Sesshomaru parado ahí viéndolos seriamente mientras que Shizuka siente como su corazón comienza a latir muy rápido al verlo.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

-Creí haberte dicho que protegieras a Isaura y no pudiste hacerlo gracias a unas insignificantes semillas apestosas-dice Sesshomaru caminando hacia ellos-y también secuestraron a tu amiga.

-No te preocupes que las rescatare-dice Inuyasha furioso.

-No yo lo hare-dice Koga furioso.

-Mientras más peleen se nos acaba el tiempo-dice Myoga sentado en el hombro de Shippo.

-Tiene razón es mejor seguir-dice Shizuka mientras corría hacia la aldea enojada ya que al mismo tiempo quería evitar a Sesshomaru quien se le quedo viendo seriamente.

-Tiene razón-dice Koga mientras corre siguiendo a Shizuka.

-OIGAN ESPERENME!-Grita Inuyasha siguiéndolos furioso.

-Hay que darnos prisa-dice Sesshomaru.

-Si-dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

/

Isaura lentamente abría sus ojos un poco mareada gracias a las semillas apestosas. De pronto se incorporó aterrada al ver que estaba amarrada con la boca tapada en una cabaña con esa aroma que tanto le asusta. Vio por todas partes hasta que vio a Kagome desmayada a unos pocos metros de ella, trato de soltarse pero sin éxito gracias a los pergaminos pero si logro quitarse lo que cubría su boca.

-Kagome-dice Isaura débilmente-Kagome despierta por favor despierta-suplica aterrada.

-Al fin despertaste-dice Haruka entrando a la cabaña.

Isaura al verlo se aterra y se hace hacia atrás topándose contra la pared.

-No por favor no me haga nada por favor-suplica aterrada mientras ve como Haruka se acerca a ella hasta quedar al frente.

-Mírate-dice mientras se pone a su altura-eres igual a tu madre solo que tienes eso defectos que heredaste de tu padre-dice con asco viendo sus orejas-creías que podrías burlarte de nosotros fingiendo tu muerte para después destruir nuestra aldea-dice furioso.

-Pero yo no fui-dice aterrada.

-Mientes-dice furioso- se acabó maldita, estas apunto de volver a ir al lugar donde perteneces….pero dice viéndola con sonrisa maligna- No es demasiado tarde por puedo salvarte de sufrir el destino de tu hermano-dice mientras acaricia sensualmente su pierna mientras Isaura lo miraba aterrada y con asco- así que dime…eliges se mi mujer cuando este madura-sonriéndole-o te tiro al fuego-dice furioso.

Isaura como respuesta le escupe en la cara viéndolo con ira.

-Jamás, prefiero mil veces el fuego que estar con un viejo como usted-dice furiosa

-Bien-contesta Haruka furioso levantándose mientras se limpiaba la cara- El fuego será hija del demonio-dice mientras se acerca a la entrada-PREPAREN LA CEREMONIA! Cuando salga la primera estrella esta niña será ejecutada-ordena fríamente viendo a Isaura.

-Si Excelencia-dicen los hombres que estaban cerca.

-Y…creanme que será muy pronto-dice viendo que el sol estaba a poco minutos de ponerse.

**¿Qué le harán esos hombres a Kagome?**

**¿Haruka completara su venganza?**

**¿Lograran llegar a tiempo?**

**¿Lograran esquivar las semillas apestosas?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**No olviden los Reviews plisss ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

-Kagome despierta por favor despierta-Suplica Isaura desesperada mientras trataba de liberarse.

Kagome lentamente abre sus ojos adolorida mientras lentamente trata de incorporase.

-Kagome-dice Isaura aliviada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-I…Isaura ¿Q…Que fue lo que paso?-pregunta Kagome muy mareada y adolorida de la cabeza.

-Kagome tenemos que salir de aquí-dice Isaura asustada.

-Por Dios!-Dice Kagome aterrada al recordar lo que esta pasando-Isaura tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo mientras trata de soltarse-Maldición están muy apretadas.

De la nada las cuerdas se aflojaron y cayeron rápidamente al piso liberando a Kagome quien se flota las muñecas viendo a Isaura dándose cuenta que fue ella.

-Libérame antes de que ese Monje entre-dice desesperada.

-Si no t…AAAAAAAAAAA!

Kagome se aleja rápidamente de ella ya que una flecha casi le da a una de las dos, las dos voltean y ven a Haruka junto con un hombre que tenia un arco en la mano.

-Acaso creyeron que no me daría cuenta-dijo Haruka furioso-Pues se equivocan-dice con malicia- amarren a la chica y llévenla a la mesa sagrada.

-Si excelencia-Dicen 2 hombres mientras se dirigían hacia Kagome.

-NO SUELTENME NOOO!-Grita desesperada mientras que los hombres la amarran y se la llevan con dificultades ya que Kagome forcejeaba por liberarse.

-KAGOME!-Isaura grita aterrada.

-Tranquila pequeña que muy pronto la volverás a ver –dice Haruka mientras se acerca a la salida-En el infierno con tu familia jajajajajaja-ríe con malicia mientras sale de la cabaña dejando a Isaura aterrada.

-Ka….Kagome-murmura Isaura mientras unas lagrimas salen desesperadamente de sus ojos mientras ve por la ventana el cielo anaranjado-Hermano ayúdame por favor no quiero volver a ese lugar…no…no de nuevo-Murmura mientras que fuertemente cierra los ojos tratando de no recordar al río del fuego sagrado.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritan Isaura y Kaito mientras caían al rio _

_Kaito logra sujetarse de una roca con una mano mientras con la otra sujeta a Isaura, espero a que los aldeanos se alejaran lo suficiente para poner a su hermana a salvo y poder escapar._

_-Re…Resistes-Dice Kaito con dificultades por sostenerse y subir a su hermana al mismo tiempo._

_-No…No me sueltes Kaito por favor-suplicaba Isaura aterrada mientras Kaito la jalaba._

_-Por supuesto que no lo hare….resiste.-contesta mientras la jala hacia encima de la roca._

_Kaito logra poner a Isaura arriba de la roca viendo que es resistente y trata de subir también en ella._

_-Vamos Kaito tu puede…. Vamos Kaito-suplica Isaura mientras lo ayuda a subir._

_-Ya…ya casi lo logro AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Kaito a punto de subir pero por desgracia pisa mal causando que se caiga y no logre sujetarse a __tiempo._

_-KAITO!-Grita Isaura aterrada._

_Kaito logra sujetarse con sus garras en la pared pero por desgracia esta a pocos metros del río._

_-KAITO!-Grita Isaura aterrada._

_-Tranquila hermana que voy a subir-dice mientras con cuidado comienza a trepar enterrando sus garras._

_-Tu puedes Kaito resistes-murmura Isaura aterrada_

_Kaito lentamente logra subir unos pocos metros del lugar donde estaba, aunque le dolía enterrar o sentía que sus garras se iban a romper no perdía las esperanzas de salvarse junto con su hermana. De pronto al enterrar sus garras la pared se rompe causando que volviera a caerse._

_-KAITOOOOO!-Isaura grita horrorizada._

_Kaito logra volver a enterrar sus garras pero mas cerca del río de fuego que en realidad era río de lava hirviendo y lentamente se resbalaba aun con las garras enterrada se resbala lenta y directamente hacia la lava._

_Kaito volta a ver a su hermana que estaba aterrada y llorando por el tratando de concentrarse en usar su poder para salvarlo pero con tanto calor y terror que tenia era imposible._

_-Isaura-dice aterrado._

_-Kaito trato de usar mis poderes pero no puedo, no puedo hermano-dice llorando en pánico- voy a bajar-dice mientras trata de bajar._

_-NOOOO!-grita aterrado-No lo hagas porque tu tienes que vivir-dice mientras le regala una sonrisa- Hermana ve a la casa de nuestros primos-dice con una mueca de dolor al sentir el fuego muy cerca de el- ve con ellos que te protegerán y te cuidaran por nosotros-dice llorando-tienes que irte y dejarme aquí._

_-No lo hare… tu tienes que venir conmigo-dice Isaura llorando._

_-No llores Isaura todo saldrá bien te prometo que todo saldrá bien-trata de tranquilizarla._

_-No…No es cierto, nada saldrá bien-contesta Isaura viendo como su hermano lentamente se acercaba al río de lava._

_-Claro que saldrá bien-dice Kaito llorando aterrado mientras le regala una sonrisa a su hermana._

_-no quiero perderte Kaito no quiero perderte-dice cerrando los ojos-te quiero tanto, te quiero tanto-dice Isaura mientras trata desesperadamente de concentrarse en usar su poder._

_-Yo también te quiero, te quiero tanto y es por eso que no quiero que mueras y quiero que vivas-dice Kaito desesperado- Que vivas, te cases y tengas una gran familia… prométeme, prométeme que harás eso, tienes que promértemelo por favor._

_-T…Te lo prometo-dice Isaura casi sin voz._

_Los pies de Kaito tocan la lava quemándolos instantáneamente, Kaito ve a su hermana por última vez regalándole una sincera sonrisa mientras que ella mira horrorizada de cómo la lava se traga lentamente a su hermano._

_-Te te…quiero hermana-dice casi quedándose sin voz mientras se hundía en la lava-Eres lo me…mejor que me paso en la vida-dice cerrando los ojos._

_-KAITOOOOO!-Grita al ver como Kaito desaparece para siempre._

_~ Fin Del Flash Back ~_

-K….Kaito perdóname por…por no cumplir mi promesa-dice Isaura mientras se tira al suelo estallando en llanto.

/

Inuyasha y sus amigos junto con los primos de Isaura, Koga y Sesshomaru ven por los arbustos como el camino hacia la aldea esta rodeado de hombres que portaban sus armas y semillas apestosas.

-Genial, Semillas apestosa-dice Inuyasha furioso.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Pregunta Shizuka furiosa.

-Pues entrar que otra cosa-contesta Koga furioso.

-Pues si no lo has notado ellos llevan esas semillas-dice Shippo mientras apunta a un hombre con esas semillas.

-Parece que ese Monje sabe que vendremos por ellos-dice Sango seria.

-En realidad sabe que nosotros iremos por Isaura-dice Akatsuki serio-y esas semillas no nos detendrá, no perderemos a Isaura-dice Furioso.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?-Pregunta Miroku.

-Y tengo una-dice Shizuka-Esos tipos de hombres se distraen muy fácilmente si ven a una bella mujer.

-Me recuerda a alguien-dice Sango viendo fríamente a Miroku quien la veía aterrado.

-Como decía…. Akatsuki, Sesshomaru y yo pasamos rápidamente como bola esféricas brillantes ya que con eso viajamos a una velocidad increíble y en cuanto ellos vean a la mujer y se distraen le quitamos esas semillas y entre todos atacamos y entramos-explica Shizuka seriamente.

-Es un buen plan-dice Sesshomaru tranquilamente mientras que Shizuka trata de evitarlo.

-Podría funcionar-dice Inuyasha seriamente.

-Pero ¿De donde sacaremos a la mujer?-pregunta Shippo confundido.

Todos voltean a ver a Shippo con malicia (**Excepto Sesshomaru) **que puso a Shippo nervioso hasta darse cuenta del plan.

_-Tengo que ser muy valiente-_Piensa Shippo asustado.

Inuyasha percibe una aroma familiar y voltea a ver rápidamente viendo impactado a Kikyo caminando sin sus serpientes Caza Almas hacia los hombres.

-Ki…Kikyo-Murmura Inuyasha sorprendido al verla.

-Pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-Pregunta Sango confundida.

Uno de los hombres ve a Kikyo y queda impactado ya que esta seguro que es la misma chica a quien condenaran como traidora.

-Pero que?-dice uno de los hombres impactado llamando la atención de los demás.

-No te habíamos capturado-dijo otro furioso.

-Maldita traido…

No pudo continuar ya que Kikyo toco la frente de uno de los hombres causando que el y los demás comiencen a brillar y no sean capaces de moverse ni de gritar.

-Si quieren atacar…este es el momento-dice Kikyo sin ver el lugar donde estaban escondidos.

Inuyasha junto con los demás salen lentamente viéndola sorprendida.

-E…Es mi imaginación o es idéntica Kagome-dice Koga impactado al verla.

-No me sorprenden que me confundan con mi reencarnación-dice Kikyo dándole la espalda.

-E…..eres Kikyo-dice Koga sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta Inuyasha tranquilo.

-Vine por Isaura y por Kagome, este pueblo es el mas loco e injusto que e visto en este mundo-contesta seriamente.

De pronto dos látigos matan rápidamente a los hombres, los chicos voltean a la dirección donde provienen los látigos y ven que son de Sesshomaru y de Shizuka.

-No debiste hacerlo-dice Shizuka seriamente.

-Pero quería hacerlo-dice Sesshomaru tranquilamente.

-No hay tiempo que perder andando antes de que sea demasiado tarde y las echen al Río del Fuego Sagrado-dice Shippo aterrado.

-Al Río del Fuego Sagrado-dice Inuyasha confundido.

-¿Que es eso?-Pregunta Shizuka

-No lo se pero lo que si se es por lo que Kasumi le dijo a Kagome de que ahí fue donde lanzaron a Isaura junto con su hermano longrando solamente ella sobrevivir-Explica Shippo aterrado.

-No recuerdo haberlo visto-dijo Akatsuki confundido.

-Ni yo-dice Shizuka confundida-Ahora entiendo porque no encontramos el cuerpo de Kaito-dice enojada-Tenemos que apurarnos-dice mientras comienza a correr.

-Y de por que Isaura se quedaba hipnotizada viendo el fuego-dice Sango seriamente

-Si Isaura ve ese lugar estará mas aterrada que nunca y no podrá usar sus poderes-dice Kikyo seriamente a Inuyasha.

-Que estamos esperando vamos-dice Inuyasha empezando a correr hacia los restos de la aldea en busca de Kagome e Isaura.

-Ojala no sea demasiado tarde-dice Akatuki mientras corre detras de Shizuka.

/

Isaura estaba llorando en el suelo aterrada hasta que ve a Haruka parado frente a ella con dos hombres detrás de el mirándola con malicia.

-Llego la hora, hija del demonio-dice Haruka sonriendo.

-NO POR FAVOR NO! POR FAVOR NO!-Suplica Isaura aterrada mientras retrocede a arrastras-POR FAVOR NO, POR FAVOR!

Uno de los hombres le tapa la boca fuertemente con un trapo mientras que el otro se la lleva a arrastras sujetandola de sus brazos atados causando que Isaura gimiera de dolor y terror. Mientras que Haruka mira como Isaura sufre aterrada.

-Por fin cumpliré llego la hora-dice en voz baja yendo junto con los hombre e Isaura al Río Del Fuego Sagrado.

/

Kagome luchaba por safarce de esos hombres mientras que la acostaban en la mesa sagrada que estaba llena de sangre seca y un poco quemada y a un lado estaba otra mesa quemada como si algo hubieran quemado ahi.

-Hola-dice Kasumi mientras se acerca a ella sonriendo con malicia-estas incomoda?-Pregunta interesada-Que gusto jajajajaja-dice mientras se acerca a la mesa quemada-aqui en la mesa donde estas acostada fue donde le sacamos al bebe a mi hermana con tal de salvarla pero termino muerta y en esta mesa-dice viendo la mesa quemada-quemamos a ese bebe maldito-dice mientras tira la mesa furiosa mientras que Kagome la mira furiosa-Tu eres una traidora-dice mientras se acerca a ella-en vez de asesinar a demonios te juntas con ellos dandole la espalda a tu deber como sacerdotisa y mas usando estas ropas extrañas y reveladoras-dice mientras mira de pies a cabeza el atuendo de Kagome-Traqnuila todo saldra bien lo prometo, no debes tener miedo-dice mientras saca una filosa daga aterrando a Kagome-esto no te dolera...ni siquiera un poco ¿Te digo por que?-dice mientras se pone el cuchillo en una de sus piernas-El cuchillo es el armas mas rapida...la mas rapida del mundo que mata en un solo segundo -dice mientras corta lentamente la pierna de Kagome saliendole sangre mientras que Kagome gruñe de dolor-Pero este cuchillo es el mas rapido que evitara que sientas el dolor de tu traicion hacia tu raza-dice apunto de apuñarlarla en su corazon y Kagome cierra fuertemente los ojos.

-KASUMI!-Grita un hombre llegando al lugar interrumpiendo la ejecucion- E...Estan atacando, muchos hombres han muerto, son los amigos de esa mujer junto con 3 demonios de la misma especie del demonio que poseyo a su hermana-dice el hombre tratando de tomar aire.

-Maldita sea, los primos de Isaura vinieron-dice furiosa tirando la daga al suelo-Ese crio de demonio Zorro-dice viendo tranquilamente a Kagome-El fue por tus amigos y por los primos de mi sobrina para salvarla...pues no me importa solo a ti te dieron mas tiempo porque mi sobrina ya se le acabo el suyo-dice enojada mientras se alejaba-vigilenla pero no la maten... aun no-dice mientras la mira-matenla cuando uno de sus amigos este muy cerca y Ustedes-dice viendo a unos hombres-Adviertanle a nuestra Excelencia que nos atacan-ordena mientras se aleja con uno de los hombres dejando a Kagome aterrada.

-_Inuyasha apurate por favor_-Piensa Kagome aterrada mientras una lagrima sale de sus ojos.

**¿Lograran salvar a Kagome e Isaura?**

**¿Haruka cumplirá su venganza?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Reviews Plissss**


	19. Chapter 19

**Perdonen el retraso es que estaba muy ocupada…pero aquí les dejo la continuación. **

**Disfrútenla =)**

Mientras en el camino hacia el río sagrado, Isaura ha estado tratando de liberarse pero sin éxito ya que con tanto terror que tenía se le hace imposible concentrarse para usar sus poderes. Aunque faltaba mucho lentamente podía sentir el calor del río y más se aterraba de volver a ver ese lugar.

-SU EXCELENCIA!-Grita uno de los hombres corriendo hacia ellos.

-Que quieres?-Pregunta Haruka de mala gana.

-Nos atacan, los amigos de la traidora junto con 3 demonios de la misma especie del padre de ella nos están atacando. Muchos hombres han muerto-dice el Hombre tratando de tomar aire cansado.

Haruka se enfurece al escuchar que hay demonios de la misma especie del demonio que le quito a Sayuri atacando porque si es así significa que son los primos de Isaura y eso podría arruinarle sus planes de venganza y no lo podía permitir.

-Ustedes vayan a detenerlo…yo completare el trabajo-dice mientras agarra a Isaura por los brazos.

-Si excelencia-dicen todos mientras corren a ayudar a los demás.

Haruka espero a que se alejaran lo suficiente para hablar con Isaura para que no sospecharan su falsa.

-Creíste que porque están tus amigos y primos aquí retrasaría tu muerte estas muy equivocada pequeña ya que no los necesito, yo mismo terminare mi venganza-dice con una sonrisa maligna mientras le quita su collar-Puedo ver en este collar una energía poderosa y me imagino que fue esa misma energía la que te ayudo a escapar del fuego sagrado-dice mientras arroja el collar hacia los arbustos mientras que Isaura trata de gritar desesperada tratando de ir por ella-Vámonos antes de que tus primos lleguen- dime mientras la arrastra hasta el río del fuego sagrado.

Isaura trata de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero los pergaminos lo impedían y el terror impedía que pudiera concentrarse.

-_Tengo que lograr concentrarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde-_Piensa Isaura aterrada.

/

Kikyo caminaba lentamente concentrada con el arco y flecha en la mano preparada para atacar. Puede sentir diferentes auras alrededor pero esta mas concentrada en encontrar el aura espiritual de Kagome y el aura extraña de Isaura, pero de pronto logra sentir el alma de Kagome cerca de donde ella esta. Rápidamente corre hasta ver a Kagome acostada en una mesa amarrada con la pierna sangrando y un hombre parada junto a ella, dispara su flecha y el dispara justamente en su pecho matándolo instantáneamente.

Kagome trata de gritar desesperadamente al ver al hombre morir frente a ella.

-Shhh Kagome tranquila-dice Kikyo acercándose a ella mientras le destapa la boca.

-Ki..Kikyo-dice Kagome con voz débil.

-Tranquila te sacare de aquí-dice mientras la desataba.

-Gracias-dice Kagome mientras se levantaba- tenemos que encontrar a Isaura y salvarla antes de que muera en el mismo lugar donde murió su herma…

Kagome no pudo terminar ya que una flecha paso en medio de ellas hasta darle a un árbol.

-Vaya, vaya-dice Kasumi saliendo del árbol junto con 3 hombre por detrás-Con que tienes una hermana gemela que también es una sacerdotisa…otra traidora-dice con una sonrisa maligna.

-En realidad la única traidora que veo aquí eres tu-dice Kagome furiosa- dinos ¿Por donde esta ese río?-Exige viéndola a los ojos.

-Crees que les diremos para que evite la única manera de salvar a nuestro pueblo….Jamás-contesta Kasumi furiosa.

-Yo creo que si lo harás-dice Kikyo mientras prepara su otra flecha- Así que contesta-Exige seriamente.

-De acuerdo, les contestare de esta manera…..MATENLAS!-Grita Kasumi furiosa.

Los hombres empezaron a correr hacia ellas pero uno de ellos se detiene ya que de la nada en su cuello comienza a salir sangre y cae muerto dejando a todos confundidos.

-Keh! Creyeron que no estaría aquí-dice Inuyasha saliendo de los árboles detrás de Kagome y Kikyo.

-Inuyasha-dicen Kagome y Kikyo.

-¿Kagome estas bien?-Pregunta Inuyasha preocupado.

-Si-contesta feliz de verlo.

-El impuro-dice Kasumi furiosa-QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO LAS SEMILLAS APESTOSAS!-grita desesperada.

Los dos hombres se preparan para lanzar sus semillas apestosas hacia Inuyasha pero Kikyo lanza sus flechas hacia sus manos causando que las suelte y griten de dolor.

-Gracias Kikyo-dice Inuyasha agradecido mientras muestra sus filosas garras acercándose a Kasumi quien lo miraba aterrada.

-Así que tu eres la hermana de Sayuri ósea la tía de Isaura-dice Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia ella y Kasumi retrocedía cada vez mas asustada- Dime ¿Dónde esta Isaura?-Pregunta furioso.

-Crees que mostrando esas garras te diré donde esta…jajajajaja ni lo pienses medio demonio, esa niña es una deshonra en mi familia y piensa limpiar su nombre destruyendo esa mancha-dice Kasumi furiosa.

-Yo digo que si-dice Inuyasha agarrandola del cuello y alzándola- D.o.n.d.e e.s.t.a-pregunta lentamente furioso mientras que Kasumi se ahoga.

-Sigan derecho como si fueran a esa montaña, los llevara hacia el Río Sagrado, según tengo entendido se supone que la lanzara cuando salga la primera estrella-dice uno de los hombres aterrado apuntando una montaña que se mira detrás de los restos de la aldea.

-Oh por Dios-dice Kagome al ver que ya se miran las estrellas-Inuyasha tenemos que apurarnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dice preocupada.

Inuyasha asiente rápidamente mientras suelta a Kasumi que cae al suelo tosiendo mientras recupera aire.

-Kagome, Kikyo vayan a avisarle a los demás yo iré por Isaura-dice Inuyasha mientras corre por la dirección donde uno de los hombres les dijo.

-Rápido no hay tiempo que perder-dice Kagome mientras corre junto con Kikyo a buscar a los demás mientras que Kasumi las mira con desprecio.

/

Los hombres luchaban contra Miroku, Sango y Kirara con tal de matarlos y otros luchaban contra Sesshomaru, Shizuka, Akatsuki y Koga luchaban contra otros aguantando el terrible olor de las semillas apestosas.

-Ahora entiendo porque Inuyasha se desmayo-dice Koga demasiado mareado por las semillas.

-Si-dice Shizuka muy mareada.

-Les daría una mascara…pero solo tengo una-dice Sango mientras luchaba contra unos hombres.

-¿Que pasa con todos ustedes?-pregunta Shippo furioso sentado arriba de un árbol rodeado por hombres.

-Solo obedecemos ordenes-contesta uno de los hombres apuntándole con una flecha.

-Además solo queremos salvar a nuestro pueblo-contesta otro.

-¡Están locos! ¡No se dan cuenta que están siendo utilizados!-dice Shippo furioso mientras esquiva unas flechas.

-Ustedes los demonios son unos mentirosos-contesta uno de los hombres mientras le lanzaba flechas.

-DEJENLO!-Grita Shizuka mientras lanza su látigo matando a la mitad de los hombres que rodeaba a Shippo.

-MEJOR MUERETE DEMONIA!-Grita 3 hombres mientras le lanzan sus bolsas de semillas apestosas a Shizuka.

-¡CUIDADO!-Grita Shippo aterrado a ver como Shizuka comienza a ahogarse por las semillas.

Shizuka se prepara para recibir las flechas y lanzas de esos hombres mientras que ella se ahogaba, pero se dio cuenta que jamás lo recibió cuando sintió un fuerte brazo sacándola de esa capa de humo apestoso. Mientras trata de respira aire fresco y se le pase los mareado logra ver que los hombres que le dispararon las semillas apestosas están muertos y alrededor de ellos hay charcos de sangre, logra voltear a ver a quien la salvo y ve a Sesshomaru sosteniéndola evitando que se caiga.

-Cof..Gra…Gracias cof, cof-agradece mientras tose.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Sesshomaru con tono preocupado

-Vaya es la primera vez que te escucho con otro tono Sesshomaru-dice Shippo sorprendido pero se aterra al recibir una mirada fría de Sesshomaru.

-Olvide que ami jamás me ocultabas tus emociones-dice Shizuka un poco mejor sonriéndole mientras que Sesshomaru le sonríe y le agarra la mano.

-Sabes que a ti jamás te ocultaría mis emociones-dice Sesshomaru tranquilamente sonriendo sonrojando a Shizuka.

-Oigan yo detesto interrumpir pero ¡SEMILLAS APESTOSAS Y FLECHAS A LA VISTA!-Grita Shippo apuntando una bolsa de semillas apestosas junto con flechas dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Shizuka y Sesshomaru voltean rápidamente viendo que se dirigían hacia ellos rápidamente se separaron antes de que les dieron, Shizuka fue por Shippo y lo quito de ahí ya que unas flechas se dirigían directamente hacia el mientras que Sesshomaru mataba a todos los hombres que les lanzaron las semillas apestosas y las flechas.

-¿Estas bien pequeño?-Pregunta Shizuka mientras ponía a Shippo en un lugar seguro.

-Si, gracias-contesta Shippo agradecido y asustado.

-SHIPPO!-Grita Kagome corriendo hacia el.

-KAGOME ESTAS BIEN!-Grita Shippo saltando a sus brazos.

-KAGOME!-Grita Koga mientras que con un solo salto llega hacia Kagome un poco mareado-¿Estas bien Kagome? –Pregunta preocupado pero un pequeño olor de sangre lo asusta-¡Tu pierna!-dice asustado al ver su pierna vendada con rastros de sangre.

-Tranquilo Koga estoy bien-Dice mientras se dirige con Shizuka- Shizuka se donde llevaran a Isaura para matarla pero tenemos que llegar a ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde-explica aterrada.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunta Shizuka asustada por la información.

-Tenemos que ir derecho como si fueran a esa montaña, los llevara hacia el Río del Fuego Sagrado donde mataron a Kaito-explica Kagome aterrada.

-Oh por Dios-dice Shizuka viendo la montaña-Tenemos que ir a ese río!-dice mientras comienza a caminar hacia la montaña pero Sesshomaru la jala hacia el ya que unas flechas se dirigían hacia ella pero le dieron a unos árboles.

-No permitiremos que destruyan la oportunidad de salvar a nuestros aldeanos caídos-dice uno de los hombres furioso apuntándole con la flecha.

-¿De que están hablando?-dice Kagome enojada-Creen que sacrificar una niña salvaran su aldea cuando USTEDES MISMOS SE CONDENARON-Grita furiosa.

-No es verdad-dice otro apuntándole con una lanza.

-Por favor-dice Shizuka poniéndose a lado de Kagome furiosa-¿Acaso vieron que ella destruyeran su aldea o asesinara a los aldeanos?

-Esta viva, sobrevivió al fuego sagrado y eso es más que suficiente-Contesta el hombre con la flecha.

-Mi hermano y yo fuimos lo que destruimos su aldea y asesinamos a los aldeanos-confiesa Shizuka furiosa dejando a los hombres incluyendo a los peleaban contra Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Akatsuki en shock- Si…nosotros fuimos, es que encontramos el cadáver de Sayuri junto con los restos de mi sobrino y nos enfurecimos a tal grado que terminamos destruyendo todo. Isaura no fue quien lo hizo.

Todos los hombres se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos por tal confesión.

-Lo dice para salvar a esa hija del demonio-dice uno de los hombres furiosa.

-Si eso es verdad!, Mentirosa!, No nos engañaras tan fácilmente!, Fue la hija del Demonio-dicen todos hombres furiosos.

-¿Q…Que les pasa? están locos?-Dice Sango impactada por lo ciegos que todos esos hombres están.

-¡¿Que no lo entienden?!-Pregunta Miroku furioso.

-Estos hombres necesitan ver para creer-dice Kikyo seriamente viendo como Kagome y Shizuka la miran confundidas- Hay que llevar a esos hombres donde esta ese Monje para que vean la verdad de el fue el causante de condenar a esta aldea por una venganza-explica Kikyo.

-Eso es verdad-dice Kagome.

-Pero no hay tiempo-dice Shizuka viendo la montaña-Tengo que ir por mi prima, Kagome por favor ven conmigo.

-Claro

-Kikyo, tú y los otros traten de llevar a los hombres que puedan al río de ese maldito fuego para que vean la verdad-Dice Shizuka mientras agarra la mano de Kagome y corren directamente hacia el río de fuego seguidas por Sesshomaru.

-Shizuka-Dice Akatsuki sin parar de pelear contra los hombres evitando las semillas apestosas.

-No hay tiempo, llevémoslos a ese río-dice Kikyo mientras corre detrás de Shizuka, Kagome y Sesshomaru.

-Si es la única manera de convencerlo por nosotros esta bien-dice Miroku golpeando unos hombres.

-KIRARA!-Grita Sango mientras ella y Miroku suben en ella y van directamente al río seguidos por Akatsuki y Koga por tierra.

-SE DIRIGEN AL RIO!-Grita uno de los hombres furioso.

Todos los hombres corren y otros suben a caballo para ir detrás de ellos para evitar que salven a Isaura.

-¿Crees que funcione?-Pregunta Miroku preocupado.

Cuando sango esta a punto de contestar unas flechas son lanzadas hacia ellos mientras que Kirara trata de esquivarlas.

-Eso espero-dice Sango agachando a evitar que le de una flecha.

/

Inuyasha corre lo mas rápido que pueda por su lado demonio hasta que se detiene rápidamente al sentir una energía espiritual extraña por los arbustos, lentamente camina hacia ella hasta que ve el collar de Isaura brillando. Inuyasha rápidamente se acerca al collar con la intención de agarrarla pero al momento de tocarla unos choques espirituales hacen que se aleje de un brinco.

-¿Pero que?-Pregunta Inuyasha confundido mientras vuelve a acercarse al collar pero da un paso hacia atrás cuando ve que el collar empieza a frotar lentamente a llegar a la altura de Inuyasha-Que demonios…..

El collar comienza a brillar fuerte que una luz cegadora ilumina donde esta Inuyasha causando que cierre los ojos pero a sentir que la luz cegadora desapareció y que hay un olor diferente al lugar donde están los restos de la aldea, lentamente abre los ojos dándose cuenta que ya no estaba el collar y ni siquiera estaba en el camino hacia el Río del Fuego Sagrado donde asesinarían a Isaura, si no que estaba en un tipo de templo demoniaco donde muchos demonios hacían deberes alrededor sin darse cuenta de Inuyasha.

-¿Do….Donde estoy?-Pregunta confundido hasta que ve a un niño cabello café oscuro con orejas de perro plateadas como el jugando y saludando a los sirvientes mientras que ellos amablemente le regresaban el saludo y de la nada sale Isaura corriendo hacia su hermano mientras que también saluda a los sirvientes-P…Pero si es-dice aterrado y confundido.

-_Es muy confuso verdad-_Dice una voz joven infantil a Inuyasha.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-Dice Inuyasha volteando por todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz.

-_Soy el que te dirá toda la verdad de lo que paso en esa aldea y a Isaura-_Contesta la misma voz pero en tono serio mientras que Inuyasha lo buscaba-_Vez que Isaura tenia una vida feliz en ese templo junto con su hermano y emocionada de que su madre va a tener a su hermanito. Aunque sufría por la perdida de su padre-_dice al mismo tiempo que todo lo que había alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer mientras que Inuyasha miraba como todo desaparecía sorprendido-_Al igual que tu cuando eras niño las aldea los rechazaban por ser mitad Demonios-_dice al mismo tiempo que se mira las afueras de una aldea rodeada de niños.

-Si eres la hija de un monstruo-dice uno de los niños empujando a Isaura.

-Déjenme-suplica Isaura llorando mientras la tiran al suelo.

-¿Por nos tratan así?-pregunta Kaito tirado al suelo tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-¡Idiota, ustedes son hijos de un demonio!-Contesta un niño mientras lo patea.

-¡Además, mitad o no son unos monstruos!-dice otro niño mientras le pega a Isaura.

-Jajajajajajajaja-ríen todos los niños.

-Grrrr!-gruñe Isaura mientras que sus ojos se tornan rojo intensos y sus garras y colmillos crecen aterrado a los niños-Quieren un monstruos-dice mientras levanta su cara transformada para verlos maléficamente-Pues un monstruo tendrán-dice mostrando sus garras.

Todos lo niños corren aterrados mientras que Isaura y Kaito corren hacia el bosque para volver a casa.

_-Isaura y Kaito siempre han tratado de hacer amigos humanos pero a medida que lo rechazaban Isaura perdía las esperanzas en cuanto a Kaito siempre tenia fe de que algún día una aldea los aceptaría sin importar su lado demoniaco-_dice la voz cuando todo comienza a cambiar-_Hasta que un día sintió que sus sueños por fin se haría realidad-_dijo con tono triste cuando Inuyasha ve a Kasumi frente a Sayuri y sus hijos_-Fue el día cuando Kasumi fue con Sayuri a su templo para convencerla a que vaya junto con sus hijos a su aldea._

-Todos en la aldea te extrañamos hermana y lamentamos mucho la muerte de tu esposo-Dice Kasumi con tono de tristeza- Inclusive Haruka también lo lamenta, se rindió y acepto que tu jamás lo amastes…así que el y los aldeanos queremos disculparnos contigo y queremos pedirte que vuelvas a nuestra aldea junto con tus hijos-dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kasumi no lo se…mi hijo va a nacer en 2 meses-contesta Sayuri mientras acaricia su vientre- y este es el hogar del amor de mi vida y no pienso irme de aquí-dice con tono triste.

-Hermana por favor, todos queremos conocer a tus hijos y ver como estas. ¿Qué dices? Vienes- pregunta Kasumi con tono suplicante e inocente.

-….De acuerdo-acepta Sayuri con una ligera sonrisa.

Kaito mira a Isaura emocionado por ir a una aldea donde lo aceptaran mientras que Isaura no estaba muy convencida por el aura de Kasumi.

_-Al llegar la aldea Isaura pudo notar que algo no estaba bien-_dice cuando todo cambia al día cuando la familia de Isaura llega a la aldea que se encuentra rodeada por hombres, Inuyasha puede ver como era la aldea antes de ser destruida, era tan grande que eso explicaría porque hay muchos hombre fuertes-_pero no querría arruinar la felicidad de su madre y de su hermano, Isaura podía notar que los aldeanos fingían estar felices por su llegada que comenzaba a asustarse-_dice con tono de serio.

Inuyasha ve como Sayuri abraza a Haruka con alegría de volver a ver a su maestro y que todo este arreglado y sin rencores.

-Sayuri me alegro que estés bien-dice Haruka feliz mientras voltea a ver a los hijos de Sayuri y en especial a Isaura-Esta niña es idéntica a ti…claro que tiene es mitad demonio-dice con un tono serio asustando a Isaura-Bueno-dice levantándose fingiendo su sonrisa- Niños vayan a esa cabaña-dice apuntando a la cabaña donde vivía Sayuri-su madre tiene muchas cosas que contarnos a los aldeanos-dice mientras voltea a ver a Sayuri-ven que en tu estado debes de estar en un lugar especial-dice mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

Kaito e Isaura se fueron directamente hacia la cabaña para conocer el sitio donde nació y creció su madre.

Inuyasha ve como la llevan a Sayuri al lugar donde Kikyo rescato a Kagome y donde le dijeron donde esta el río de fuego.

-¿_Te acuerdas de ese lugar?-_Pregunta la voz.

-Si, fue donde Kikyo rescato a Kagome-contesta Inuyasha sin dejar de ver la escena.

_-Es el lugar donde purifican a demonios no tan fuertes y poderosos o humanos siendo poseídos por espíritus malignos-_Explica la voz cuando Sayuri ve el lugar y comienza a aterrarse.

-Lo lamento hermana-dice Kasumi sosteniendo fuerte su brazo-Combatiremos el espíritu maligno que poseyó a ti-dice mientras la suelta al mismo tiempo que dos hombres fuertes la agarraban y la llevaban a la mesa.

-NO! SUELTENME POR FAVOR SUELTENME!-Suplicaba Sayuri tratando de liberarse.

-Una vez mas nos enfrentamos otra batalla contra el mal-dice Haruka mientras ataban a Sayuri-Un mal que al mismo tiempo procreo seres que destruirán esta aldea.

Inuyasha ve impactado de cómo puede una aldea hacer algo tan inhumano, de pronto ve que todo comienza a desaparecer hasta ver a Kaito e Isaura dentro de la cabaña viendo todas las cosas que eran de su madre. Pero de pronto ambos pueden oler sangre de su madre asustándolos lentamente.

_-La aldea no sabia que ellos pueden detectar el olor a sangre-_Dice la voz mientras Inuyasha ve como Kaito e Isaura corren a la dirección de la sangre-_Ambos sintieron que su madre estaba en peligro que fueron a ayudarla pero… fue muy demasiado tarde._

Kaito e Isaura llegan corriendo al lugar donde llevaron a su madre pero al ver tanta gente decidieron subir a los árboles pero al poder ver lo que pasaba vieron a su madre acostada cubierta de sangre con su estomago abierto y un camino de sangre que llegaba hacia la otra mesa prendida en llamas.

-Mama-Murmura Isaura mientra que sus ojos salían lagrimas.

De pronto dos semillas apestosas explotan frente a ellos causando que el mal olor los mareara lo suficiente para causar que caigan del árbol. Dos Hombres fuertes los agarran fuertemente los brazos con una cuerda y les ponen a cada uno un pergamino para que no escapen.

-La verdad es clara para quienes ven-dice Kasumi acercándose a ellos viéndolos fríamente-como yo pude ver que estaban ocultos en este árbol-dice mientras acaricia el árbol donde los niños estaban ocultos.

-¡¿POR QUE ESTAN HACIENDO ESTO?!-Pregunta Isaura aterrada tratando de liberarse.

-¡SUELTENOS!-Exige Kaito mientras trata de liberarse.

Uno de los hombres agarra el cuerpo de Sayuri y comienza a alejarse de todos junto con el cuerpo.

-¡MAMA! ¡MAMA!-Grita Isaura desesperada viendo cómo se llevan forzosamente a su madre.

-¡MAMA!-Grita Kaito desesperado tratando de liberarse de los hombres más fuerte del pueblo.

-Su mama no esta aquí para salvarlos-dice Haruka fríamente acercándose a ellos-Mírense, son las crías de ese demonio-dice furioso-¡EL DEMONIO! ¡EL DEMONIO PROCREO CON UNA SACERDOTISA A ESTAS ASQUEROSAS ABOMINACION!-grita Haruka mientras que todo el pueblo gritan pidiendo justicia- No podemos purificar a estos hijos del demonio aquí, los purificaremos ¡EN EL RIO DEL FUEGO SAGRADO!

-SIIII!-Gritan todos los aldeanos al mismo tiempo que comienzan a arrastrarlos hacia el lugar donde los condenaran.

-QUEMEN A LOS HIJOS DEL DEMONIO! QUEMEN A LOS DEL DEMONIO! QUEMEN A LOS HIJOS DEL DEMONIO!-Gritaban todos los niños mientras les lanzaban piedras a Isaura y Kaito cuando eran arrastrados hasta el lugar sagrado del pueblo.

-¿Dónde nos llevan?-Pregunta Isaura aterrada al ver el lugar-Por favor no nos hagan nada por favor-suplicaba entre lágrimas mientras era golpeada por tantas piedras que le lanzaban

-_El Río del Fuego Sagrado es el lugar donde llevan a demonios enormes que lograron debilitar con todas sus armas para purificar. Toda la aldea creía que Haruka estaba salvando a su aldea cuando en realidad el lo hacia por venganza de que Sayuri no lo amara y aceptara a un demonio e incluso también manipulo a Kasumi ya que ella siempre sintió vergüenza de que su hermana se casara con un demonio a los que ella debería destruir-_Explica la voz seriamente.

-Así que también ella fue manipulada-dice Inuyasha mientras que ve como Isaura y Kaito eras arrastrados hacia el Río de Fuego.

Haruka caminaba con él la mayor parte de la aldea exigiendo la ejecución mientras que los aldeanos más fuertes llevaban a arrastras a Isaura y su hermano hacia el río.

-ES EL MOMENTO EL PURIFICA ESTAS DOS ALMAS DEMONIACAS PARA SALVAR A NUESTRA ALDEA POR LA TRAICION DE UNA DE NUESTRAS SACERDOTISAS POR ENAMORARSE DE UN DEMONIO!-grita Haruka con una maligna sonrisa.

-SSIIIIII JUSTICIA!-gritan los aldeanos.

-No por favor no-suplica Isaura aterrada.

-Por favor déjenos ir por favor-suplica Kaito desesperado.

Haruka mira a los niños que estaban cerca del río y se acerca a ellos con una sádica sonrisa.

-Jure que me vengaría por lo que su madre hizo y lo hare, junto con sus atrocidades hijos-Dice mientras los agarra del cabello viendo felizmente la cara de los niños de dolor- O lo siento les duele-finge interesarle-Pues lo que viene les dolerá más de lo que me dolió a mí-dice mientras se acercaban a la orilla del precipicio- Y DIOS CASTIGARA A LOS MALVADO Y LOS CONDENARA AL FUEGO INFERNAL!-grita al momento que los lanza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritan Isaura y Kaito mientras caían al río.

-NOOOOO!-Grita Inuyasha acercándose a la orilla del precipicio.

Kaito logra sujetarse de una roca con una mano mientras con la otra sujeta a Isaura, espero a que los aldeanos se alejaran lo suficiente para poner a su hermana a salvo y poder escapar.

-Re…Resistes-Dice Kaito con dificultades por sostenerse y subir a su hermana al mismo tiempo.

-No…No me sueltes Kaito por favor-suplicaba Isaura aterrada mientras Kaito la jalaba.

Inuyasha mira ala escena tratando de contener las lágrimas de furia por lo que le hicieron a Isaura junto con su hermano, querría poder hacer algo pero sabe que es una ilusión lo que ve y no puede hacer nada.

Ahora entiende porque Isaura sobrevivió al lugar, su hermano sacrifico su vida por ella, prefirió la vida de su hermana que la de el. Ve como Kaito desaparece en el río de lava

_-Ahora entiendes porque Isaura se transformo cuando Myoga le pregunto de cómo sobrevivió-_dice la voz con tono de tristeza mientras que Isaura sale del precipicio llena de lagrimas y dolor corre hacia el bosque y se refugia en un árbol-_Isaura estaba tan sola, herida y asustada… debieron de haberlo pensado antes de destruir esa familia. Tu sabes que cuando sufres y estas asustado por tanto tiempo el miedo y el dolor se convierten en odio y eso era lo que crecía en Isaura, pero ella sabia que aunque se vengara jamás recuperaría a su familia así que decidió irse con sus primos pero antes quería recuperar el cuerpo de su madre y los restos de su hermano para darles un entierro digno-_Dice la voz al mismo tiempo que Isaura comienza a salir del bosque pero se detiene al oler tanta sangre-_Pero cuando estaba a punto de ir a la aldea un enorme olor a sangre la atrajo demasiado que cuidadosamente decidió investigar para encontrar algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado._

Inuyasha ve como Isaura encuentra la aldea casi destruida llena de cadáveres y de sangre pero al parecer ella no le importo ya que le pareció mas importante buscar el cuerpo de su madre pero con tanto olor a sangre se le hacia imposible de buscar.

_-Isaura no le importo ver tantos muertos ya que para ella lo mas importante era el cuerpo de su madre y el de su hermano que busco durante todo el día pero jamás pudo encontrarlos-_dijo cuando Kasumi sale del bosque llena de sangre viendo impactada a Isaura que estaba parada al otro lado del las afueras del bosque - _Puede que Isaura sepa que la venganza jamás le regresaría a su familia... pero tenia que mostrarle a las almas de los aldeanos fallecidos su pesadilla mas oscura antes de irse con sus primos._

Inuyasha ve como Isaura se enfurecía mientras que sus ojos se tornan rojo como la sangre y su collar comienza a brillar fuerte advirtiendo su transformación, de pronto Isaura se transforma al mismo tiempo que alrededor de ella se crea un fuego en la aldea mientras que un fuerte viento logra derrumbar todas las cabañas que seguían intactas junto con unos árboles y también a Kasumi metiéndola mas al bosque. El fuego rápidamente comienza a tragarse todo lo que hay en el bosque iluminándolo fuertemente que ocasiona que Inuyasha cierre fuertemente los ojos.

Al instante que los cerro el calor del fuego desaparece y lentamente abre los ojos descubriendo que regreso al camino hacia el Río del Fuego Sagrado y sintió algo raro en su mano dándose cuenta que tiene el collar de Isaura.

-Y ahora Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar-dice la misma voz detrás de el.

**¿Quién sera el que le contó todo la historia a Inuyasha?**

**¿Podrán rescatar a Isaura a tiempo?**

**¿Lograran abrirle los ojos a los hombres de la aldea?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo =)**

**Reviews plisss :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Inuyasha lentamente voltea hacia atrás pero se impresiona a ver quien fue que le mostró y le contó lo que en realidad había pasado a Isaura y a su familia. No podía creer lo que veía en sus ojos.

Era Kaito el hermano mayor de Isaura quien estaba parado frente a Inuyasha viéndolo seriamente, Inuyasha no podía creer que al niño que acaba de ver morir derretido por el río de lava esta parado frente a el pero hay algo que no entiende, no puede olfatear nada de el ni siquiera el olor de muerto por lo que le da a entender que se trata de un espíritu. Pero no podía creerlo.

-Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte ningún daño pero si necesito tu ayuda-dice Kaito con tono tranquilo.

-¿Qué eres tu?-pregunta Inuyasha serio.

-Yo soy Kaito el hermano de Isaura-contesta mirándolo confundido.

-Ya se quien eres pero te pregunte ¿Qué eres tu?-vuelve a pregunta enojado.

-Yo….soy un especie de espíritu que al morir mi alma fue directamente al collar de mi hermana-explica Kaito con tono tranquilo.

Inuyasha rápidamente muestra sus garras dispuesto a atacarla ya que no le cree ni una sola palabra.

-¿Por qué me mostraste todo eso?-Pregunta Inuyasha furioso.

-Querías la verdad y ahí la tenías pero también para que rescataras a mi hermana tendrías que entender el peligro que corres con ese monje-explica Kaito serio- Sabia que si se enteraban que ella sobrevivió la lanzarían de nuevo a ese infierno, por eso cuando la aldea se destruyeron la aldea y todos los sobrevivientes se estaban yendo logre convencerla por medio del collar que se quedara escondida en el bosque-dice viendo a Inuyasha a los ojos- Escondida en algún lado del bosque en este infierno hasta que ustedes la encontraron.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Isaura estaba llorando arriba de un árbol hasta que siente una energía diferente a la de un humano o un demonio pero si para un Hanyou. Rápidamente corre a ver de qué se trata y lo que queda de la aldea a Inuyasha buscando sobrevivientes. Isaura no podía creer lo que veía, un Hanyou, un Hanyou como ella con orejas de perro, se emociona al ver a un Hanyou igual a ella que cuando estaba a punto de ir con el._

_-Inuyasha ¿Has encontrado algo?-Pregunta Miroku acercándose a el._

_-No, lo único que encuentro son cadáveres-contesta Inuyasha seriamente-Además con tanto olor a ceniza y a sangre se me hará imposible encontrar un sobreviviente-dice Inuyasha._

_Isaura ve al monje llena de odio que siente que esta a punto de transformarse que se aleja comienza a vigilar a Inuyasha sin que el se diera cuenta._

_~ Fin Del Flash Back ~_

-Ahora la venganza de Haruka debe terminar sin que sea cumplida, al igual que los ciegos que están dentro de ella-dice Kaito mientras lentamente se acerca a Inuyasha- Por mas de 11 años Haruka comenzó a envenenar sus almas, por 11 años el a negado la verdad al igual que Kasumi pero este será el fin de sus días ante el Río del Fuego Sagrado-explica mientras se para a dos pasos frente a Inuyasha.

-Y ¿Por eso me mostraste todo esto?-pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

-Como te dije, tu querías la verdad y te la mostré que por cierto se que tu entenderás por todo el sufrimiento que pasamos mi hermana y yo por querer ser aceptados en una aldea y también entenderías lo que se siente perder a los seres que mas quieres en este mundo-dice Kaito triste.

Inuyasha lo mira confundido aunque en el fondo es verdad, perdió a su padre que jamás logro conocer ya que murió en el día que nació, perdió a su madre cuando era niño el ser que siempre ha querido y estuvo a su lado y a Kikyo la primera mujer que el a amado y por una mentira terminaron matándose uno al otro. Pero recuerda que ahora tiene amigos y sobre todo tiene a Kagome la chica que es muy importante para el y que no importa lo que suceda siempre ella esta a su lado.

-¿Por qué yo?-Pregunta de nuevo.

-Tu elegiste, elegiste proteger a mi hermana sin ni siquiera conocerla al igual que ella a ti cuando Kagome quiso sentarte….Por cierto Haruka planea asesinar a mi hermana lanzándola a ese río de fuego que me mato-dice Kaito preocupado.

-Maldita sea-dice Inuyasha a punto de correr hacia el camino pero Kaito aparece de nuevo frente a el- ¡QUITATE! ¿Acaso quiere que tu hermana muera sin cumplir con la promesa que le pediste?-Pregunta Inuyasha furioso.

-Aunque llegues jamás podrás entrar, el lugar esta protegido por campo espiritual para que ningún demonio lo destruya. Haruka sabe que irán a salvarla así que planea ponerla para que no interfieran y después asesinara a Kagome porque en ella ve a mi madre que prefirió estar con un demonio que estar con él-Explica Kaito seriamente.

-Maldición-dice Inuyasha furiosa dando pasos hacia atrás ya que sabe que no podrá atravesar ese campo para salvar a Isaura.

-Por eso hice que el collar brillara lo suficiente para que Haruka creyera que fue el poder del collar que salvo la vida a mi hermana, sabia que lo lanzaría para evitar que esta vez ella sobreviviera y que tu lo encontrarías-dice Kaito viendo el collar que Inuyasha tiene en su mano- Este collar no solo protege a mi hermana bloqueando la mayor parte de su poder espiritual y su lado demoniaco, también tiene una especie de escudo que le permite atravesar diferentes campos de energía, te permitirá atravesar ese campo pero lentamente el campo se debilitara y se destruirá permitiéndole a tus amigos demonios y mis primos pasar-explicándole seriamente.

-Solo dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Pregunta Inuyasha serio.

-Salva a mi hermana y que los hombres que Haruka cegó abran los ojos y vean la verdad-dice Kaito al momento que desaparece.

Inuyasha se sorprende a ver que de un solo parpadeo el desapareció sin dejar rastro pero siente la energía de Kaito en el collar cuyo el pequeño colmillo comienza a brillar. Inuyasha cierra el puño donde no tiene el collar y corre a máxima velocidad por Isaura

/

Haruka estaba poniendo el campo de energía espiritual para que nadie interfiera con sus planes.

-Por favor te lo suplico-Suplica Isaura aterrada.

-Acaso crees que con suplicarme te dejare escapar-dice Haruka mientras se acerca a ella- ¡Tu eres la abominación entre ese demonio y Sayuri! Y no permitiré que esos abominables frutos vivan en este mundo-dice mientras comienza a arrastrarla.

-¡EXCELENCIA!

Haruka se detiene a ver a Kasumi corriendo hacia ellos ya que ella conocía el camino corto para llegar antes que Inuyasha. Haruka sonríe maléficamente al verla pero Kasumi mira fríamente a Isaura mientras que ella le regresa una mirada de odio.

-Kasumi-dice Isaura seriamente.

-Sobrina, hija de Sayuri…abominación-dice Kasumi con odio.

-¡No!-Contesta Isaura furiosa-¿Por qué me odias?-Pregunta confundida.

-Mírate, eres la hija de un demonio, una abominación que jamás debió de haber existido y gracias a ustedes mi hermana esta muerta y además la aldea, era nuestro hogar construidos por nuestros ancestros desde hace cientos de años y ahora por tu culpa fue destruido-explica Kasumi enojada.

-No fui yo-contesta Isaura furiosa.

-Ja! No mientas –dice Kasumi furiosa-Pero doy gracias a que por fin te encontramos y purificándote las almas fallecidas de nuestros aldeanos podrán descansar en paz.

-Yo no asesine a nadie-dijo Isaura enojada.

-Mentirosa-dice Haruka molesto.

-¡QUE NO LO HICE!-Grita Isaura furiosa tratando de liberarse pero al gritarlo un fuerte viento golpea a Haruka y Kasumi tirandolos al suelo.

-Tenemos que apurarnos-dice Haruka mientras le cubre la boca a Isaura- Guarda tus gritos para cuando sea purificada-dice con tono maléfico mientras que comienza a arrastrar a Isaura.

Isaura trata de liberarse mientras la Haruka la arrastra.

/

Sango y Miroku tratan de evitar que las flechas le den a Kirara o a ellos.

-¿Acaso a esos hombres jamás se les acaba las flechas?-Pregunta Miroku enojado.

-Tarde o temprano se les acabaran o estarán usando las que tiraron y caen adelante del camino-dice Sango apuntando a unos hombres agarrando las flechas clavadas en el suelo porque ya fueron lanzadas.

Unas flechas iban directamente hacia ellos pero un látigo los destruye evitando que les de, Miroku revisa de donde proviene el látigo y ve a Akatsuki sonriéndoles orgulloso.

Pero todo termina cuando Akatsuki y Koga comienza a ahogarse por una gran cantidad de semillas apestosas que les lanzaron.

-¡KOGA! ¡AKATSUKI!-Grita Sango preocupada.

-AGUJE…

-¡NO! si lo usas no solo absorberás el humo de las semillas apestosas si no también a ellos junto con esos hombres-dice Sango mientras sostiene las mano de Miroku.

-Tienes razón-dice Miroku enojado.

De pronto una flecha pasa en medio de ellos llevándose la nube de las semillas apestosas, todos voltean a ver y es Kikyo quien había disparado.

-Kikyo-Dice Sango sorprendida.

-Apúrense-dice Kikyo seriamente.

-¡ANDANDO!-Dice Koga mientras corre hacia delante no tan rápido para no perder de vista a los hombres.

-Vamos Kirara-dice Sango mientras tratan de seguir adelante.

-Tenemos que hacer que esos hombres abran los ojos-dice Myoga saltando en el hombro de Miroku.

-Anciano Myoga ¿Qué hace aquí?-Pregunta Miroku confundido.

-Jeje jeje larga historia-dice Myoga nervioso ya que como siempre no quiso ir con Inuyasha.

-Después nos lo cuen…-Sango no puede terminar la frase ya que siente una mano acariciándole el trasero.

-Lo necesito para la buena suerte-dice Miroku relajado.

PLAFF!.

-¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO AHORA?!-Pregunta Sango furiosa.

-Lo lamento Sango-dice Miroku adolorido ya que tiene su cachete roja con la marca de una mano.

-Kikyo súbase arriba de mí para ir mas rápido-dice Koga arrodillándose detrás de ella.

Kikyo no dice nada y se sube en su espalda y Koga comienza a correr no tan rápido para que esos hombres lo sigan.

-No puedo creer que este ayudando para rescatar a esa niña después de la humillación que me hizo-dice Koga furioso al recordar los abajos que Isaura le hizo.

-Ojala lo hubiera visto-dice Akatsuki con tono divertido corriendo cerca de el recibiendo una mirada asesina de Koga.

/

Inuyasha corre a máxima velocidad pero se detiene al sentir una energía espiritual rodeando la zona dándole entender que por ahí esta ese Río de Fuego Sagrado.

-Debe ser por aquí-dice Inuyasha serio mientras que saca de su ropa el collar de Isaura-Espero que sea cierto lo que dices Kaito-dice mientras lentamente comienza a caminar hacia el campo.

Cuando esta a punto de llega al campo Inuyasha cierra los ojos mientras que agarra muy fuerte el collar, puede sentir energía espiritual que podría haberlo lastimado pero podría soportarlo y al no sentir nada abre los ojos lentamente y se da cuenta que atravesó el campo. Voltea para ver el campo de energía y puede sentir que lentamente se esta debilitando.

-Tengo que saber que tipo de tela es esta para que Isaura me regale un poco de su poder espiritual y no tener problemas con estos odiosos campos-dice Inuyasha viendo el collar-Gracia Kaito-dice Inuyasha con una media sonrisa mientras guarda el collar pero de pronto la sonrisa se le borra al recordar lo que tenia que hacer-¡ISAURA!-Grita Inuyasha mientras vuelve a correr a máxima velocidad.

/

-Por fin, hemos llegado-dice Haruka sonriendo maléficamente al igual que Kasumi.

Haruka se hacer lentamente al precipicio y para ver el arma mas poderosa de su aldea que a derrotado a muchos demonios desde hace cientos de años. El Río del Fuego Sagrado.

Isaura aun atada y con la boca tapada trata de grita desesperada viendo que esta cerca del lugar donde vio morir a su hermano. Rápidamente comienza a arrastrarse lo más rápido que podía sin que Haruka y Kasumi se dieran cuenta pero siente como alguien comienza a arrastrarla acercándola al precipicio.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-Pregunta Haruka mientras la arrastra acercándola al lugar- Aquí es donde te debes de dirigir-dijo viendo como Isaura lloraba- Tranquila que no te dolerá nada-dice preparado para lanzarla.

-¡ISAURA!

Haruka comienza a enfurecerse a escuchar a alguien acercándose dispuesto a destruir su plan, lentamente voltea al igual que Kasumi y Isaura para ver de quien se tratara pero Kasumi se asusta al ver que se trataba de Inuyasha. Haruka siente que su sangre comienza a hervir a ver a otra abominación idéntica a los hijos de Sayuri mientras que Isaura trata de soltarse desesperada para ir con él agradecida que haya llegado a tiempo.

Inuyasha ve que llego justo a tiempo ya que estaban a punto de lanzar a Isaura pero cuando estaba dispuesto a acercarse más Haruka suelta a Isaura y se pone frente de Kasumi e Isaura viéndolo con una sonrisa maléfica mientras que Kasumi le lanza una mirada de odio.

Isaura logra quitarse lo que le cubría la boca por tanto forcejeo.

-No lo lastimen-suplica Isaura aterrada.

Haruka no se molesta en voltear a verla solo se queda viendo a Inuyasha.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?!-Pregunta Inuyasha furioso.

-¿No vistes la aldea?-Pregunta Haruka furioso- Nuestro hogar que creado por cientos de años jamás había sido derrotado por unos demonios, gracias a nuestro Río del Fuego Sagrado-dice viendo el lugar donde se encontraba el río- Y ahora, una de nuestras sacerdotisas fue poseída por un demonio y el resultado de eso procrearon a dos abominaciones que uno de ellos terminaron destruyendo nuestra aldea-dice viendo a Isaura con desprecio-Pero estamos agradecidos de haber descubierto que esta niña seguía viva y aun hay posibilidades de salvar a nuestros aldeanos caídos y….-volteando a ver a Inuyasha-que también descubriéramos a otro impuro y otros traidores a su propia especie que también serán castigados-dice viéndolo con desprecio.

-Trágate toda esas palabras seres como tu-dice Inuyasha furioso- Se que todo esto lo haces para vengarte de la madre de Isaura porque jamás te amo y prefirió a un demonio que a ti-explica viendo como Haruka se enfurecía-y parece que tu lo sabias verdad-dice viendo a Kasumi seria-y estuviste de acuerdo de asesinar a tu propia hermana y a tu sobrinos.

-Si, si lo sabia-dijo Kasumi seriamente poniéndose a lado de Haruka- Mi hermana mancho el honor de mi familia al enamorarse de un demonio de los cuales debía de destruir así que tenia que vengarme para limpiar el honor de mi familia que han sido Monjes y Sacerdotisas por siglos-explico furiosa.

-Lo que ustedes debieron hecho era dejar a esa mujer junto con su familia en paz-dice Inuyasha furioso.

-Por supuesto que no, y menos ahora que murieron cientos de nuestros aldeanos por culpa de estas abominaciones y para salvarlos tenemos que matarla y si es necesario contigo-dice Haruka furioso.

-Esos aldeanos murieron por la culpa de ustedes dos-dice Inuyasha furioso mientras saca a su colmillo de acero-entréguenme a Isaura ahora-dice furioso.

Kasumi se asusta al ver el tamaño de la espada de Inuyasha mientras que Haruka lo mira con desprecio.

-Tu crees que mostrando esa espada te obedeceremos-dice Haruka mientras saca una bolsa alertando a Isaura-no lo creo-sonríe maléficamente.

-¡INUYASHA CUIDADO!-Grita Isaura alertando a Inuyasha.

Haruka le lanza una bolsa de semillas apestosas causan que Inuyasha suelte su arma y comience a marearse que caiga al suelo.

-¡INUYASHA!-Grita Isaura aterrada.

-¡CALLATE!-Grita Kasumi dándole una cachetada.

Haruka comienza a patear a Inuyasha ya que el estaba demasiado mareado para poder defenderse.

-Tu eres el siguiente-dice Haruka mientras arrastra a Inuyasha acercándolo al precipicio.

/

Shizuka estaba corriendo llevando a Kagome y Shippo en su espalda a la velocidad que ella podía cuidando de no lastimarlos en el camino.

-Así que ¿Tu eras la novia de Sesshomaru verdad?-Pregunta Kagome tratando de romper el silencio.

-Así es-contesta Shizuka con tono triste- Isaura les contó verdad.

-En realidad fue el anciano Myoga-explica Kagome.

-Ese anciano chismoso-dice Shizuka furiosa.

-Oye se que no es mi asunto pero puedo ver que Sesshomaru aun te ama y quiere estar contigo, lo vi cuando pelean juntos y también cuando te salvo la vida al igual que pude ver que tu aun lo amas-dice Shippo.

-Escucha no quiero hablar de eso, además lo que sucede entre Sesshomaru y yo es cosa de nosotros dos-dice Shizuka con tono triste-Y que hay de ti Kagome ¿Qué relación tienes con Inuyasha?

-Re…relación-dice confundida.

-Cuando se entero que te secuestraron pude ver que el estaba asustado, preocupado y enojado. Y cuando entro a la aldea a buscarte ni se molesto en decirnos que se iva solo desapareció, se nota que te quiere-dice Shizuka seriamente dejando a Kagome pensativa y sonrojada.

-_Pero cuando esta Kikyo se olvida de el-_piensa Shippo

Shizuka se detiene rápidamente al sentir la energía de un campo espiritual frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Shippo confundido bajando de la espalda de Shizuka junto con Kagome.

-Un campo-contesta Shizuka viendo el campo de energía-Pero se esta debilitando-dice acercándose lentamente.

-Inuyasha-murmura Kagome preocupada.

Shizuka toca el campo pero le da toques ya que aun no puede pasar.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Kagome preocupada.

-Si, Kagome tu puedes pasar trata de salvar a mi prima-dice mientras la empuja hacia el campo atravesándolo sin ningún problema.

-Pero Shizuka..Shippo-Dice Kagome preocupada al otro lado del campo.

-No te preocupes Kagome estaremos bien-dice Shippo asustado.

-Cuando el campo este lo suficientemente debilitado podremos pasar e iremos por ustedes-dice Shizuka preocupada mientras le lanza un arco y flechas- ¡QUE ESPERAS! ¡VE RAPIDO!

-Los veré luego-dice Kagome comenzando a correr.

-K…Kagome-murmura Shippo asustado.

-Tranquilo pequeño, todo saldrá bien-dice Shizuka viendo el campo debilitándose-por favor que Isaura siga viva-suplica mientras una lagrima sale de sus ojos.

**¿Lograran llegar a tiempo?**

**¿Qué pasara con Inuyasha?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Si les gusto Reviews plisss =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Perdón el retraso es que no tenia ninguna idea para esta historia ^^**

**Espero que la disfruten =)**

Koga corría toda velocidad llevando a Kikyo en su espalda dejando a Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Sesshomaru y Akatsuki atrás.

-¿No crees que los hemos dejado atrás?-pregunta Kikyo.

-Escucha para mi lo único importantes es Kagome y no confío en esa Daiyokai-contesta Koga furioso corriendo mas rápido.

-Y para mi Inuyasha-Susurra en voz baja pero Koga logra escucharla.

-No se que demonios le ustedes ve en esa bestia-dice Koga furioso ya que Kagome también se preocupa y viaja con Inuyasha.

-Mi historia no te interesa Koga-dice Kikyo un poco triste al recordar todo lo que vivió con Inuyasha cuando estaba viva.

-Ni siquiera me importa-dice Koga corriendo pero ve algo que asusto-¿Qué demonios?-Pregunta furioso.

Koga ve a Shizuka y Shippo parados pero no había señales de Kagome, eso lo enfureció más de lo que ya estaba mientras que Kikyo logra sentir la energía espiritual de la barrera pero también siente como se debilitaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes 2 parados?! Y ¡¿Donde esta Kagome?!-Pregunta furioso bajando a Kikyo de su espalda.

-No te has fijado en la barrera-dice Kikyo mientras se acercaba-Por alguna razón la barrera se esta debilitando pero….no esta lo suficiente para que los demonios puedan pasar-explica seriamente volteando a ver a Shizuka- ¿Kagome cruzo a barrera verdad?

-Si-contestan Shizuka y Shippo al mismo tiempo.

-Algo me dice que Inuyasha también esta ahi adentro-dice Kikyo viendo el camino que conducía al Rio del Fuego Sagrado.

-¡¿ESA BESTIA ESTA AHÍ ADENTRO?!-Grita Koga furioso pero su furia desaparece al recordar la barrera-¿Pero como si hay una barrera?-Pregunta confundido.

-Es verdad-dice Shippo sorprendido.

-Inuyasha debió de tener algo que le permitió pasar la barrera-contesta Kikyo al mismo tiempo en la que la atraviesa sin ningún problema.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Pregunta Koga furioso.

-Iré a ayudarlos-contesta Kikyo parada al otro lado de la barrera dándole la espalda- Ustedes esperen a que traigan a esos aldeanos y que la barrera se debilite lo suficiente para que puedan cruzar.

-ESPERA UN MO….-Koga no pudo terminar ya que Kikyo comenzó a correr-….mento-termina furioso pero de pronto unos brazos lo obligan a voltear.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Pregunta Shizuka preocupada sujetando fuertemente el brazo de Koga.

-Siendo perseguidos por esos tontos humanos-contesta Koga enojado soltándose de Shizuka.

-¿Por qué los dejaste atrás?-Pregunta furiosa.

-Eso no te interesa-contesta furioso-Y si algo le pasa a Kagome te juro que tu prima lo pagara muy caro-amenaza fríamente.

-Atrévete a tocarla y no vives para contarlo-dice Shizuka furiosa mientras que sus ojos se tornan rojos como la sangre.

Koga la mira furiosamente preparándose para golpearla.

-¡BASTAAA!-Grita Shippo furioso llamando la atención de los adultos- ¡En vez de pelear deberíamos ponernos alertas por si los demás traen a esos hombres y que la barrera se debilite lo suficiente para salvar a Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo e Isaura!-explica furioso.

/

Kagome corría a máxima velocidad que podía para llegar hacia Inuyasha e Isaura. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sabia que algo malo esta pasando y temía llegar demasiado tarde.

-Jajajajajaja creyeron que dos abominaciones podían detenerme-Ríe Haruka.

Kagome lentamente entre los árboles se acerca asegurándose que no la vean por si acaso había unos hombres protegiéndolos.

-Por favor déjenlo ir-suplica Isaura aterrada.

Kagome se acerca aterrada imaginándose lo que estaba pasando, se acerca un poco más y ve aterrada a Inuyasha desmayado siendo arrastrado por Haruka para tirarlo al río. Kagome sintió su corazón destrozarse viendo como lentamente Inuyasha se acercaba a morir de la misma manera en la que murió el hermano de Isaura. Kagome vio que no había ningún hombre alrededor protegiéndolo, era su oportunidad, agarro rápidamente una de sus flechas y se preparo para disparar.

Pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza evita que lance la flecha cayéndose en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Creíste que podías atacar por sorpresa-dice Kasumi sonriendo maléficamente mientras comienza a arrastrarla-Mire lo que encontré.

-¡KAGOME!-Grita Isaura aterrada.

-Vaya, pero si es la novia de este engendro-dice Haruka furioso-Aprovechemos que este despierta para que vea a su amado morir-dice mientras continuaba arrastrando a Inuyasha hacia el precipicio.

-N…No por favor-suplicaba Kagome débilmente llorando viendo a Inuyasha-Por…Por favor n…no.

Haruka acerco demasiado a Inuyasha al precipicio y lo dejo en un pinto exacto para lanzarlo, se para frente a Inuyasha sonriendo viendo como Inuyasha desmayado por las semillas apestosas.

-Dime algo Isaura-dice mientras voltea a verla sonriéndole- ¿Esta escena se te hace familiar?

Isaura ve a Inuyasha desmayado al punto de caer en el lugar donde murió su hermano, no podía, no podía ver esa escena una vez mas.

-Parece que si-contesta Haruka volteando a ver a Inuyasha.

Isaura ve como Haruka se prepara para empujar a Inuyasha, Isaura cierra fuertemente los ojos, no podía verlo.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_-Cómo te llamas?_

_-I….Isaura-contesta muy apenada._

_-El mío es Inuyasha-Le dice sonriendo- ven bajemos… te juro que no te harán nada porque yo te protegeré si lo hacen, te lo prometo._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

-Perdóname Inuyasha, Perdóname- Dice Isaura en voz baja llorando sintiéndose débil ya que sintió que no podía hacer nada ya que tenia tanto dolor y sufrimiento en su corazón que no podia ser capaz de liberarlo.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_-Puedo sentir que tienes miedo, odio y tristeza dentro de ti pero luchas por ocultarlo algún día tienes que dejarlo salir y te hará muy bien, confía en mi-dijo Kikyo regalándole una sonrisa._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Isaura abre los ojos en shock al escuchar eso, sus lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos, por alguna razón Kikyo le dijo eso porque sabia que tenia todo eso guardado dentro de ella y siempre luchaba por ocultarlo.

Levanta su mirada lentamente llena de odio y desprecio hacia Haruka preparándose para lanzar a Inuyasha.

-¡Miren muy bien ustedes dos que después será su turno, lanzare este maldito engendro A DONDE PERTENE!-a punto de lanzarlo.

-¡INUYASHAAAA!-Grita Kagome aterrada.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grita Isaura furiosa causando una ola poderosa de viento lanzando a Haruka y a Kasumi lejos de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Kagome voltea a ver a Isaura y ve como ella se libera de sus ataduras a pesar que tenia los pergaminos sagrados. Isaura estaba furiosa, jamás la había visto tan furiosa.

Haruka miraba a Isaura con desprecio e ira mientras que se levantaba mientras que Kasumi retrocedía arrastrándose aterrada.

-¿Co…Como es….

-Acaso lo olvidaste "tía"-interrumpe Isaura caminando hacia ellos lentamente- Tu lo dijistes, nuestros ancestros han sido Monjes y Sacerdotisas por muchos siglos…así que con los poderes espirituales que herede teniendo sangre demonio corre por mis venas soy muy diferente a todos lo que ustedes han enfrentado-dice con una voz furiosa mientras que Kasumi agarra cuidadosamente una bolsa de semillas apestosas- Y todo mi sufrimiento, mis miedos y odio fueron creados por ustedes dos en el momento en el que asesinaron a mi madre y mis hermanos-acercándose a ellos.

-Si..Pe..Pero-tartamudea Kasumi aterrada-¡FUE CULPA DE TU MADRE!-Grita furiosa lanzándole las semillas apestosas que explotan causando una nube de humo cubriendo a Isaura.

-ISAURA!-Grita Kagome mientras trata de levantarse pero cada vez que se levantaba perdió el equilibrio.

Kasumi levantándose lentamente sonreía orgullosa por lo que hizo pero rápidamente la sonrisa se le borra cuando la nube de humo desaparece gracias a una ola de viento no tan fuerte mostrando a Isaura enojada sin ser afectada por las semillas.

Haruka veía a Isaura con furioso, jamás imagino que Isaura tuviera un poder tan extraño y poderoso como ningún otro poder que haya visto en un demonio o un humano con poder espiritual.

Isaura de nuevo causa un fuerte viento lanzándolos mas lejos de lo que ya estaban, voltea lentamente a donde esta Inuyasha y ve a Kagome que lo arrastraba alejándolo del precipicio.

-Yo te protegeré Inuyasha-Dice Isaura en voz baja-Kagome, tu y Inuyasha salgan de aquí-dice dándole la espalda.

-Claro que no-contesta Kagome rápidamente-No pienso dejarte aquí aunque me tires fuertemente al suelo.-Isaura voltea verla furiosa con la intención de transformarse y espantarla para que huya con Inuyasha-¡CUIDADO ISAURA!-Grita aterrada.

Isaura voltea rápidamente y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una flecha le dio a su brazo hiriéndola. Cae al suelo gritando de dolor observando su herida donde salía mucha sangre.

-Jamás debes bajar la guardia pequeña-dice Haruka con tono de malicia.

Isaura lentamente levanta su vista para verlo con un arco en la mano confirmando que el fue quien le lanzo la flecha.

Kagome ve horrorizada que usaron su arco y una de sus flechas, lentamente se levanta aprovechando que Kasumi y Haruka están distraídos y corre hacia Haruka agarrandolo de los brazos.

-¡Malditos y mil veces malditos! ¡¿COMO PUEDEN USTEDES HACERLE ESO A UNA NIÑA?!-Grita furiosa golpeando a Haruka en el pecho.

-¡SUELTALO MALDITA!-Grita Kasumi furiosa mientras agarra a Kagome de los pelos.

Isaura lleva su mano hasta su herida y lenta y cuidadosamente comienza a sacar la flecha emitiendo unos pequeños gritos de dolor.

Kasumi tira a Kagome fuertemente cerca de precipicio, Kagome pudo sentir el calor en su cara y lentamente abre los ojos y ve el Río de lava ardiendo, aterrada voltea y ve a Kasumi con un cuchillo en la mano.

-Los demonios han poseido tu alma y solo el fuego podrá salvarte-dice Kasumi mostrando odio y burla en sus ojos- y como te dije-parándose frente a ella sacando un filoso cuchillo-El cuchillo es el arma mas rápida...la mas rápida del mundo que mata en un solo segundo-Arrodillándose a lado de ella- pero este cuchillo te hará sufrir un poco mientras que el fuego te purifica-dice con tono de odio.

-En realidad…tu alma esta maldita-dice Kagome viéndola con odio.

Kasumi la mira con odia mientras levanta su daga para apuñalarla.

-¡KAGOME!-Grita Isaura aterrada aun con la flecha en el brazo.

Kagome rápidamente agarra su brazo impidiendo que se la clavara en su pecho, Kasumi trata de apuñalarla al mismo tiempo que trataba de empujarla.

¡KASUMI!-Grita Haruka furioso.

De pronto Kagome siente como Kasumi ya no emitía tantas fuerzas y que sus ojos estaban abiertos con muestra de dolor, de pronto Kasumi cae a lado de ella mostrando una flecha en su espalda.

Kagome ve frente de ella confundida y ve a Kikyo con el arco en alto, Isaura la mira sorprendida preguntándose ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Kikyo baja s arco y se queda viendo a Inuyasha desmayado y lentamente voltea a ver a Isaura herida.

-Hiciste bien liberando todos esos sentimientos-dice Kikyo seriamente.

Después de decir eso da la vuelta y camina hacia el bosque alejándose de ellos.

-Gracias-Dice Isaura en voz baja adolorida.

Kagome rápidamente se levanta y corre hacia Isaura.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunta asustada

-Si, tranquila Isaura, te quitare la flecha-dice Kagome asustada mientras agarra la flecha con cuidado.

Haruka deja caer el arco al suelo mientras lentamente camina hacia Kasumi quien estaba tendida en el suelo aun con vida pero débil. La agarra suavemtene y la recarga en sus brazos abrazándola.

-S…Su excelencia…. No puedo ir….irme si terminar d….de limpiar el honor de….de mi familia-Dice cortamente muy débil.

-Es verdad-dice Haruka acariciando su cabello- sabes bien porque es mi venganza verdad y estuviste de acuerdo con matar a tu hermana y a su familia-dice con tono suave- pero….tu tambien eres familia de Sayuri-dice con un poco duro.

-U…Usted sabe q…que ella era mi hermana-dice Kasumi un poco mas débil pero confundida

Kagome e Isaura miran confundidas ya que lograrlo escuchar lo dijo mientras que Inuyasha lentamente abría sus ojos sin que nadie lo note y ve a Haruka con Kasumi

-Exacto, su hermana-dice mientras la carga en sus brazos- su sangre también corre por tus venas y tener algo que me recuerde a ella… ¡ME ENFERMA!-Grita furioso mientras lanza a Kasumi al río.

Kagome e Isaura miraban aterradas la escena mientras que Inuyasha trataba de levantarse pero estaba demasiado mareado para lograrlo.

-Te dije Isaura-dice Haruka con malicia volteando a verla-cuando le dije a tu madre que me vengaría lo decía enserio aunque tuviera que asesinar a su propia hermana que estaba de mi lado cuando en realidad yo la estaba usando-dice mientras camina hacia ellas.

/

-Ya casi llegamos Monje, no puedo creer que Koga se nos adelantara dejándonos este problema-dice Sango furiosa.

-Y aun no se les acaba las flechas-dice Miroku cubriéndose- Sango si morimos créame que yo…

-No digas eso Monje, aun tenemos que vencer a Naraku y dudo mucho que esas flecha lo maten-interrumpe Sango furiosa.

-De acuerdo-dice Miroku.

/

-La barrera ya casi esta debilita-dice Shizuka que al tocar la barrera aun da ataques espirituales pero no tan fuertes pero no lo suficiente para cruzar.

-¿Hasta cuando podremos cruzar?-Pregunta Koga desesperado.

-No falta mucho-contesta Shizuka sin verlo.

-Que sea rápido, tengo un mal presentimiento-dice Koga furioso y preocupado.

-Oigan ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Shippo apuntando hacia el bosque.

Koga y Shizuka voltean a ver lo que Shippo apuntaba y ven a Sango, Miroku y Kirara volando alto evitando las flechas.

-Se están acercando-dice Shizuka asustada mientras voltea a ver la barrera-apúrate-suplica desesperada.

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo pronto…ya mero esta aventura termina. Gracias por todos sus comentarios ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disculpen la demora, es que no había tenido más ideas para continuar este Fic. Y además estaba ocupada.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

Isaura y Kagome miraban aterradas a Haruka mientras que el lentamente se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa malvada.

-No… ¡NO TE ACERQUES!-Grita Isaura furiosa y aterrada.

-Ja, no lo creo-dice Haruka en tono burlón- estas demasiado adolorida y aterrada para usar esos poderes mientras que ese engendro está demasiado débil para salvarlas, así que tú, esa chica y el engendro no podrán hacer nada para impedir mi venganza-sonriendo con malicia-Además-sacando un cuchillo y apuntándolo hacia Kagome- Tu eres como Sayuri-viendo a Kagome con un profundo odio- todas las mujeres que entregan su corazón a los demonios ¡SON COMO ESA DESGRACIADA DE SAYURI!-Furioso.

_-¿Ya eh visto esto antes? ¡Él está cegado por la venganza como Takemaru por la madre de Inuyasha!-Piensa Kagome aterrada recordando cuando estaba con Rin amenazadas por Takemaru cuando estaba bajo el poder de Colmillo Nublado. _**(Recuerden la tercera película)**-Isaura, escapa-dice Kagome mientras se pone frente a Isaura.

-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡No pienso dejarte a ti y a Inuyasha con esta bestia!-contesta Isaura furiosa y adolorida mientras trata de sacarse la flecha de su hombro.

-Mejor cállense las dos y prepárense para morir.-sonriéndole con malicia-antes de que vayas a saludar a tu madre de mi parte-agarrando a Kagome del cuello- quiero que primero quiero que veas a tu amiguita morir.

-¡KAGOME!-Grita Isaura aterrada.

-¡MUERE!-Grita Haruka acercando su cuchillo al pecho de Kagome.

-Inuyasha-Dice Kagome en voz baja mientras cierra muy fuerte los ojos esperando el impacto.

Pero el impacto jamás llego, al contrario, Kagome sintió que Haruka la soltó dejándola respirar. Lentamente abre los ojos y ve a Inuyasha agarrando el brazo de Haruka.

-¡INUYASHA!-gritan Kagome e Isaura emocionadas de verlo.

Inuyasha avienta a Haruka lejos de ellas.

-Kagome llévate a Isaura y cúrale la herida-ordena Inuyasha sin verlas.

-Vámonos, Isaura-dice Kagome mientras ayuda a Isaura a levantarse.

-¡Inuyasha, ten mucho cuidado!-dice Isaura asustada.

Inuyasha la mira por unos segundos y le sonríe.

-Tus primos están ahí afuera esperándote-dice Inuyasha en tono tranquilo-vete con ellos.

-Mis….Mis primos-dice Isaura sorprendida.

-Rápido, váyanse-Dice Inuyasha volteando a ver a Haruka que estaba parado a unos cuantos metros viéndolo con un profundo odio.

-Si-dice Isaura.

Kagome ayuda a Isaura a levantarse y con mucho cuidado se dirigen al bosque.

-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ESA NIÑA SE VAYA!-Grita Haruka corriendo hacia Kagome e Isaura pero Inuyasha lo detiene.

-¡Y yo no permitiré que le hagas daño!-Dice Inuyasha golpeándolo.

-¡Me las pagaras!-lanzando polvos espirituales a los ojos de Inuyasha causando que retroceda mientras se talla los ojos-Con tu vida me las vas a pagar.

Haruka aprovecha la situación para golpearlo al mismo tiempo que lo arrastra hasta el rio de lava.

* * *

¡Al fin!-Dice Shizuka emocionada al ver que la Barrera Espiritual estaba demasiado debilitada- ya podremos cruzar.

-¡YA ERA HORA!-Dice Koga al instante que corre a buscar a Kagome.

-¡OYE ESPE….-Shizuka no pudo terminar ya que Koga ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla.

-¡CHICOS!

Shizuka y Shippo voltean y ven a Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Akatsuki y Kirara trayendo a los aldeanos.

-Creo que es mejor que también nos vayamos adelantando-dice Shizuka viéndolos acercarse.

-Si-dice Shippo asustado.

Shizuka agarra a Shippo y corren a toda velocidad hacia el Rio del fuego sagrado pero a pocos pasos ella se detiene al igual que Akatsuki y Shippo logra ver en sus caras que están espantados por algo mientras podía ver que ellos dos movían lentamente la nariz.

-E…Ese olor a sa….sangre es de….-tartamudea Shizuka aterrada.

-¡ISAURA!-Grita Akatsuki mientras comenzaba a correr a máxima velocidad.

-¡ESPERAME!-Grita Shizuka mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.

-Acaso dijeron la sangre de Isaura-Dice Sango asustada.

-Maldición, será mejor darnos prisa-dice Miroku preocupado y serio.

-¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ACERQUEN AL RIO!-Grita uno de los hombres mientras lanzaba más flechas.

* * *

-Rápido Isaura-dice Kagome mientras ayudaba a Isaura a caminar.

Isaura adolorida trataba de moverse más rápido pero con el dolor ocasionado por la flecha aun atravesada en su brazo y perdía sangre. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que regresar, tenía que acabar con Haruka antes de que él le haga daño a Inuyasha y a sus amigos por su culpa. No podía permitir eso.

-¿Isaura que haces, tenemos que irnos?-pregunta Kagome mientras veía a Isaura parada viendo el suelo.

Lentamente Isaura agarra la flecha y comienza a sacarla mientras gritaba de dolor.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunta Kagome aterrada mientras corría hacia ella pero una especie de barrera lo impedía-¿Qué haces, detente?

Isaura no hace caso y sigue tratando de sacarla hasta que lo logra mientras gritaba fuerte de dolor.

-No puedo detenerme-dice Isaura seriamente mientras miraba la flecha en su mano-Kagome, tú regresa con los demás y sácalos de aquí. Yo iré a vencer a Haruka-dice mientras lentamente da la vuelta.

-¡NO ISAURA!-grita Kagome aterrada logrando que Isaura de detuviera y la mirara muy seria-No lo hagas, no oíste a Inuyasha….tengo que llevarte con tus primos para que te lleven a un lugar seguro.

-¡Y que Inuyasha muera por tratar de salvarme!-dice Isaura furiosa mientras que lentamente sus ojos comenzaba a soltar lagrimas-ya tengo suficiente que mi hermano haya sacrificado su vida para salvarme, no pienso permitir que Haruka me quito a otro ser más preciado para mí-dice mientras daba la vuelta-si en caso que no sobreviviera…..dile a mi familia que los amo-dicho eso se va.

Kagome mira aterrada la dirección en la que se fue Isaura, tenía que impedir que algo le pasara a ella y a Inuyasha pero el problema es que no sabía qué hacer.

-¡KAGOME!

Kagome voltea aterrada al escuchar que alguien la llamaba pero ve a alguien que podía ayudarla.

-Koga-dice aliviada mientras corría hacia él.

-Kagome…. ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Koga preocupado mientras la revisaba buscando una posible herida.

-Estoy bien….pero no Inuyasha e Isaura, ayúdame Koga a salvarlo por favor-suplica Kagome aterrada.

-No te preocupes Kagome que de seguro que esa bestia puede vencer a ese monje-dice Koga viendo seriamente la dirección en la que se fue Isaura-_Huele mucho a la sangre de esa niña, si que es muy valiente ya que aún sigue viva_-piensa.

-Por favor Koga ayúdalos-suplica Kagome.

-¡KAGOME!

Ambos voltean y ven a Shizuka, Akatsuki, Sesshomaru y Shippo corriendo a máxima velocidad hacia ellos.

-Chicos-dice Kagome preocupada mientras corría hacia ellos.

-Kagome-dice Shippo mientras saltaba a sus brazos-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupado.

Kagome asiente lentamente.

-Kagome ¿Dónde está Isaura?-pregunta Akatsuki aterrado.

-Regreso a ese rio de lava para salvar a Inuyasha y detener a Haruka-contesta Kagome aterrada.

-¡¿QUEEE?!-Dice Shizuka aterrada.

-Tenemos que ir por ella-dice Akatsuki furioso.

-¡ESPERA HARUKA! Recuerda que tenemos que demostrar a esos hombres la verdad de esa venganza-dice Shizuka aterrada.

-¿Pero cómo lo harán? Porque como veo están lejos-contesta Koga en tono serio.

Todos se quedan callados ya que Koga tiene razón pero sabían que debía apurarse ya que la vida de Inuyasha e Isaura está en peligro.

-Tengo un plan, pero necesito su ayuda-dice Sesshomaru viendo a Shizuka y Akatsuki.

-Cuenta con ello-dice Akatsuki.

-Yo iré a ayudarlos-dice Kagome mientras corría hacia el Rio del fuego sagrado.

-¡ESPERA KAGOME!-Grita Koga mientras la seguía.

-¿Qué esperas? Dinos tu plan-dice Shizuka aterrada.

* * *

Haruka pateaba a Inuyasha después de lanzarle una gran cantidad de semillas apestosas causando que se desmayara.

-De muchos demonios, de todos los demonios en el mundo tenía esa niña que encontrar a otro como ella ¿Qué demonios es esto?-dice Haruka furioso mientras seguía pateando a Inuyasha-pero esta noche morirás junto con esa mocosa.

Haruka comienza a jalar del brazo a Inuyasha para tirarlo hacia la lava pero a pocos metros antes de llegar se detiene al ver a alguien parado a unos metros frente a él.

-Vaya, vaya pero si eres tu-dice Haruka sonriendo con malicia mientras miraba a Isaura.

-Me asegurare de quitarte esa sonrisa de tu cara para siempre-dice Isaura viendo a Haruka con un profundo odio y rencor mientras que sus ojos están casi rojos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Dejen sus review plisss y de nuevo lamento mucho la demora =(**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disfruten el ultimo capitulo de la historia **

* * *

Haruka mira de forma burlona a Isaura mientras lanzaba un poco lejos el cuerpo de Inuyasha y daba dos pasos frente a ella.

-Entonces ¿Que hará niña hibrida insignificante como tú para destruir a un monje poderoso como yo?-pregunta en forma burlona-Dime.

-Si tanto deseas destruirme solo para vengarte de lo que te hizo mi madre, estas muy equivocado Haruka-contesta Isaura viendo con odio a Haruka.

Haruka pone una expresión burlona de miedo viendo como Isaura preparaba sus garras para atacar, el noto que las estaba preparando y comienza a ver con odio a la niña.

-Vaya pequeña ¿Parece que realmente quieres lastimarme?-pregunta Haruka en tono serio.

-Te equivocas Haruka, yo solo quiero vengar a mi familia-dice Isaura con rencor.

Haruka la mira con un profundo odio ya que a pesar que es idéntica a Kasumi, ella tiene los mismos ojos dorados de su padre y cuando él veía esos ojos podía ver al mismo demonio que le robo a la mujer que amaba.

-Ven niñita-ordena Haruka furioso.

-Mejor ven tú-dice Isaura furiosa.

Haruka comienza a flotar por los aires y es lanzado detrás de Isaura estrellándose en el suelo y arrastrándose un poco.

-Bien hecho Monje-dice Isaura en tono burlón.

-Mejor cuida tus ojos niña-advierte Haruka al momento que lanza semillas apestosas pero se estrellan a pocos metros que llegan a Isaura pero ella gracias a su poder logra crear un campo que impide que la peste llegue a ella- ¿Qué demonios es esto? -pregunta sorprendido y furioso-_Imposible ¿Cómo es posible que esa niña pueda hacer todo esto? Jamás en mi vida había visto que un demonio o un hibrido pudiera hacer algo así, además ¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda hacerlo y él no si son de la misma especie de hibrido?-_piensa furioso.

-¿Qué pasa Haruka? ¿Te diviertes?-pregunta furiosa.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?-pregunta Haruka furioso.

Isaura se lanza hacia Haruka pero él saca su pergaminos y se los aviento pero Isaura logra esquivar algunos pero por desgracia uno logra darle y la electrocuta alejándolo de él pero acercándola al rio.

-Ahora si me divierto-dice Haruka en tono burlón caminando hacia ella-¿Sabes algo? ¿Yo sabía que regresarías por ese insignificante hibrido? Los híbridos jamás se abandonan y más cuando una hibrida acaba de perder a su hermano mayor y busca un reemplazo-dice en tono burlón.

Isaura se enfurece al escucharlo y se lanza hacia el pero Haruka se mueve esquivando su ataque y termina el cerca del rio.

-Debo admitirlo, eres idéntica a tu madre cuando se enojaba pero por desgracia tiene los rasgos demoniacos de tu padre que me encargue de quitarlo del medio para que tu y tu familia vinieran-dice con una malvada sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-dice Isaura confundida.

-¡ISAURA!

Isaura voltea y ve a Kagome, Shippo y Koga acercándose a ellos.

-¡VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!-grita Isaura furiosa.

-No lo harán-dice Haruka lanzando una bomba hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado Kagome!-dice Koga agarrando a Kagome en brazos.

Pero antes de que Koga pudiera moverse la bomba explota causando que Kagome se estrellara contra el piso lastimándola, como la bomba tenía unos polvos espirituales lograron cegar a Koga pero por suerte Shippo se ocultó entre los cabellos de Kagome por lo que el polvo no le afecto.

-¿estás bien Kagome?-pregunta Shippo asustado.

-¡Kagome! ¡Shippo!-dice Isaura asustada corriendo hacia ellos pero Haruka lanza unas bombas pequeñas frente a ella bloqueando su camino.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-pregunta Haruka en tono burlón.

-Deja a ellos fuera de esto, no tienen nada que ver con tu venganza-dice Isaura furiosa.

-Se metieron en el momento que te aceptaron en tu grupo-dice Haruka furioso-Además sabía que no tardaría mucho para que ella viniera a salvarte a ti y ese hibrido.-dice apuntando a Inuyasha-Pero tú sí que piensas arriesgar tu vida para salvarlo al igual que tu padre murió tratando de salvarlos del Demonio que mande para asesinarlo-dice con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunta Isaura sorprendida.

-No solamente asesine a tu madre y a tus hermanos, también fui yo quien asesino a tu padre mandando a un demonio en forma de gato que logre controlar con mis poderes espirituales-dice Haruka viendo en forma burlona a Isaura.

-¿T….Tu mataste a mi padre?-pregunta Isaura sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a expulsar lágrimas.

-No puede ser-dice Shippo aterrado mientras que Kagome trata de levantarse.

-Así es niña ya que sin el en el camino podría usar a esos estúpidos aldeanos diciéndoles que gracias a que tu madre se enamoró de un demonio una maldición estaba cayendo a nuestra aldea y así pude vengarme de esa mujer y de sus hijos.-dice Haruka caminando hacia Isaura con mientras sonreía de maldad-Pero ahora podre terminar mi venganza ¡CON SU HIJA!

-¡CUIDADO ISAURA!-grita Kagome y Shippo aterrados.

Haruka lanza un pedazo de tela a Isaura cubriéndole la cabeza y la jala acercándola a la orilla.

-Ahora si ¡SALUDAME A TU FAMILIA!-dice Haruka lanzando a Isaura al rio.

Isaura logra agarrarse de la orilla de la roca que le salvo la vida pero logra agarra el pedazo de tela y lo jala logrando jalar a Haruka hacia el rio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grita Haruka cayendo hacia el rio pero logra sacar un cuchillo y lo encaja en la pared deteniendo su caída a unos pocos metros de Isaura.

Haruka luchaba para poder subir sin que caiga al rio mientras que Isaura trata de concentrarse para poder usar sus poderes y salir pero por desgracia el lugar le traía tantos recuerdos dolorosos que impedía que se concentrara.

-¡ISAURA!

Isaura alza su vista y mira a Kagome y a Shippo cayendo una roca que estaba a unos pocos metros arriba que la que ella estaba sujetada y Kagome trata de alcanzar su mano.

-Isaura trata de alcanzar mi mano-dice Kagome mientras trataba de estirarse más hacia ella.

-No puedo-dice Isaura tratando de alcanzar la mano de Kagome.

-Kagome no puedo transformarme, aquí hace tanto calor-dice Shippo sudando demasiado-Isaura tienes que resistir.

-No puedo-dice Isaura sintiendo que se resbalaba-No puedo alcanzarte Kagome-dice mientras trata de estirar más su brazo.

-Tu puedes Isaura, resiste-dice Kagome asustada mientras trataba de agarrar a Isaura.

-¡CUIDADO ISAURA!-Grita Shippo aterrado.

Haruka logra trepar hasta llegar a lado de Isaura y sonríe con malicia riendo como loco maniático mientras sacaba otro cuchillo de su ropa mientras que Kagome, Shippo e Isaura miraban con terror el cuchillo.

-¡Si yo muero tú te iras conmigo y juntos nos iremos al infierno!-dice Haruka mientras se preparaba para atravesarle el cuchillo en la espalda.

-¡ISAURAAAA!-grita Kagome y Shippo aterrados.

Isaura cierra fuerte los ojos esperando la llegada del cuchillo pero por alguna razón nunca llega y ella abre un ojo y mira a Inuyasha con los ojos rojos mostrando que esta transformado agarrando a Haruka del cuello mientras que la mano donde él tenía el cuchillo con el que iba a atacarla estaba sangrando.

-Inuyasha-dice Kagome aliviada y a la vez asustada.

-Inuyasha-dice Isaura sorprendida y asustada mientras sentía que se resbalaba.

-Mal….Maldito hi….hibrido-maldice Haruka furioso mientras trata de liberarse.

-Este es tu fin Haruka-dice Inuyasha furioso soltando a Haruka.

Haruka grita de terror mientras cae hacia el rio y sus gritos se apagan cuando miran que cae al rio desapareciendo para siempre.

-Isaura trata de alcanzarme, ya casi-dice Kagome estando cerca de agarrar la mano de Isaura.

Isaura siente que la roca se rompe por las garras de Isaura, ella siente que está a punto de caer por lo que cierra los ojos y comienza a caer al Rio de lava.

-¡ISAURA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritan Kagome y Shippo aterrados viendo como Isaura cae.

Inuyasha salta hacia Isaura logrando atraparla y enterrar el colmillo de acero a la pared y logra saltar hacia la superficie sacando a Isaura. Kagome mira emocionada la escena y como ella no estaba lejos de la superficie logra salir junto con Shippo sin ningún problema.

Al llegar a la superficie los dos miran a Inuyasha des transformándose con Isaura en sus brazos aferrada a él pero después abre lentamente sus ojos viendo sorprendida que ya no está cayendo y que sigue viva, mira Inuyasha y lo abraza con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de eso. Inuyasha se sorprende por la reacción de Isaura pero aun así él la abraza con tantas fuerzas como si también su vida dependiera de eso.

-¡ISAURA!

Los cuatro voltean y miran una extraña luz desapareciendo de los alrededores y entran Shizuka, Akatsuki, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kirara y los aldeanos entrando al lugar.

Shizuka y Akatsuki miran a Isaura aliviados y emocionados al ver que está viva y que está bien, Inuyasha baja a Isaura y la suelta sabiendo que ella necesitaba ir con ellos.

-¡SHIZUKA! ¡AKATSUKI!-grita Isaura llorando en llanto mientras corría hacia ellos.

Shizuka agarra a Isaura y el alza en brazos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza llorando también mientras que Akatsuki las abraza a ambas también llorando de alivio al ver que su prima estaba bien.

-Tenía miedo, creí que jamás los volvería a ver-dice Isaura llorando mientras abrazaba a su prima con fuerza.

Shizuka y Akatsuki miran a Inuyasha que estaba agarrando a Kagome por la cintura mientras que ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-dice Akatsuki sonriéndoles.

Inuyasha solo asiente mostrando una media sonrisa mientras que Kagome y Shippo miran tiernamente la escena.

Miroku, Sango y Kirara que estaba des transformada miraban la escena con ternura, Sesshomaru miraba también la escena con su mirada seria ya que él no mostraba sus sentimientos más que a Shizuka y siente un alivio al ver a Isaura sana y salva mientras que los hombres miraban a Isaura arrepentidos ya que lograron escuchar a Haruka diciendo que solamente los había utilizado y que sus familias habían muerto por una venganza. Uno de los hombres da señal de retirada ya que sabía que no había nada más que hacer ahí y todos comienzan a alejarse.

-¿Están bien chicos?-pregunta Sango acercándose a sus amigos preocupada.

-Si Sango, nadie salió herido-dice Inuyasha orgulloso.

-Solamente Koga está herido-dice Shippo apuntando a Koga que estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado.

-Me di cuenta-dice Miroku.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué los aldeanos se fueron sin escuchar lo que dijo Haruka?-pregunta Kagome confundida.

-En realidad si lo escucharon-dice Sango un poco divertida- lo que paso fue que…

_****FLASH BACK****_

_-¡CUIDADO MIROKU!-grita Sango viendo que Kirara estaba a punto de des transformarse porque se estaba debilitando._

_Kirara se des transforma cayendo los tres al suelo y termina siendo rodado por los hombres, Miroku y Sango se levantan y sacan sus armas preparándose para pelear._

_-No tienen como huir ahora-dice uno de los hombres en tono burlón._

_-Ahora si morirán-dice otro hombre preparando su espada._

_De pronto tres esferas aparecen y dos agarra a los hombres y se los lleva y otro agarra a Sango y a Miroku y a toda velocidad se los llevan hacia el Rio pero de la nada aparece una barrera que impidieron atravesar pero si se podía ver la pelea. Las esferas de luz desaparecen mostrando a Sesshomaru, Akatsuki y Shizuka furiosos._

_-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta Shizuka aterrada y furiosa golpeando la barrera._

_-Mira Monje son Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Isaura y Haruka-dice Sango aterrada viendo como Haruka camina hacia ella._

_-Y ese es Koga-dice Miroku apuntando a Koga desmayado cerca de ellos._

_-Ahora si el Monje podrá salvar las almas de nuestros aldeanos caídos-dice uno de los hombres viendo con orgullo la escena._

_-¿T….Tu mataste a mi padre?-pregunta Isaura sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a expulsar lágrimas._

_-¿Qué dijo?-pregunta Shizuka confundida al escuchar eso._

_-Así es niña ya que sin el en el camino podría usar a esos estúpidos aldeanos diciéndoles que gracias a que tu madre se enamoró de un demonio una maldición estaba cayendo a nuestra aldea y así pude vengarme de esa mujer y de sus hijos.-dice Haruka caminando hacia Isaura con mientras sonreía de maldad._

_Los hombres miran sorprendidos al escuchar eso dándose cuenta que el grupo de Inuyasha decía la verdad y que Haruka solamente los estaba usando por una venganza que cobro la vida de sus familias._

_-Él nos engañó-dice uno de los aldeanos en shock._

_**** FIN DEL FLASH BACK****_

_-_Así fue lo que paso-termino Sango de explicar.

-Pero… ¿Quién puso una barrera en ese momento?-pregunta Kagome confundida.

Inuyasha siente una energía en sus manos y mira que en su mano está el collar de Isaura brillando de nuevo.

-_Creí que necesitaban un poco de ayuda para convencer a esos aldeanos al igual que tú para que salvaras a mi hermana-_Dice Kaito desde el collar.

Inuyasha sonríe al escucharlo sabiendo que gracias a él pudo salvar a Isaura estando transformado pero pudiendo controlarlo.

-_Gracias Inuyasha-_Dice Kaito agradecido al momento que el collar deja de brillar.

Inuyasha se separa de Kagome y camina hacia la familia de Isaura.

-Esto es tuyo pequeña-dice Inuyasha dándole el collar.

Isaura lo mira sorprendida, creyó que lo había perdido para siempre gracias a Haruka. Agarra el colla y lo sostiene con todas sus fuerzas y se lanza a Inuyasha abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Gracias Inuyasha, gracias por todo-dice Isaura llorando agradecida.

Inuyasha sonríe y la abraza ya que él había logrado querer a la niña como si fuera su hermana, es más, él ya la considera su hermana pequeña.

* * *

**Una semana después**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día, todos estaban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede fuera de su cabaña con Isaura y sus primos. Mariko estaba junto a su marido aliviada de ver a su cuñada a salvo mientras que Isaura jugaba con su sobrino que parecía que también estaba emocionado de volver a verla.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos a nuestro templo-dice Akatsuki.

Isaura camina hacia sus primos entregando al bebe a su madre y se pone a lado de su Akatsuki.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros Isaura?-pregunta Kagome con una tierna sonrisa.

-Sí, quiero estar con mi familia pero muchas gracias por la oferta de dejarme vivir en esta aldea-dice Isaura tranquila.

-Te extrañaremos mucho Isaura-dice Sango.

-Yo también, a todos ustedes y les agradezco mucho por lo que hicieron por mí-dice Isaura con una gran sonrisa-jamás los olvidare.

-Puedes venir a esta aldea cuando quieras Isaura, tú siempre serás bienvenida-dice Kaede con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡De verdad! Gracias-dice Isaura emocionada.

-Les agradecemos mucho por lo que hicieron por nuestra prima-dice Shizuka agradecida.

-No fue nada Shizuka-dice Miroku orgulloso.

-¿Qué fue de Koga por cierto?-pregunta Shizuka confundida.

-Se fue avergonzado del lugar con sus amigos lobos ya que él estuvo dormido la mayor parte del tiempo-dice Shippo tratando de contener la risa al recordar la cara de Koga.

-Eso explica todo-dice Akatsuki en tono burlón.

Shizuka logra ver una sombra entre los árboles y siente una presencia demasiado familiar, lentamente camina hacia el sin que nadie se dé cuenta y entra al bosque hasta llegar al árbol sagrado y encuentra a Sesshomaru parado a lado del árbol.

-¿Te vas a tu templo verdad?-pregunta Sesshomaru en tono serio.

-Sí, debo de estar con mi prima-dice Shizuka acercándose al árbol-y tu ¿Qué harás?-pregunta preocupada.

-Tengo que derrotar a Naraku-contesta en tono serio acercándose a ella-Él y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.

-Entiendo-contesta preocupada mientras acariciaba al árbol-Eh escuchado que él es muy peligroso-volta a verlo-¿Estás seguro en ir a buscarlo con una niña humana?-pregunta confundida.

Sesshomaru asiente lentamente mientras toma tiernamente su mano sintiendo un choque eléctrico en ambos.

-Siento mucho lo que te hice, jamás me imagine que mi odio y desprecio hacia mi padre e Inuyasha te estaba haciendo daño-dice Sesshomaru mostrándose arrepentido-Yo te amo Shizuka, jamás deje de amarte y por eso te pido que cuando derrote a Naraku….te pido que te cases conmigo y que seas mi pareja.

Shizuka sentía que su corazón saltaba de alegría, había esperado esas palabras desde hace más de 200 años, aunque pensó que jamás pasaría ya que creía que el comenzó a odiarla por el abandono se dio cuenta que en realidad al igual que ella el también sufrió por la separación.

Shizuka salta a los brazos de Sesshomaru y ambos se besan apasionadamente sin dejar de abrazarse y sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados.

-Que tierno el amor ¿Verdad señor Jaken?-pregunta Rin viendo tiernamente la escena.

-Jamás me imagine ver a Sesshomaru de esa forma-dice Jaken viendo sorprendido la escena.

* * *

-¿Dónde rayos estará Shizuka?-pregunta Akatsuki desesperado.

-Cálmate amor, no tardaran-dice Mariko sonriendo tiernamente a su marido.

Isaura camina hacia Inuyasha que la miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué tienes Inuyasha? ¿Por qué estás tan serio?-pregunta Isaura confundida.

Inuyasha suspira profundamente y se pone a la altura de Isaura.

-Es que no puedo creer lo que me paso en estos últimos días-dice Inuyasha un poco serio.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunta nerviosa.

Inuyasha la mira a los ojos que mostraba tristeza.

-Que por fin empecé a querer a alguien como si fuera mi hermanita-dice Inuyasha con tono de tristeza.

Isaura lo mira con tristeza acercándose un poco más a él.

-Eres muy valiente Isaura, eres la niña más valiente que jamás conocí en mi vida que logro vencer su miedo y lucho contra el-dice Inuyasha orgulloso-De seguro tus padres y Kaito están muy orgullosos de ti-dice apuntando el collar de Isaura.

-Lo sé,-dice Isaura agarrando tiernamente su collar- gracias a ti Inuyasha y a tus amigos aprendí muchas cosas como ejemplo en que no todos los humanos son malos y te rechazan por ser un Hanyou-comenzó a soltar lagrimas-Yo siempre creí que sería rechazada por ser una Hanyou pero me di cuenta que puedo ser aceptada como tu…. De seguro Kaito le hubiera gustado ver que pudo ser aceptado en esta aldea.-viendo a Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa- Muchas gracias Inuyasha, de verdad muchas gracias. Me hubiera gustado que también me hubieras sido mi hermano pero…. en mi corazón siempre serás mi hermano.

Inuyasha limpia las lágrimas a Isaura y ella se lanza en sus brazos llorando, él la abraza con muchas fuerzas como si sus vidas dependieran del uno al otro.

-¡Isaura es hora de irnos!-dice Mariko.

Inuyasha suelta a Isaura y le limpia de nuevo las lágrimas y la mira tiernamente.

-Espero que logren derrotar a Naraku-dice Isaura orgullosa.

-No esperes, eso pasara-dice Inuyasha orgulloso.

-Espero volverte a ver porque cuando me vuelvas a ver yo tendré mi propio colmillo de acero-dice Isaura apuntando la espada de Inuyasha.

-Eso lo veremos enana-dice Inuyasha acariciando su cabeza-suerte Isaura.

-Tú también Inuyasha-dice Isaura corriendo hacia sus primos.

Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta que Kagome lo había visto y ella tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos que evitaba soltar.

-_Jamás vi a Inuyasha actuar de esa manera hacia una niña-_Piensa Kagome viendo tiernamente a Inuyasha viendo como Isaura se acercaba a sus primos.

-Espero que esta vez ese Sesshomaru no te rompa el corazón como la otra vez, porque la próxima si lo matare-dice Akatsuki furioso.

-Yo sé que esta vez no lo hará-dice Shizuka sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿Por qué me tocaste como hermana?-pregunta Akatsuki derrotado.

Isaura corre hacia Akatsuki y el la comienza a cargarla y se preparan para irse.

-Bueno, esto es la despedida-dice Mariko viendo de forma agradecida a todos-Muchas gracias de verdad y espero que derroten a Naraku. Les deseamos mucha suerte.

-Gracias Mariko-dice Sango sonriendo-Cuídate Isaura y espero que pronto nos visites.

-Ténganlo por seguro que traeremos a Isaura a esta aldea-dice Shizuka sonriendo-Adiós Inuyasha y gracias por todo, no sé cómo pagártelo-dice viendo agradecida a Inuyasha.

-Cuiden a Isaura muy bien y con eso me lo agradecerán-dice Inuyasha sonriendo orgulloso.

-Créeme que lo haremos-dice Shizuka sonriendo tiernamente-Adiós.

Los tres Daiyōkais se convirtieron en bolas de luz e Isaura desaparece en la bola de luz de Akatsuki y se van a toda velocidad.

-¡ADIOS!-grita Isaura mientras desaparecía junto con su familia.

-¡ADIOS ISAURA!-gritan Shippo, Sango y Miroku.

-¡VUELVE PRONTO!-grita Kagome.

Inuyasha miraba el camino en el que se fue a Isaura sintiéndose tranquilo sabiendo que Isaura estará a salvo y la suerte que tiene de tener una familia que la quieran y la apoyen a pesar que es una Hanyou.

-Oye Inuyasha ¿Ya madurastes?-pregunta Shippo trepándose hasta los hombros de Inuyasja.

-¿De que hablas enano?-pregunta Inuyasha sintiéndose ofendido.

-¿De que por fin dejaras de ser inmaduro, bobo y bueno para nada?-pregunta Shippo con esperanza.

-¡¿Qué DIJISTES?!-grita Inuyasha furioso golpeando a Shippo en la cabeza.

-¡BBBBUUUUAAAAAA KAGOME INUYASHA ME PEGO!-Grita Shippo sobándose la cabeza.

-Inuyasha-llama Kagome furiosa-¡ABAJO!

Rápidamente la cara de Inuyasha se estrella en el suelo.

-Por fin volvió a la normalidad-dice Sango divertidamente viendo la escena.

-Ahora que Isaura no está aquí, Kagome puede castigar a Inuyasha sin que alguien la envié a ella al suelo y le rompa la nariz-dice Miroku sonriendo divertidamente.

-¡ISAURA, AYUDAMEN POR FAVOR!-grita Inuyasha aterrado a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya gustado conocer a la pequeña Isaura ^^**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia ^^**

**Los personajes no me perteneces pero si me pertenece Isaura, Shizuka, Mariko, Akatsuki y su hijo, Kaito, Sayuri, Tsukume, Haruka, Kasumi y su aldea.**

**Nos leemos pronto en mis otros fic **

***Loonatics Unleashed: Destino Lexi descubre que está embarazada de gemelos y Ace es el padre pero por desgracia él dice que no quiere interrupciones, así que Lexi decide huir y criar a sus hijos sola por 8 años ¿Podrá Lexi lograr que los Loonatics ni sus enemigos descubran a sus hijos? ¿Los niños descubrirán quien es su padre? ¿Acaso ellos heredaran los poderes de sus padres?**

*** PowerPuff Girls: Dos Dimensiones- Una misteriosa luz brillante entra al cuerpo de Miyako que como consecuencia durante una batalla contra los Rowdyruff Boys Z Miyako y Boomer son tele trasportados misteriosamente a otra dimensión donde conocerá a sus contrapartes. Podrían los dos escapar de la otra dimensión mientras que un nuevo sentimiento crece entre ellos.**

***Ninja Turtles: TMNT Fast Foward: Lazos a traves del tiempo- Sh'Okanabo encontró la manera de que el sol no impida que se cumpla el dia del comienzo y solamente le falta conseguir los códigos de O'Neil Tech y acabar con las tortugas. Las tortugas tendrán que encontrar una manera de detenerlo pero parecen que necesitaran ayuda sin saber que Cody guarda un secreto que podría ayudarlos o dañar la línea del tiempo.**


End file.
